The Return of the Dragon
by Imahigo
Summary: Lei finds out that his father is still alive, and he's the man responsible for the organized crime in Hong-Kong. Time is running out as people around him die... Lei must put his father to justice, before he loses his friends. Rated T for violence.
1. A Tranquil Day

CHAPTER 1 Tranquil Day...

There were loud murmurs of the people in a busy police station. Officers come and go as they file paperwork, and walked back and forth to their destinations. Quite hectic day for the Hong-Kong police. One man, a raven head, with long black hair worn in a somewhat sloppy low ponytail, was just analyzing the evidence the forensics team sent him. He wore a brown leather jacket, a black undershirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He also had blue fingerless gloves, for fighting. His almond eyes scanned the screen as he was looking for a link to the murder of a young woman.

"Bingo!" He shouts as he finds the name of the possible suspect. The youthful-looking detective records his findings in the small notepad he carried in his back pocket. He walks casually out of the lab, with his right hand in his pocket, whistling to himself. He then sits in the office of his elder superior in his late 50's. He takes a seat in one of his chairs. The chief's office was decorated with all kinds of Chinese artifacts and charms, that keeps away the evil spirits. The boss looks at the younger detective in the eye.

"So, Detective Wulong, what did you find?"

This man, Detective Lei Wulong, AKA, the Super Cop, smiles. "The suspect is Roi Hai-Kou."

The chief nods. "Good work, it's nice having you back on the force again."

"Yes it is." Lei nods.

Three months ago, Lei and his girlfriend got involved in a shootout. Well, actually, Lei stood in the way, trying to protect Alece Khanga, the Russian woman he found himself unintentionally falling in love with. He couldn't help but love this woman. Protecting her was his main priority and as long as she was safe, he was fine. Lei loved her so dearly, he'd gladly die for her safety and well-being. In the hospital, Lei recovered two weeks after the incident and often stood by Alece's side as she recovered from the gunshots she received from Nina and Bryan, after Lei fell. She fell on top of him and the two confessed their love, thinking they were going to die happily in each other's arms. Luckily, the two lived. Now, the two are quite the couple, often visiting each other. Alece would go see Lei, when he is at work, filing paper works. Lei always looked forward to her visits. She would bring him chocolate chip cookies, his favorite. In return, he'd briefly stop by her house just to kiss her passionately and then go home to his two children, Jackie and Little Wu. Nonetheless, life moved on quite peacefully since then. No Shen threatening to shoot Jackie. No Bryan Fury to ruin his day. And no Nina sniping in on his coworkers. Everything was going smoothly for them. Absolutely nothing was going to ruin his day. He's going to make an arrest and make it quick! He'll even be on TV! Lei took word from his superior as he went to his lockers to get some ammunition getting ready to make the arrest. Lei felt someone hand on his shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Lei."

Lei turns his head to see his new partner. He is a young man, probably in his late 20's. He had messy brown hair, and dark brown eyes that look almost black. He wore a black leather jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath. He wore denim pants, as well, and black tennis shoes to match his leather jacket. Lei smiled.

"Heya Toh..."

Toh smiled. "So, are we going to make an arrest?"

Lei nods. "Yeah."

"So, have any clue where he is?"

"Yep, and I have just the evidence to support that he is indeed the murderer of Dou-Chu. The prime suspect is Roi Hai-Kou."

"That guy... I felt a bad vibe from him..."

Lei smiled. "Now, you're learning."

Lei closes the locker as he puts his gun in his holster underneath his arm. He conceals it with his leather jacket and the two partners walked out of the locker room, ready for an arrest.

A young man with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. He had a long bang that covered the right side of his pretty face. He sat down in the living room, in a pair of ripped jeans, with a white undershirt. He had a can of lemonade next to his bare feet as he propped them against the coffee table. Resting his arms behind his head, he watched TV. Daytime soap operas to wait for his helpless little sister to wake up, naturally. It was a pain in the butt, but hey. She's a pipsqueak, that's what they do. He chills out and yawns.

"So boring..." He sighs. "Will she ever wake up?"

He then takes a quick sip of his lemonade as he watched the couple on TV strip. It was a shame that the Old Man wouldn't let him watch the pay per view stuff. Those were the really good uncensored stuff.

"C'mon man! Pound her hard! I wanna hear her moan! Let her scream out your name!"

Of course, this young man took pleasure in doing this sexual act with his girlfriends, or any woman willing to sleep with him for the night. It was almost his favorite hobby, but he was very cautious and always wore protection. If he didn't have any condoms, then no sex. He didn't want to risk getting a woman pregnant. If he did, boy, the Old Man would give him an earful! The little pipsqueak's name was Jackie. What was worse, was that she is exactly like the Old Man, always nagging about how he spends his free time playing video games. He can't wait until he turns 20, he'll be out of the house and won't have to deal with that little bitch! He sighed in deep distaste when they skipped the whole scene and went to the next morning.

"This is lame. I was hoping they'd show us her tits, but no..."

"Shut up, Wu!"

Yep, that's her alright, Jackie Lei. The daughter of the famous Lei Wulong, wearing her dad's shirt. She yawned and put both hands on her hips.

"Good morning, pipsqueak!"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm hungry."

"Go take a nap!"

"Fix me some food!"

The Old Man assigned Little Wu a job, to babysit his little sister and protect her from criminals who would break in. He hated that job, but someone had to protect her. The Old Man's too busy working and knocking up his girlfriend to even worry about his daughter. It was an act of consideration. If The Old Man isn't responsible enough to raise his daughter, then Wu might as well take care of her, like a good big brother. But he was going to take care of her, the right way! Make her try and provide for herself.

"Okay, cough up the money."

"I don't have any money!"

"Bleh, bleh, bleh! No soup for you!"

"I'm telling Father!"

There was absolutely nothing Wu hated more than Jackie threatening to tell on him. Whenever she does that, he has no choice but to surrender. When Jackie threatened him, she was serious. Last time that happened, the Old Man grounded him.

"Okay, fine!" Little Wu gets off the couch and heats up some breakfast for Jackie. He heats it thoroughly, so she won't get sick. He watched as Jackie attacked her food.

"Now, this is pure entertainment right here..." Little Wu smirks as he laughs at Jackie pigging out.

This youthful-looking woman was packing up her stuff. She was going to move out of her crummy apartments she used to live in. She had curly auburn hair that reached her shoulders, with eyes of jade. Her boyfriend couldn't help her move, because he had work that day. So, this poor woman was stuck on her own. Not entirely, but he did send several of his trusted co-workers to help her. She sighs with relief as she is finished.

"Whew!"

"Is that all Miss Khanga?" one of Lei's co-workers asked this Russian woman in her late 40's.

"Yes, that is all, thank you very much... uh... vat is your name?"

"Hou-Lu."

"Oh, yeah... thanks... and you are?" the redhead looks at another young officer.

"Fu-Shan."

"Interesting names you guys got there."

Hou-Lu and Fu-Shan knew it was typical of a Westerner to think of their names to be unusual. The Russian smiled as she sat down on one of the boxes.

"Okay now, I am ready. Shall ve load them onto the van?" She asked.

"Yes, we may."


	2. Ambushed

CHAPTER 2 Ambushed.

Lei was at the criminal's house, ready to cuff him and put him behind the bars. He knocks on the door.

"Roi Hai-Kou, this is Detective Lei Wulong. I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Chen Madeline." Lei shouts as he bangs the door.

Roi was in trouble now. He had been suspected, and if Lei were to catch him, it's all over for him. But he had a feeling he would get caught. Roi then ran into the back door.

"I'll go check the back!" Lei suggested as he ran out back. Just as he thought, Roi was making a quick getaway by driving away. Lei climbed over the fence and jumped on the hood of the car. Roi drew out his gun.

"You're not taking me!"

He fires his weapon at Lei, as the Super Cop jumps off the car, in an attempt to avoid it. Lei then sneakily jumps on the hood of the car and sends a Reverse Lotus at the individual's arm, hoping the gun will lift into the air. Lei grabs the gun as it is in mid air and aims it between his eyes.

"Now, if you resist arrest, I'm afraid your charges will be more severe."

His nasty glare made Roi feel very uncomfortable, but he better not crack now. Roi smirked.

"So, this is the famed Super Cop. They put him on this case! Hah! I'm sure there are worse crimes than this!"

Lei swallowed deeply as he turned off the safety of the gun. The two stood there in silence.

"Go ahead. Make my day."

Roi couldn't help but surrender... his life would end painfully right here and now. But just as he was he then realized something about Lei. He never shoots unless he needs to. So, Roi didn't give in, and instead, spat in his direction. Lei quickly avoided that fluid and tossed the weapon away to do a foot chase. Roi climbed over the fence and Lei soon followed. Lei was quick on his feet to catch up to the murderer, but the ongoing traffic slowed him down. Lei managed to jump over a car and caught up to Roi, only to get hit by a light pick-up truck. Obeying the laws of physics, he flung backward, sliding on the asphalt. The Chinese officer groans in agony as he felt a burn on his back.

"Damnit! I lost him!" He blurted out in anger and distaste.

Toh came to his side and helped Lei up. "Where is he?"

Lei quickly got up and continued the pursuit. He ran as fast as he could and saw Roi. Lei darted faster to catch up to him, but he was still behind. The moving cars didn't help him much, but nonetheless, the determined detective wasn't going to give up yet. Then he watched as the suspect climbed up the building, using the ladders on the side. Lei quickly followed suit and chased him on the roof. Cornered and nowhere to go, Roi stood there, glancing back at Lei and at the ledge.

"Now, this is the last chance. I'll be gladly to turn you in right now, and drop your charges for resisting arrest. I'll probably even soften up your charges. So what do you say? Sounds like a done deal to me."

The young man glared at Lei. "I told you, detective! You're not going to turn me in!"

He quickly ran and jumped to land on his feet on the next building. Lei had no choice but to follow him. The two kept jumping building top, after building top, until Roi hit a dead end. Lei then drew out his gun.

"I gave you a chance back there, and you didn't take it. I'm afraid you're not going to jail, quietly."

Roi laughed maniacally as he stepped back to the ledge, slowly. "What did I tell you? You're not going to turn me in!"

"Why did you murder her?"

"That's for you to find out, over my dead body! You'll find out soon enough!"

Lei was confused. "Look, you don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do. Like I said, you're not going to turn me in... Never..." He smiles as he then steps back one more step. Lei quickly chases him and sees that the man landed harshly on the yellow taxi cab below. He manages to get down there in time for the ambulance. He walks up to a doctor.

"How is he?"

The doctor shook his head in sadness.

"Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Lei screams maniacally. "How am I going to explain this to the chief? How can I be such a fool as to let him getaway!!?" He places his hand in his face, sighing in frustration.

Toh drove up to Lei and lowered his window. Lei looks down sadly.

"So, did you get him?"

The raven-haired cop shakes his head. "He killed himself, escaping arrest... I let him get away... why didn't I shoot when I had the chance?"

Toh shakes his head. "Lei, it will be fine... it wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it."

He runs his fingers through the bangs in his face. "I guess you're right..."

Memories of Roi's last words popped in his head...

"_That's for you to find out, over my dead body! You'll find out soon enough!"_

A light bulb went of in the Super Cop's head. "Toh, I think I know why he killed himself... and why he killed Chen Madeline, perhaps it has to do with the Triads."

"Triads? You think this has to do with them?"

Lei nods. "I'm suggesting that he killed her so that the Triads would attract me..."

"What makes you think that?"

"Hmm... just a hunch... I mean I was... Oh shit!" Lei's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"The Dragon Hunters! I've got to warn the others!"

Toh remembered the Dragon Hunters. They're the people who shot both Lei and his Russian girlfriend, and she ended up spending three whole months in the hospital due to her injuries. Toh found it unusual that Lei only spent two weeks in the hospital recuperating from getting shot seven times in his chest, while his girlfriend spent three months recovering from getting shot four times. It was obvious that they want Lei dead, but then again, all organized crime units want him dead. But why was the Dragon Hunters so threatening? Rumor has it that the boss is actually Lei's biological father... but why would he want his own son dead? But nobody has even seen the boss's face. He could be anyone! He could even be disguised as a hobo. Obviously the Dragon Hunters are a high threat, so perhaps that could be a reason. Lei personally knew the boss... who gunned him down.

"You should rest up, Lei. You look stressed out..."

Lei nods. "Yeah... I should..." He finally joins Toh in the passenger seat of his car, and the two drove off the the police station for the report.

Bryan Fury was watching the whole time from behind a lamp post, pretending to read a newspaper article.

_Very clever Wulong, you finally figured it out, eh? Didn't take you long to find out this is a set-up. I really admire you... I guess it's time to play some mouse-trap..._

He grabs his portable radio to contact the boss. "Sir, he discovered that you were after him."

Shen sighs on the other line. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he caught on. We can't hide in the dark forever..." He walks over to one of his snake cages and pets the cobra. "The time will come, when the cobra will rise and reveal himself. We will wreak havoc among Hong-Kong with our army. We're going to start a war."

Bryan smirked at that idea. "I like it!"

"Our first move will be to kidnap his precious girlfriend..."

"Yes..."

Bryan hung up from his radio and watched as Lei and his partner leave the scene for him to get in his car. He's going to give Alece a warm welcome.

Alece smiled as she saw that all her things have been packed away and moved to her new house, which was far out of the outskirts of Hong-Kong. She was safe from people who would attack her where she formally lived, but Alece then remembered she had accidentally left her purse at her old crummy apartment. So, she was back at her old apartment picking up her purse, but a tall, pale, and muscular man stood in her way.

"Bryan Fury!" She hissed.

"What a pleasure to see you again, my lovely lady..."

Alece frowned as she got into her fighting stance. "You are not going to use me again!"

"What do mean by again? Have I used you, before? Hmmm... that's not a bad idea. After all, I love to hear you scream... especially my name..."

"Stay avay from me!"

"No, you're coming with me!"

Bryan reached out his arm to grab Alece, but she Crescent Moon kicks his arm to do a Dentist's Drill to his gut. Bryan was knocked back slightly. He charged forward with a kick, and which Alece ducked and rolled over from, but she was stepped on. Bryan kicked her up in the air, and gave her a Fisherman's Slam. Alece yelped as she coughed.

"Oh yeah! C'mon now!"

Alece sends a knife jab to Bryan's abdomen, but Bryan grabs her wrist, and drags her out of her house. Alece struggles to get free from his grasp, and to her luck, she manages to force Bryan to let go of her, as she sends a kick to the side of his head. She then jabs a switchblade straight into his side, but Bryan only smirked as he grabbed Alece's neck and slammed her against the wall, using his Neck Throw. Alece grunted as she hit the wall, but she quickly stood up. Determined to fight back, she charges forward at Bryan, who launched a punch straight to her midsection, but Alece quickly caught this and jumped in the air, grabbing his neck with her legs, and with her weight, plummeted him down on the floor. Alece quickly recovers and crushes him with her heels. Bryan laughs evilly as he stands up.

"How pathetic. Do you even know who I am?"

The cyborg charges a Mach Smasher, but Alece sends an uppercut with her free hand. While Bryan is stunned by this uppercut, Alece is able to put away her knife and with her left hand, punches him in th jaw. She then uses her right hand to jab him in the windpipe, and finally ends with a Cannon Kick, and she finally get her knife back out. Bryan hit the floor, looking up at Alece. He smirks.

"You're tough... I like that."

Alece decides to flee the scene with her purse, and Bryan quickly chases her down. Helpless, Bryan outruns her to the stairs. Alece was going to do something very desperate, glancing at Bryan.

"You've got nowhere to run. Give up now, and come with me."

"I vould never go vith you! Not ever again! Dating you vas the vorst mistake I have ever made in my life."

"I dated you? Hah! I really don't find that hard to believe... after all... you are just like me."

"No, I am not! I am a changed voman, now!"

"That's what sucks. I have no interest in you, now."

Alece smiles. "Good. I have no interest in mugheads like you." She then jumps down through the staircase, free-falling. She braces for impact, landing on her back, instead of her legs, for she would need them. Alece lies on the concrete ground, motionlessly. She looks up to see Bryan peering down at her. She sees this and quickly gets up to run, since Bryan is about to jump down, too. Alece ran as fast as she could, clutching her purse. She couldn't run very fast, thanks to the heels she wore, so she did front flips, instead. She managed to get into her brand new Beamer Lei bought for her, to replace her old car Lei totaled in an intentional wreck as an attempt to rescue Jackie. She quickly starts it and gets away fast! She checked in the rear view mirror to make sure Bryan didn't follow her, and luckily, she lost him when she left the area.

Bryan was not pleased at all. He sighed in disappointment. "Sir, I've lost her."

Alece was able to relax when she saw that Bryan was no longer in view. It was also convenient that she lived just about 50-60 miles away from where Lei lives, in which Bryan should not be able to locate her after that. Before she headed back to her new home, she decided to pay Lei an important visit, at his workplace.


	3. BUSTED!

CHAPTER 3 BUSTED!

Lei was in his office, pondering on what Shen's next move will be. He nibbled on his pen when he heard his office phone ring. Lei quickly answered it.

"Yello?" Lei answered.

"Detective Lei's office?"

Lei recognized the Russian accent. "Alece! Did you make it up there okay?"

"Yes, but I am coming down there right now."

"What for?"

"This is very urgent nuves, Wulong-San. I had left my purse at my old house."

"Now, how in the world did you manage that?" Lei chuckled at Alece's sentence.

"I do not know. But ven I got my purse Bryan attacked me."

"Wait a second? You already have the purse?"

"Yes I do."

"Now, go get out of town! Now!"

"But I am on my vay to your office..."

"Go home Alece! This is serious! The Dragon Hunters are on your trail. If you don't leave now... you will be killed, so hurry!"

"Too late... he already found me..."

"DAMNIT WOMAN!" Lei let out a loud sigh of disappointment. "You dumbass! You always get yourself in trouble..."

"I am sorry, Wulong-San, but I needed to see you..."

"Look, Alece focus on loosing Bryan, then we'll talk. Capish?"

"Okay, I vill try and loose him for good..."

"Good. Now, GO!" Lei hung up right then. He had hoped Alece would be okay. Sooner or later, he was going to go check up on her, so he decided to leave his office and hopefully distract his former partner from his girlfriend, long enough for her to flee. Lei then decided to call his kids.

"Hey, Wu..."

"Yeah, Old Man..."

"I just called to let you know that Alece is having some trouble... so, I'll be home late..."

"Yeah, trouble getting undressed!"

Lei couldn't help but snicker a little. That was a good one... a clever and brilliant one. But Lei manage to keep a straight face, nonetheless. "No, not that kind of trouble... you see... there's this really bad man..."

"I'm 17, Old Man! I'm old enough to hear that kind of stuff!"

Lei sighed. "Okay, now, as I was saying... a mass-murderer wants to kidnap Alece. The more you complain and interrupt me, the closer he is to taking her... now I'm going to go and distract him... and take Alece home... so I'll be late coming home. Okay?"

"Yeah, I get ya'... make sure you use condoms... okay?"

Lei rolled his eyes. "Sure... I'll be sure to do that... bye." He hung up right then and bolted out of his office, without his superior's permission.

"Who was that?" Jackie asked her older brother.

"The Old Man said he'll be home late."

Jackie sighed. "Father is always working over time... ever since he went out with that woman."

"Yeah, tell me about it... I think he's been knocking her up..."

"Or, he has to work more, because he's feeding more mouths, now."

"Oh! So, it's not just Alece? You mean, he has a se_"

"NO! None of your sick fantasies! If you like it so much, why don't you go get laid?"

Little Wu smirked. "I do. I just don't do it often, because I have to babysit you all the time..."

Jackie slitted her narrow eyes in annoyance. "Bumbling idiot..."

"So, anyway, explain your logic."

Jackie sat down at the table. "Thank you... now... as far as I've heard... Ms. Alece doesn't have a job..."

"Oh, I know the perfect job for her..."

"SHUT UP WU!"

"I was just suggesting... why doesn't she have a job? Isn't she like, 50?"

"Because of what she did. People don't forgive her... I think Father is trying to help her get a job, and turn over a new leaf. He's trying to help the situation a bit..."

"Hmm... sounds reasonable."

"Yeah, that's my logic."

"Or, he just has sex with her."

"I highly doubt it."

"Heh, keep dreaming, pipsqueak." Little Wu runs his fingers through Jackie's hair, smirking. "Today, I've got a job to do... Go get ready."

Jackie smiled. She loved going to the arcade... it was so much fun. Jackie hurriedly ran upstairs and got ready to go to the arcade.

Lei managed to get in his car, and got on the road fast enough. He dials Alece's number on his phone. Alece then quickly answers it.

"Hello?"

"Okay, Alece, now, where are you?"

"I am at Short Street."

"Alright, I'm almost there... now go break a traffic law, so you can attract officers."

"Okay. I vill do that."

"Alright... now, I'll be seeing you soon, then... bye!"

"See you later..." Alece hung up right when Lei did.

Lei tries and traces Alece's path, when he heard a police siren. Lei turned on his sirens and immediately followed the police cars. Lei got out his radio and said, "This is Detective Lei Wulong... pay no attention to the BWM 350I. Focus on the piece of crap behind her! This woman has contacted me and told me that she was being chased."

Lei followed the cars and awaited a response. "Okay, got it Lei." Lei followed the police cars as he saw they isolated Bryan's car from Alece, and so Lei followed Alece. Alece was able to slow down and pulled over at the police station. Lei got out of his police cruiser and told Alece to get out. He then quickly gets in her driver's seat. Alece sat down in the passenger, as the two buckled their seatbelts.

"Vulong, you just bought me this car... better not vreck it again..."

"Don't worry, I'm taking you home..."

Alece smiles. "Speciva..."

Lei learned what that word meant in Russian. It meant thank you. He figured it out after Alece said this to him when he bought the car. He was brushing up his Russian skills, so he'd understand what she says. Lei then took off and drove straight to Alece's new house.

"Vill you help me arrange my furnitures?"

The Chinese officer tilted his head to think to himself. He was technically abandoning his work, but Alece needed him. He put both hands on the steering wheel as he pondered on what will happen.

"I'll tell you when we get there..."

"Okay."

Good. Two hours is a good enough time to think. He should be able to come up with an answer... but he hope he isn't neglecting his job.

Jackie was at the arcade with her brother. She took pleasure in playing a large variety of video games, using Little Wu's money. She also loved going to the arcade, just for the fun of it. She got to meet all kinds of kids who loved to play video games. It was a good way to spend her day. She also got to see where Little Wu got his money from: gambling and hacking into the game. He would play a fighting game and bed he'd win. He always does. Then, he would beat a game and collect all the coins and dollar bills and put them all in his bag of loot. Jackie wondered how he did it, but knew that this would back fire on him one day. Jackie played Time Crisis 6 as Wu played on a racing game with a punk who had dyed red Mohawk. Piercings on his bottom lip, left and right ear, as well as his shades and chained necklace, suggested this man was very mean. He wore a blue tank-top, with a white number 9 on the front and a picture of a white skeleton on the back. He had black jeans, spiked bracelets, and matching shoes. He also had some strange tattoo that was on both arms and covered half his face. She watched as Wu beat that punk over and over again. That's when she found out why Wu always won. He used a glitch to his favor, which was cheating. The punk quickly caught on and drew out a switch blade.

"Okay, you want your money back? Too bad! I won! Fair and square!" Little Wu shouted.

"Liar!" The punk yelled.

Little Wu jumped off the seat and ran away from the punk to grab Jackie by the arm and exited out back.

"What's wrong, Wu?" Jackie asks.

"Some sore looser wants to kill me for beating him six times." Little Wu complains.

Jackie puts her hands on her hips and sighed as she frowned. "It's flat-out obvious, Wu! You cheated!" She then points at her brother, chastising him.

"No, I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

As the two siblings squabbled, little did they know, they were surrounded.

"Aw, shit..." Wu swears.

Jackie sighs. "I did not ask to get involved in this."

Little Wu smirks. "Neither did I, but this will be fun!" He gets into his fighting stance.

Wu makes his first move by sending a "Bruce Lee" kick to a thug's gut, knocking him down. Jackie grabs the loot and runs to Wu's car.

"The boy has the loot! Get him!"

Wu does a Closing Fan, followed by a Reverse Rave Spin Kick! "She's a girl, retards!"

Jackie ran as fast as she could to get to the Nissan. Little Wu threw the keys, which Jackie caught and opened the trunk. She threw the loot in the trunk and jumped in the passenger side of the car. Jackie watched as Wu used a thug as a weapon. After he tossed the dude away, he raced to his car and jumps in through the open window. The punk said his last words to Wu.

"Little Wu, I know where you live, and I'll take back what's rightfully mine!"

Wu could only smirk. "Heh! We'll see you soon, then!"

Seconds later, Wu pulls out of the arcade. Jackie sighs with relief.

"Glad that's over with... we can report him." Jackie suggested.

"Fuck the police..."

Jackie's eyes widened. "But you just went to Police Academy! Father's a part of The Royal Hong-Kong Police Force, and I wanna work there one day."

"Exactly."

"So you hate the police? Why?"

"It's the Old Man. I am a part of an illegal underground gambling operation."

"And how long have you been doing this?"

"Six months now."

"I'm telling Father!"

"See if I care... besides, it's only illegal if you get caught!"

Jackie sighs. "It's always illegal no matter what! Father will arrest you!"

"Heh! I'd love to see him try!"

Jackie crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine. Be that way. One day, you will regret it."

Little Wu smirked. "I like that attitude."

"I'm serious Wu, you'll regret it."

"You know what! Let's go eat!"

"Sure... but really, Father can help you."

"It's my problem. I can solve my own problems. I don't need any help."

"But Father is always there to help."

Little Wu sighed. "That's why you're so weak. You depend on others too much."

"Asking for help isn't bad! I bet Father asks for help _all_ the time!"

"One day, there will be a time where you are left to fend for yourself, and there will be nobody there to help you. That will be when you get raped."

Jackie scoffs. "Hah! By then, I'll be ready!"

Little Wu sneered. "We'll see about that!"

He then pulled over to a gas station. The two get out to fill up the gas.

"Hey, Jackie. Go get me some soda." He hands her some money from his wallet. "Get me a Dr. Pepper."

Jackie nods as she heads into the gas station. She looks for the drink and gets herself a bag of chips. She sees blue flashing lights. Jackie peeked out of the window and sees several police cars surrounding Wu and his car. Jackie drops everything and walks outside, up to a police officer.

"Is there a problem officer?" Jackie asks curiously.

The police officer looked at Jackie like he knew her. "You're the Super Cop's son! Both of you boys!"

Jackie nods as she saw Little Wu cuffed on the wrists.

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you both!" The officer holds up the cuffs.

Jackie stretched out her arms. "Do what you wish."

The officer handcuffed her wrists and lead her to the backseat of the police car.

_I'm sooo grounded..._


	4. The Bail Out

CHAPTER 4 The Bail out

Jackie was handcuffed and put in the police car, separate from Little Wu. She did not enjoy this moment at all. She felt like she has lost her honor as the Super Cop's daughter, all because of her brother. She was seated uncomfortably in the back seat, behind the cage with the driver. It was silence until the officer spoke up.

"Interesting young man I see. You don't seem to care much about getting arrested."

Jackie understands what the mustached, well-built officer meant. "I just know I have done nothing wrong."

"Wise one, I see, but unfortunately, it appears that you have done wrong. You helped take the loot to the car."

Jackie nods. "Won't deny it, but I had no idea that was stolen money at the time."

"Who told you it was stolen money?"

Jackie shrugged. "You guys came and arrested my brother... right then, I assumed he stole it. I also remembered when he took the money out of the game."

"Smart accusation. How old are you, son?"

"I just turned 15 last April."

"I'm not aware the Super Cop has two sons, do you have a sister?"

"Yes, I do."

"Her name, please."

"Olga."

"He has a daughter named Olga? I thought it was Jackie."

"Olga's the name of his Russian girlfriend's daughter. I think of her as my sister, and yes, he has a daughter named Jackie."

"Where is she? Surely you two boys can't leaver her at home alone."

"You are talking to her right now."

"Wait! You're a girl!?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why didn't you correct me earlier?"

Jackie smirked evilly. "I wanted to see how long it took before you figured it out."

"Does your father approve of this?"

Jackie nods.

"I guess it is true... is he even aware that you let people mistake you for a boy?"

Jackie nods once more.

"Why do you do that?"

"Because I can."

"No, because you think you're a boy or want to be one!"

"No, I just feel like acting like a boy. Father doesn't care. It's my choice he says."

"He does let his children run rampant..."

"Why do you think that?" Jackie snapped, feeling insulted by the officer.

"He doesn't care of his son is a pervert, nor does he even care if he has a dishonorable daughter."

"Hey!!!"

"You don't know your role."

"What do you mean?"

"Your cross-dressing is revolting. Girls like you should act like a young woman, instead of trying to be something you're not."

Jackie growled angrily. "Say it to Father's face! He'll tell you how he feels about that!"

"You'll never get a husband at this rate..."

Jackie gritted her teeth together in anger. "Suit yourself..." She almost called him an asshole, but she managed to bite her tongue and not cuss him out. She was starting to pick up her father's bad habits, along with Wu. Jackie stared out of the window in silence the rest of the way to the police station, awaiting her Father's long lectures about respect, honor, and letting "Destiny" take care of things, or better yet, bad Karma will come back at her. Jackie was ready to get an earful. She was prepared for the bamboo stick and the "thinking" chair.

Lei carefully drove Alece's BMW to her house. If he were to wreck it, it would cost him a lot of money to replace or fix it. He is driving Alece, just in case Bryan was still following them. He could loose him in sixty seconds.

"So, any new leads?" Alece randomly asked Lei, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we're getting close to botching the White Snakes."

"Vite Snakes?"

"Yeah, they're a gang who have been causing us trouble. Almost there..."

"I vish you good luck."

Lei's phone rang. He answers the phone while he lets Alece take the wheel, and then he answers the phone. Lei gets it and puts one hand back on the steering wheel.

"Wei?"

Alece listened closely to Lei's conversation, though the whole thing was in a foreign language. Alece did pick up some Cantonese, by living in Hong-Kong, but she still wasn't considered fluent. She had common sense to know that "Wei" means hello. She could make out Lei saying something like, "This is an outrage" or "You're kidding me!" Finally Lei hung up.

"Who got arrested?" Alece asks Lei.

"Little Wu was arrested for robbing money from an arcade game."

Alece gasped.

"And Jackie was also arrested for accessory to crime..."

"Vow, that is no good..."

"I knew that boy would get in trouble, but he dragged his little sister into his shit!"

In her mind, Lei's swearing told Alece that he is in a foul mood. She couldn't really relate to that, but she knew how he felt. She also noticed that whenever he leaned back he has a pained expression. She knew that Lei had once more injured himself on the job. It was quite often he gets hurt. Almost like he was payed to go out and twist his ankle, while arresting a thug. His injuries varied from a minor burn on the face, when Lei arrested a purse-snatcher who stole Alece's black purse, to a broken elbow, when Lei was chasing a crook and he landed on his arm the wrong way. No matter his injuries, he still kept on going. Alece respected that.

"Wulong-San, vat happened?"

Lei sighed deeply. "Were you listening? Both of my kids are in jail!"

Alece held her hands up in defense. "No, I mean, vat happened to you?"

"Oh! Me!!" He let out a loud laugh. "I'm sorry... well, you see, I got hit by a Dakota, thankfully!"

"Vat is a Dakota?"

"A light pick-up truck manufactured by Dodge."

"Is it small?"

"Yes, it is, but unfortunately, I got pushed back and it hurt my back..."

"Vy do you not check it out?"

"It's irrelevant to that matter. Besides, it's just a little scratch..." He rubs the back of his head.

"Let me look at it..."

"Will do, later... when we get to the police station. You can look at it there."

Alece nods, but their moment was soon interrupted by a loud horn. Lei looks ahead and saw he was in the wrong lane. Lei quickly merged over into the right lane.

"Okay! Let's not do that again!"

"You wreck it! You buy it!"

"Uh, Alece... you got the saying all wrong... it's you break it, you buy it."

"That is vat I meant."

Lei drove straight to the police station hoping to bail Jackie out and find out of there is solid evidence that Little Wu did this, and hopefully, he can be bailed out, too.

Jackie is in the interrogation room with a different police officer than the one who escorted her to the station. She is sitting down at the table, handcuffed. She sat across the officer, looking at him with little beady brown eyes begging for mercy. The young officer had a notepad and a digital recorder.

"Miss Lei, I am very well aware of the fact that you are the only daughter of the Super Cop. Your lineage does not matter. You and your brother are not above the law. What you two did was dishonorable."

Jackie cleared her throat, being very careful of what she says. "Yes, sir I am very well aware that bag was stolen money. Now, I do. When I took it, I had no idea."

"Okay, so tell me why you helped him?"

"He was my brother. I had no choice."

"I see... Anything else illegal you helped him out with?"

"None, sir. That was all."

"So, where were you during the crime?"

"Which crime? The gambling? Or the stealing?"

"Oh, so he killed two birds with one stone! Tell me your testimony about both!"

Jackie sat up straight and cleared her throat. "I saw him playing Galaga and all of a sudden money came out. He collected it and put them all in a bag."

"So, it just magically came out?"

"Yes."

"He didn't break in?"

"Nope."

"So, that's why you didn't suspect him stealing... are you on any medication?"

"Yes, and I have Epelipsy."

"Is it a hallucinogenic?"

"No."

"Do you have it on you?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Back pocket." Jackie stands up to let the officer look at the contents of her medicine to see if there were any hallucinogenic substances in there, and there were none. He examines the side-effects and didn't find any that would affect her testimony in any form or fashion.

"Okay, moving on..."

"He was the arcade game, uh... R/T 2... I think. He was making bets on who would win, and the punk with the red Mohawk played along, too."

"Describe to me in detail what this man looked like."

"Tan skin, has black tattoos of a strange pattern. Dyed red Mohawk, wears sunglasses, and has piercings everywhere..."

"Hole on a second." The police officer gets up and leaves the room. Several minutes later, he returns to the interrogation room with a file. He shows Jackie the file on the punk. "Is this who you speak of?"

Jackie nods.

"The guy's name is Wong Landi."

"Wong Landi..."

"Your father arrested him not too long ago for a misdemeanor: stealing his girlfriend's purse. He was also responsible for some illegal drug possession and transportation. To think he's in cahoots with your brother... I guess that is decisive evidence that proves your innocence... however, you're going to have to take a polygraph."

Jackie nods. "I know every word that came out of my mouth is the truth. I am not concerned."

"Good. We'll see about that, Miss overconfident. You're like your father. You two are both overconfident, which in turn always leads to your downfall."

"I know. Father has warned me about that many times."

"A very wise man I see..."

Once in his office, Lei closes the door and took off his leather jacket. Alece saw that the back of his white T-shirt was ripped with some excessive blood leaking out of his scraped skin. Alece bit her lip in the sight of this.

"See anything interesting?" Lei asks.

"Blood. Lots of it."

"Great."

Alece proceeded on to lifting Lei's shirt above his head, but Toh walks in at the wrong time.

"Lei? What are you doing?"

Lei turned around to see his young partner. "It's not what you think! I swear!"

Toh sighs. "Don't deny it! You two were going to_"

"Fong! Shut up! Alece and I aren't going to do it in _my_ office! We've already done it elsewhere! Hell, we even did it in _my_ crappy car!"

Alece frowns in disappointment that such lies would come out of his mouth like that. "Ve never had sex!" She lunges forward to send a slap, but Lei caught her wrist in the nick of time.

"Just work with me, here."

Alece loosens from Lei's grip and just sighs.

"So, would you care to explain what your girlfriend is doing, stripping you in _your_ office?" Toh asks.

"She was looking at the huge scrape on my back I received from that Dakota that hit me." Lei shows Toh the nasty wound.

"Why don't you let a medical personnel look at it?"

"I AM! Alece is one!"

"She's not_"

Lei sighed. "Drop the topic. I'll let Alece look at it later, then!" He quickly puts on his shirt and his jacket. "Happy now, Fong?"

"For now..."

Lei put both hands in his face as he sighs. Then he releases them and moves on.


	5. The Blackmail

**A/N: Lei is probably a little OOC in this chapter... so just bear with me.**

CHAPTER 5 The Blackmail

Little Wu sighed heavily as he sat on his bed in the prison cell. The wasn't the first time he's been arrested; however, this is the first time he's been arrested for a serious crime. He couldn't believe he'd been caught. Luckily, he is under 20, so the Old Man should be able to bail him out. Just like always. Unfortunately, he still has to pay the price. He'll get lashed 10 times with a bamboo stick and will be forced into the "thinking" chair, the worst punishment he will ever face. But he just needs to survive that. As if on cue, Lei arrives with Alece walking along side him. The two enter his cell to implore him. Lei and Alece both had a look of disapproval on their faces.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Lei growls infuriatingly.

"Vat is wrong vith you?" Alece adds, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I was gonna ask you the same question, ya' Russian whore! How dare you fuck with the Old Man? Oh wait! He payed you!" Little Wu laughs at his own joke.

Alece was oblivious to the insult that Wu just said.

WHAP! Lei had smacked his own son in the jaw. "How rude!"

Wu rubs his jaw, seeing all the anger built up from withing Lei's flaring eyes of hatred.

"Oh? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" Little Wu laughs in sarcasm.

Lei lunged forward for another pop in the jaw. Wu recoiled in agony, once more. "Play time's over. Welcome to the real world. Welcome to Hell."

"Ooh, that's deep, man..."

Lei grabs a hold of his son's jaw with his right hand. "I've been too easy on you! I will make sure you get the proper punishment!" He raises his left fist in the air and punches Wu across the face and lets him go. Alece still maintained the same pose.

"Hunh! Serves you right!"

Lei turns his head to face Alece. "No outside comments." He said this in a stern manner. When he faced his son, he lets out a heavy exhale. "Now, tell me why the fuck you robbed the arcade game!"

"Simple. I needed money." Wu shrugs casually.

Lei sighs. "Get a job."

"I do have a job!"

He gets in Wu's face. "Well then, where do you work, then?"

"Uh... I..." Little Wu was slightly frightened. He was too scared to make up a good lie.

Lei crossed his arms and sighed as he got out of Wu's face. "Just as I thought."

"I..."

"Save your breath! I have the perfect job for you." Lei smirks.

Alece knew what Lei was thinking. She smiles with delight.

"I tell ya' what, if you drive Alece to her new house, help her move her furniture, maybe I'll let you off the scot free... or I let you serve your jail time."

Alece knew Lei had other plans in store for his son.

"So, you're saying your whore needs a ride?"

Lei sighed. "She's not my whore! We haven't even had sex, yet!"

"Ooh, somebody's in denial!"

"Vat is a whore?" Alece asks curiously.

Lei pulled out an English to Russian dictionary and looked up "prostitute" and said the word to Alece. She gasped.

"How insulting! I am not a whore! I vas never paid! I love your father very much!"

"That's what Pai said!" Little Wu randomly commented.

Lei hugged himself with a pained expression on is face. He looked like he was going to cry. Little Wu could only sigh. "Ya' big wimp!"

"Who is Pai?"

"The Old Man's ex. They dated for 5 years. The Old Man loved her with all his heart, and in return, the Old Man caught her having sex with his assistant, in _his_ office!"

Alece gasped once more. "Vat? Did Wulong-San ever do that to her?"

"Do what?"

"Cheat on her?"

"No, dip! The Old Man? Cheat on her? Heh! You're out of your mind!"

"Vow, so vy did she cheat on her faithful lover?"

"Simple. All sluts want sex! The Old Man didn't giver her what she wanted!"

"I did! She just wasn't grateful!" Lei finally spoke.

"Not enough!" Little Wu replies.

"She could have told me upfront. Ugh! What a brat! I can't believe I fell for _her_! I was a fool to think she loved me back after what we've been through..."

Alece looks at Lei with endearing eyes. "Wulong-San, I am not like her! I vill not abandon you!"

"We'll see about that!" Wu added, ruining the couple's moment.

"You know what, Wulong? You oughtta' keep your mouth shout!" Lei elbows Wu in the side as he falls over. "You're staying in jail until further notice! From now on, I own your Nissan, and you own my Camry!" Lei holds up his son's car keys.

"Oh no you don't, Old Man!"

"Oh yes, I do!" Lei smirks the same arrogant smile his son has.

The two were both clearly related. Wu reaches out for the key, but Lei swipes it in his pocket, teasing him.

"There's an undercover mission that may involve a shoot-out."

"NOO!"

"Now, what you need to do is drive Alece home and help her move her furniture, or else..." Lei teases Wu with his car keys. "Your precious car will be in worse shape than your Camry."

Little Wu accepted the offer right away and the couple left the prison cells to file some paperwork.

"Wulong-San."

Lei turns his attention to Alece. "Hm?"

"Are those really his keys?"

"No, those are a spare. I blackmail him with those."

"Oh... sneaky."

"Yes, sneaky." Lei smirks as he whispers into Alece's ear. "And illegal."

"Interesting."

"But it's for a good cause, yes?"

"Yes." Alece nods.

After Wu was released, Alece led him to her car, while Lei took off in the other direction, to free Jackie from a crime she didn't commit. Lei watches her through the glass window.

"Let her go. She's innocent."

"How would you know, Lei?" An officer asks.

"I just do. Now, let her go."

"She probably did help."

"That's an order!"

"But Lei! The polygraphing isn't even finished!"

"I don't give a damn!" He opens the door and Jackie looks up.

"Lei Wulong, your daughter is not through with her polygraph!"

Lei sighs. "I'll watch then."

He silently watches as they ask Jackie numerous questions and after they finished Lei looks at the results and found no lies. Sadly, she did help Wu and she knew he was committing a felony. He takes Jackie by the arm and escorts her out of the room.

"You should have called the police!" He says sternly.

"I didn't want Wu to get in trouble! But I also suggested he would obey the laws!" She was holding back her tears.

Lei nods. "I see... but next time this happens, you'll be arrested, too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He then turns around and goes back into his office, leaving Jackie to roam around the local precinct.

"This sucks..." Little Wu groans as he drives Alece to her house.

"Vy are you complaining?"

"Stupid Old Man! I have to drive you to your house? Why can't you drive yourself?"

Alece shrugs. "I can. Your father insisted you drive me home... he vas driving me home, by the vay..."

Little Wu sighs. "Why?"

"I do not know... so he can help me out..."

"With your cash, I bet." Wu smirks.

"Vell, yeah... he does give me money..."

"Ahah! How much does he pay you?"

"Uh... $20.00 I think."

"I knew it! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! You are his concubine!"

"Concubine? Vat is that..."

"A slut who is only allowed to sleep with one man! That is the Old Man! Have you ever slept with him, before?"

Alece nods, smiling to herself. "He vas very pleasant..."

"Did you sleep with any other man?"

Alece shakes her head. "No, Wulong-San is the only man I actually ever slept vith..."

"Hah! So you are his concubine!"

"I guess I am... but ve are lovers..."

"Lovers you say? So, you're not his concubine... Are you sure he loves you back?"

"I am very sure. He risked his life for my safety."

"Yeah. You're right. You're just his whorish girlfriend, not his concubine..."

"I TOLD YOU! I AM NO WHORE!"

"Okay, okay! SHEESH! Geez! Don't have to get all bitchy on me! Calm the fuck down!"

"Just drive!"

"Fine."

Shen smiles at Nina's findings. She figured out where Alece moved to. He strolled with his cane in his right hand, and his phone in the other.

"Good work. Now, make sure to take out the little girl first! Then we'll worry about the boy! Finally, take out his girlfriend, that traitor!"

"Roger. I'm on it!" Nina hangs up as she cleans up her sniper rifle, watching Little Wu carry the heavy boxes. "Alece Khanga... you're mine..."


	6. Nina's First Strike

CHAPTER 6 Nina's First Strike

**A/N: Crappy title for a chapter. I know. Better than the Eye of the Tiger, which I was listening to while I typed this chapter, and it was the original title. XD**

It has been a few days since Little Wu and Jackie's arrest. Alece is now nicely settled down in her new apartment. She managed to find herself a new job, and was able to get enough money to support herself, and herself alone. Emilie and Steve loved Fifty and decided to keep her. Alece was lonely, once more... but that didn't really bother her much. She was very exited that Lei was coming over for dinner. He invited the kids over, as well. Alece was dressed very well for the occasion. She wore an elegant lavender dress with a cute bow in the front of it. The skirt was all spread out, like a tutu. She had glitter on her face as well as lavender make up. She looked like a doll. She was preparing soup for four people, including herself. But little did she know, Nina had her in the cross hair, across the street from Alece's place. She had rented an apartment and decided to keep a close watch of careless Alece. She even had her window open. Nina then saw Lei pull in, driving a black Nissan Skyline GTR. All three of them were dressed in traditional Chinese outfits. Lei wore his blue cheongsam with many decorative patterns on it, including an emerald dragon on the back, reaching out for an orb. He had a red belt with gold patterns on it as well. His pants were a darker shade of gray, as well as black oriental slippers and white socks. He even had red anklets on his pants. His hair was done in the usual sloppy ponytail. Jackie wore her purple quipao with the sea green patterns on it. Her belt was black, as well as her pants and Chinese slippers like the ones Lei is wearing. She had no socks on, and her black pants had purple stripes at the edge of it. Her outfit had a blue dragon on the back of it, all coiled up like a snake. Her hair was somewhat neatly combed out, in a natural hairstyle, contrast to her messy ponytail she normally wears. Even Little Wu was dressed up like an oriental man. His long black hair was worn the same way, but he wore a plain green cheongsam, with navy blue pants and white socks and black shoes. He also had on black bracelets on each wrist of his arm. His belt was tied up and black as well. Lei knocks on the door and Alece quickly answers.

"Good evening, Wulong-San..."

Lei bows as he took Alece's hand and kissed it softly.

"Hahah!" Wu chuckles. "Looks like someone has a crush!"

"NO DUH!" Jackie kicks her brother in the head, causing him to stumble.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh... sorry."

Alece sighs. "They never get a long, do they?"

"Nope."

"Vell, just come on in... I am about done..."

"Okay." Lei and his family all walked inside.

"Make yourselves at home."

Jackie and Wu took a seat on the loveseat, while Lei decided to watch Alece in the kitchen as the two watched a soap opera. Alece looks back at Lei.

"Wulong-San... I needed to speak with you."

"About what?"

"It is personal..."

"You can tell me anything... I won't tell anyone..."

Alece walks over to feel Lei's face, tracing the contours and lines on his face, as well as his high cheekbones.

"You like my face, do you?"

"Yes, you... are the father of my son..."

Lei's eyes widened. "You're pregnant? With me? Are you sure it's my child?"

"OOOh... Old Man... I knew he still had it in him!"

"Shhh..."

Alece shakes her head. "No, ve have a son together..."

"I see... in the near future... but we can't do it right now..."

"No, ve have a son..."

"I know. If you want sex, we can do this when the kids are away, okay?"

Jackie did recall having a half-asian brother... but didn't see him much. She gets what Alece was saying now... "Wu, I know what she's saying..."

"He is already born."

Lei had a skeptical look. "I have never ever had sex with you! Not once!"

"It vas before I met you."

"What?"

"The people... artificially inseminated me... I do not know the father, but now I do... Wulong-San, they took a sample of your sperm, and injected me vith it."

"GROSS!"

Jackie covered Wu's mouth.

"I think we might want to take this discussion outside."

Alece nods as she followed Lei outside. Jackie stands by the open window and sighs.

"Wu, why are you so immature? Getting into people's business?"

Little Wu merely sighed. "Yeah, pipsqueak. You do the same thing."

"Atleast I don't make unnecessary comments like you do!"

"Hmph!"

Nina had Jackie's head locked onto the cross hair and fires. But to her dismay, her brother pushes her and the bullet misses and it whizzes past her forehead, leaving a cut. Wu looks in concern.

"Hey, Jackie? Are you okay?"

"Yes... What's wrong?"

"Uh... you're bleeding... on the forehead..."

Lei and Alece both heard the gunshot and saw Nina in the window. "Alece, go inside. I'll take care of Nina." He runs down the steps to his son's Nissan and gets out a black .20 caliber handgun that he uses in emergencies like this. Nina saw Lei looking up at her. She had him in range.

"You're mine, Lei..." She fires several shots and Lei quickly dodged, but was hit in the leg.

"Oh... I got shot... the pain..." He falls over.

Nina laughs evilly. "Target eliminated." She packs up her things and leaves the scene. Lei was still on the ground holding on to his leg. He crawls up against the car and attempts to stand, but the pain was just too intense.

"Ahh..."

Alece quickly ran down the steps. "Wulong-San... please tell me you'll be alright..."

"I will, please, don't worry..."

Alece examines the huge gunshot wound. From the looks of it, he was shot by a sniper rifle. She gets a tourniquet and applies pressure to the wound. Lei grimaces in pain, but was doing his best to endure it. Little Wu comes down from the stairs and gasped in horror at the sight of Lei's leg.

"Whoah... Old Man... are you going to be okay?"

Lei smiles. "I'll be fine."

"Jackie's hit."

Lei's smile faded as his eyes widened, and Alece was shocked as well.

"Little Vu! Go call the ambulance! NOW!"

"Y-y-yes ma'am! I'm on it!" He quickly ran back into the house and found the phone. He quickly called the hospital and monitored Jackie. She was putting a cold rag on her forehead where the bullet got her. Wu then looks at the huge hole in the wall. He pulls out the bullet and looks at it.

"Somebody wants us dead!" He then traced back to when he was shot in the arm by Nina Williams. "Nina... that blonde bitch!" He growled in anger. "Why do you want to kill us all?"

Outside, Alece kept her hand on the wound, and allowed Lei to put pressure on it as well.

"I was a big fool..."

"You vere only trying to protect your children and I..."

Lei nods. "I shouldn't 've done that... it was foolish..." He lolls his head back as his eyes roll back into his head. "I'm so thirsty..."

"Vant me to get you something?"

Lei nods as he looks back at Alece. "Water would be nice."

"Okay. I got it." Alece runs up into her apartment and gets out a can of lemonade as she watched Jackie lie down on her back. She returns outside and finds out Lei went missing.

"Wulong-San! WULONG-SAN! VERE ARE YOU?" She searched all throughout the lot and the yard for him. Lei was missing. Strangly, there was no trace of blood indicating his exact location or where he wandered off to. Alece sat down on the hood of his car as she wondered where he went.

Lei heard Alece had called the ambulance. Lei did not want to go to the hospital, so he hid under his son's car as he waited, applying pressure to the wound at once as well...


	7. The Moment of Truth

CHAPTER 7 The Moment of Truth

In the hospital, Jackie and Lei were both getting their wounds treated after Nina struck at the two. Luckily, she had a minor injury, and so did Lei. Alece found that suspicious. She removed the bullet from his leg... and he is still walking as if nothing happened. Jackie was resting in her bed when a visitor came in. It was Ian Xiaqing... the boy she met at school. He had a red rose just for her.

"I heard you were in the hospital, so I thought I'd pay you a visit."

Jackie smiled happily while Little Wu shoves him. "Faggot!"

Ian gets up and dusts himself off as he picked up the rose and straightened his glasses. "That's a bundle of wood. Use better words."

Little Wu growled in anger. "You see, you're queer!"

Ian laughs. "And why do you think that?"

Jackie liked Ian even more. He's standing up to Wu. He's such a cool guy.

"You brought roses for my shemale sister!"

Jackie found that offensive.

"Correction. I brought a rose. And your sister is clearly a female. Not a hermaphrodite."

Wu was getting tired of his large vocabulary. "Get the fuck out of here! Fucking fag!" He sends a Mauling Dragon to Ian, who quickly caught his arm and did a Judo flip. Jackie gasped. Ian was a martial artist, too?

Wu got up in anger and hissed at Ian. He sends a Razor Rush, but Ian quickly avoided him and elbowed him in the back of his neck. Ian straightens his glasses once more and gives Jackie the rose.

"I will be leaving. Get well soon Jackie." He leaves the room right then.

Jackie had a dreamy look on her face. This was her first crush she has ever had. Now she understands why her father has feelings for Alece. Ian was a cool guy. He stood up to Little Wu! Normally, Wu always picks on nerds and they cannot stand up to him. He's a big bully and loved to beat up people. Ian wasn't going to get picked on. Little Wu sighed.

"Your little boyfriend thinks you're a dude. In fact, he's so gay... he doesn't even like boys!" He laughs. "He likes trannies like you!"

Jackie frowns. "You're more gay than he is. Look at you! Wearing eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss! Ian doesn't wear make up like you do! In fact, you're just like Bridget from Guilty Gear!"

This young man, now 18, was infuriated by his sister's words. "BRIDGET IS A GAY NUN! YOU THINK I'M A GAY NUN!"

Jackie nods. "No, my point is... you dress up like a girl."

"A girl? What kind of woman runs around shirtless?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Whatev." He didn't really seem to care. "Do you find it strange? The old Man has a bruise on his leg... WHERE HE GOT SHOT!"

"A bruise?" Jackie questioned. "Are you sure he was shot?"

"You can look at his bloodstained pants and see for yourself."

Jackie could only gasp.

"I think he's an immortal."

"Immortal? Why Wu?"

"For all I know, he could be 5,000 years old!"

"That's inconceivable! Maybe you overlooked his wound!"

"I swear I saw the gun in his huge wound!"

"That's impossible, Wu!"

"Who knows? We could be like the X-Men! Jackie, you and I could be mutants! Maybe that's why the Old Man ran away... because he doesn't want to tell us he's a mutant!"

Jackie remember seeing Lei use his powers, but is healing also a part of the equation. Plus, she has aquakinesis and cryokinesis. Not to mention, he was afraid to go to the hospital... What Wu is saying is probable. "I think I get what you're saying."

Wu was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes... It's time I told you what he can do..."

Lei and Alece were both in a bathroom, because Lei wanted to show her something secretive. He has never let anybody see what he's about to show Alece. He trusts her enough... since she knows there is something strange going on.

"Vat is it?"

He lets out a loud sigh. "Please, hand me your knife."

Alece hands Lei her knife, waiting for him to do something with it. He takes off his shirt and slashes his shoulder.

"Wulong-San! NO! Vat are you doing?"

He tosses the knife down gripping his arm in pain, clenching his teeth. "Oh... that was intense..."

As if it was magic, Alece watched as the wound sealed up, showing no trace of the cut or injury... just a bloodstain where it was.

"I've been known to do this since I was a little boy. My father would beat the hell outta me... and everyday when I go to bed... I wake up with no wounds... or sores... I learned to control if over the years... but I still heal uncontrollably... I try to stop my healing, but when I'm sleeping, it's automatic..."

Alece nods in understanding. "Did you control this one?"

Lei nods as well. "Yeah... I cheated... because... I have plans."

"Vell, vat are they?"

"Strike at Shen. Send the kids to Japan, while we take care of business."

"Are you sure about this?"

Lei nods. "I don't want the kids to get involved. If they do they will die! But there's no guarantee I will survive..."

Alece hugs him. "Do not be so gloomy..."

"Shen is not a man to mess with... he's smarter than I am... It's gonna be hard to fight an opponent as smart as you are..."

Alece nods. "That is vy you vant help."

"Yes, exactly. I'm pretty sure Lars and his troops can give me a hand."

The two heard a knock on the door and Little Wu opened it.

"Go get a room somewhere else. This is a hospital for crying out loud!"

Lei glares at his son. "Alece and I were not making out. We were discussing."

"Why are you shirtless? And why is Alece clinging to you for dear life? And why are you two in the restroom?"

Lei sighed. "Don't take it personally, but you have the manners of a goat."

Wu sighed as well as he watched Alece put on Lei's blue Chinese top. She helps button it up as well.

"So, what is it, Old Man? You said you wanted to see me."

Lei nods. "Yes, I did. I wish to ask you a favor. Now, you see, Alece and I need some time alone, to get to know each other better... and well, I thought about sending you two kids to stay with Asuka during our little 'honeymoon.' So, um, could you take care of Jackie for me, please?"

The Japanese teen stepped back. "WHAT? You're sending us to Japan just so you two can party in the bed?"

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean. Listen."

"Vulong and I vish to be alone..."

"Yes."

"Old Man, if you wanted us out of the house while you're having sex, why not just ask us to go elswhere, instead of JAPAN!"

The middle-aged father frowned. "Is that all you ever think about? Sex? Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex! That's all you care about! I'll say this again! Alece and I are not going to have sex until we are married... that's final."

Wu just huffed. "Hah... if that's the case, then why are you sending us to another country? Why can't you at least send us to Wang's house?"

Lei bit his lip.

"I think ve should tell him. He deserves a right to know."

"Alece, I don't want them involved! THAT'S FINAL!" Lei shouted that at the top of his lungs, and caused Alece to cower under her arms, as if a bomb just set off.

"Dayum, Old Man! Pimp slap her will ya'!"

"Vulong, vy do you insist keeping this a secret? They are going to find out sooner or later..."

"Yeah, Old Man, you're pretty good at catching criminals... but you suck at lying." He smiles. "So tell me, what is the real reason why you are sending us to Japan other than the sex? Oh I know! She's pregnant! HAHAH! You didn't wear a condom like I asked you to! HAHAHAH!"

Lei was anything but amused at all. He just gave Wu a death glare. "No, Alece is not pregnant. Again. Enough with the sex talk, before someone becomes a father!"

"Ve have to tell him!"

He was very annoyed with Alece's comments. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you a secret. Promise me you won't tell Jackie!"

Wu saluted. "Scouts honor!" Unknown to Lei, the free hand that wasn't saluted that was behind his back had his fingers crossed.

"Okay... now sit down."

The two take a seat while Alece sat in Lei's lap.

"You see..." He speaks wrapping his arm around Alece's waist. "I lied about everything about my past. You see... my parents didn't die in a house fire. In fact, they're both alive and well."

"AHAH! I knew it!"

"So, you see... Wu... I didn't lie about my abuses... those were true. I had two brothers and I was the youngest out of all three of them. My dad would beat the hell out of me with whatever he was holding at the moment. He would neglect to feed me... told everyone in the house to stay away from me."

"The dude was high, man..."

"The worst part. He was sober."

Wu had a confused look. "Really?"

"My parents never drank alcohol. Ever. But here's the good news. My mother would secretly feed me. She would care for me and look after me, sometimes she protects me from my beatings. But all this ended when my father got tired of my mother taking care of me... so the two got in a heated argument and my dad attacked my mother. I ran in and attacked my father... and I blacked out. That was the last time I ever saw my family, at the age of 7."

"And what does this have to do with sending us to Japan?"

"I'm getting there." Lei holds out his finger. "Now, as far as the world has known... Lei Wulong is not my name."

Wu gasped.

"My name is Chi Fu-Mie. Since my father has a homicidal obsession with killing me... I had to change my name... entirely. Well, I was adopted by the Lei family, who unfortunately died in a traffic accident... but regardless... I had to even change my birth certificate... I even went through all that trouble learning how to be left-handed."

"Good grief man..."

"Now, he's still alive... and he wants both you and Jackie dead."

"So that's who the people were who claimed we were the spawn of evil!"

"Yes... your grandfather... his name is Chi Shen... your grandmother, Ayame... I dunno her whereabouts... but I doubt she's dead. She should still be living... in her late 60's. Now Shen, he's like 80."

"20 year gap! GROSS!"

Lei nods. "I believe my mother was his concubine... I'm not for sure."

"That's a deranged family..."

"I know... you see why I didn't want to talk about it..."

"You could have told us!"

"I didn't want to..."

"What about your two brothers?"

"My big brother, Shang, died. I don't know about my twin..."

"YOU HAVE A TWIN?"

"Yes, we both look exactly alike... doubt we do now..."

Wu passed out on the floor.

"I knew this was gonna happen." Lei glances at Wu on the floor. "I'm gonna wait until Jackie's a police officer before I tell her this."

**A/N: I'm thinking about doing a side-story feauturing Jackie and Wu's adventures in Osaka! I've got so many LFLD related fics... and the Alece one was done by request. So, stay tuned for more. **


	8. Safe House

CHAPTER 8 Safe House

**A/N: This chapter may raise this fic to an M. Tell me if it is not needed. And the Wu/Jackie fic is official!**

Jackie enjoyed her quiet time, while Wu was gone. She sighed contently, but this moment was cut short when her door opened. Instead of that bumbling idiot, it was this scary-looking man in her nightmares. Jackie was not afraid of him in reality as she is in her dreams. This teenage girl hopped off her covers and readied her fighting stance. This time she used her father's stance, instead of the Tai-Chi stance she started out doing.

Bryan smirked. "Heh. You love fighting, do ya'?"

Jackie smirks as well. "Especially against big guys like you... you have no chance."

"Getting cocky now? I think you should be careful of what you say!"

"You should never underestimate me!"

"I sense that fury in your eyes... the same eyes of fury your father has... you want revenge... I sense it..."

"You will never get away with your crimes!"

"That's the exact same thing your father said, before I stabbed him in the stomach. Such a pathetic piece of garbage. You're a more amusing prey."

Jackie charges forward to do the Dragon's Whip, but Bryan grabs both of her legs and tosses her through the door to the restroom. Bryan laughed as Jackie didn't get up.

"Finished already? I expected more from you!" He approaches her. "Now, let's see if you really are a girl. You don't look much like a boy at all, you have a more slender and feminine face than your father." Before he could grab her ankles, Jackie sends a Spring Kick to his jaw, causing Bryan to stagger back as Jackie lands on both her legs into her Tai-Chi Stance.

"You seriously thought I was done?"

"That's the spirit... your old man taught you some of his tricks I see..."

"You see Bryan! Just face it! You can't win!"

"We'll see about that!"

Jackie eyed him carefully, studying his movements. She circled around him as Bryan did the same.

"You might actually be a pretty decent opponent after all." Bryan attacks first with a knee kick to her chin. Jackie goes into Snake to avoid that impact. She sends a Rushing Snake to his lower torso, causing him to stagger slightly. Finally she does her Drop Kick, knocking him down.

Bryan gets up, smiling in satisfaction. "With a little bit of work, you could potentially be stronger than your father, but..." He Fisherman Slams Jackie, causing her to hit the marble floor harshly. Jackie gets up, rubbing her back in pain. As she does this, Bryan sends a strong punch to her neck. Jackie quickly recovers by grabbing his arm to flip him, but Bryan then kicks her in the stomach.

"Eh!" She hacks as she tries to recover from that brutal beating.

The Hands Of Doom sends this poor girl flying back against the wall, putting her in critical condition. Her head was now hurting, along with her stomach and her back. She never knew that with only three attacks, she has already diminished her strength.

"Hahahah! Your father took that one like a champ!"

Jackie gets into her fighting stance, in spite of the ringing in her ears. "I still don't think I can let you win."

"Face it, you cannot defeat me... you're only a little girl."

"I refuse to lose!" Jackie barks back, fueled with more anger. She sends a barrage of Tornado Kicks, followed by a Comet Kick and Mule Kick. Bryan blocks all of the kicks and grabs her leg as she does the Mule Kick. He then tosses her on the ground. Lifting up her head, he smiles as she watched her struggle.

"You're a brat. That's what you are. A snot-nosed little brat. It takes more than that to beat me." He slams her head on the ground once more, and puts his foot on her head, ready to crush it. "But, I like you. I think you can get stronger. You're so much more fun than your daddy."

Jackie didn't want to accept defeat. She didn't really mind loosing... but she hated losing to some crook like Bryan Fury. Jackie tries to get his foot off her head, but he wouldn't budge. "I can't lose!"

"I love your spirit... so, I'll let you live... long enough for you to defeat me in battle, one day. That is if you ever do!" Bryan lets go of Jackie's head, and steps aside. "I'm really bored..." He finally grabs her ankles and hangs her upside down, for her gown to drape down. Jackie tried to struggle, but she was paralyzed. She trembled as she felt his cold fingers slip under her panties. Jackie was scared.

"LET ME GO!" She screams.

"So, you're a perfectly normal girl... I heard rumors that you were a tranny... but I guess that's false."

Jackie hit the ground harshly and felt blood drip on to her gown. She looked up and saw a knife through Bryan's wrist. She turned her head to the side and saw Lei pointing at Bryan, with Alece standing next to him with her arms crossed, frowning. This frown made Alece look exactly her age, except even older. Wu was glaring at Bryan as well, behind Lei and Alece.

"You have crossed the line!" Lei shouts in anger.

"Don't I always cross the line?" Bryan smiles as he removes the blade, holding it in his hands.

"No, you seriously outdone yourself! This is the worst crime you could possibly commit!"

Little Wu was amused. He laughs. "You're a faggot!"

"That is vat I expected of you. You can't have me, so now you vant to do minors!"

Jackie bit her lip in fear as she glanced at the ripped panties lying on the floor nearby. Was he trying to rape her? What's worse was that in her dreams, she can wake up... but this was something she can't wake up from. Bryan takes the knife and puts it to Jackie's neck, threatening her. "Now, listen if anyone of _" Bryan was interrupted by another knife throw, this time to his neck. He falls back on the ground, but gets up and takes the blade out of his neck. "Fine. I'll leave you alone. For now."

Lei moves out of the way, but Bryan pushes Alece out of the way, and Wu stands in front of him, with both hands on his hips.

"Nobody rapes my sister!" He sends a punch out of rage to Bryan's stomach, but Bryan grabs Wu's arm and tosses him aside and leaves. Wu gets up and glares at Lei. "Oh! So, now you're gonna let him get away with this? What a pathetic dad! Why didn't you like punish him? You could have at least followed him. You even let him get away with what he did you that slut? Very noble of you, indeed..."

"Kaitou. Shut up."

"But Old Man! You should have_"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! If you don't shut up, right now! I will send your ass back to Kyoto!"

Wu gulped. Lei was very angry. So he stayed quiet.

Lei helps Jackie up to her feet, looking down at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

Jackie turns away. "I think so Father... will Bryan ever do this again?"

"No, he won't hurt you again. I promise."

"I hope so."

While Lei hugged Jackie, she smirked in satisfaction. She was smiling, because she now has found her goal... extract revenge on Bryan Fury. She will do everything she can to get stronger so she can put him down for good.

"So, how was it?"

Lei shoots a glare back at Wu, while Alece slapped him.

"Sorry."

Several days later, Jackie managed to get over her near-rape experience. After finding out that she was going to stay at Asuka's house until Lei was finished with his honeymoon, Jackie was thrilled that she can learn how to fight. She also reflected on Wu's words and why he said she was so weak.

"_You depend on others too much..."_

"_One day there will be a time where you are left to fend for yourself, and there will be nobody there to help you. That will be when you get raped."_

Jackie believed she was ready by then, but she was wrong. She put the past behind her and looks forward to honing her skills with Asuka. Hopefully when Lei is finished with Alece, Jackie will be able to beat Bryan in a fight anytime.

"So, basically, while we're in Japan, you're here in Hong-Kong, knocking up that whore!"

Lei frowned at that remark. "No! Alece and I are going to take care of some things, alone!"

"That is called sex, Old Man. Look it up."

"You want me to pull over?"

"Okay fine. But is she pregnant?"

Little did Jackie know, this whole conversation was rehearsed... to protect her from the truth. Jackie rolled her eyes at Wu's comment. But, she saw a small bump on her stomach. She knew Alece wasn't pregnant, she was fat. But, Alece had the body of a model. She didn't have a round belly. It had to be the clothes she was wearing.

Lei lets out an agonized sigh. "No... she isn't..."

"You're in denial!"

Alece sighs. "Does this really have to be a secret?"

Jackie gasped. How could Alece be possibly pregnant if she has no ovaries? Maybe she was talking about the sex.

Lei makes faces at Alece, who does the same to him.

"See Old Man! She even says it shouldn't be a secret!"

Lei sighs. "Okay fine... I'm sending you two kids to Japan, because... Alece is pregnant... and... well..." He chuckles softly. "I am the father... so... the baby is to be okay... but..."

"Spit it out!"

"I'm trying to say... We need some time alone to help raise this child. Alece has too much stress going on right now... we need a break."

Jackie gasped. "Father! How is that possible?"

"Does she know about the birds and the bees?" Lei asked Alece.

"Yes..."

"But it's not possible! What happened?"

"I slept with her."

"Without a condom!"

"But she has no ovaries!"

Lei stared at Alece wide-eyed. Wu was lost.

This was not rehearsed at all. Alece never told Lei her secret. She felt uncomfortable letting him know she couldn't have kids. Very uncomfortable. She felt like she let him down.

"No ovaries? So, does this mean she's a shemale?"

Lei then looked at Alece. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I_ I... I did not vish to let you down..." Alece looks away.

Their plan fell apart right then... but Lei came up with a strategy. "So you faked your own pregancy?"

Alece nods.

"So, we're not going to Osaka! YAY! Now, why are we going to Japan?"

Lei lets out another heavy exhale. "Okay, that plan didn't work. Alece and I were going to pretend she was having a baby... to give you guys an excuse for leaving Hong-Kong..."

"When really, we're leaving because it isn't safe anymore." Wu added.

Jackie had a confused look. "So, all of this was an excuse! And Wu was in on it, too?"

All three of them nodded. "We thought you weren't ready for the truth. So, we made up something."

"Which you pointed out a fact that we didn't know."

"So, it's only because it isn't safe?"

"Yes. Alece and I are going to stay here to make Hong-Kong safer, while Wu watches over you in Japan."

"I get it now. I understand."

"Good." Lei sighs with relief. "And when Alece and I get home, she has some explaining to do!"

Alece sunk in her seat in embarrassment. _I hope he still likes me..._


	9. It's a Trap!

CHAPTER 9 It's a Trap!

**A/N: From here on out this story gets dark. Now that the kids are away... let's see how unsafe Hong-Kong really is. Also, I edited this chapter so it will fit with my other Fic, the Misadventures of Lil' Wu and Jackie.**

After dropping off both Wu and Jackie at the airport, the duo headed back to the residence. In the car, Lei started the conversation, seeing how uneasy Alece is. He didn't want her to feel ashamed. The inability to have kids... It showed how motherly Alece is, or innocent rather.

"So, um... I heard about your problems... and uh..." Lei began saying but he couldn't find the right words.

"I understand if you vant another voman to carry your children. I understand perfectly fine."

"That's not what I'm getting at... what I'm saying is... I don't mind."

"You do not?"

"No, not at all... I mean we have Jackie and Wu... and that boy..."

Alece nods. "You really think that's enough?"

"Honestly, I think three is too much. One is perfect..."

"I alvays vanted five..."

"Oh... I see... but you see how tough raising two kids is right?"

Alece nods. "If you say so..." She looks out of the window.

"We could always adopt."

"Adopt?"

"Yeah, that's what my parents did..."

"But I vant them to have our blood together as one..."

"Eh? What? I don't follow."

"I vant us to have five kids together... but I cannot have kids."

"Alece, we're 48! That's not an ideal age for kids!"

"So, you are not like those men who must have offsprings..."

Lei lets out a very loud laugh. "Hell no! I'm just a lonely man!"

"So, you don't mind?"

"No, not at all! That means we don't have to take precautions!"

Alece was confused.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad we made a compromise, like a pair of civilized adults... unlike those people on Divorce Court!"

"I guess it all makes sense in the end."

"Yeah."

The two then felt a bump in the rear that gave the two a whiplash. All Lei could think was that he has just got himself a nice car and now it's been ruined! He looks in the rear view mirror.

"Oh shit!"

"VAT! VAT! VAT!" Alece looked around frantically, as if the whole car was wet.

"BRYAN FURYY!"

"VERE! VERE! VERE!" She continued to look around crazily, panicking.

"Oh my gosh! Every time I bring up Bryan, you cower in fear. I thought you were a heartless stone cold killer! Not some make-up addict who loves watching those retarded soap operas! Cahm on! What kind of woman watches that crap?"

Alece nervously taps her fingers. "I do not feel ready..." She looked a little hurt by Lei's harsh words.

Lei saw this and softened, patting her back. "I'm sorry. It's okay. I'll be here when ever you need someone to talk to. Capish?"

"That's not even Russian."

"Just stick with the program here!" He rolls his eyes. "Now, stay in here. I'll go talk to him." Lei steps out of the car and looks at the damage. Bryan gets out as well.

"Good afternoon, detective."

"Good afternoon, druggie."

Bryan crosses his arms while Lei leans against his car, fidgeting with his hair. "So, what's up?" Lei asks.

"You are going to die, today!"

Lei chuckled at that statement. "Isn't that what you've always said for the past 5 years." Lei chuckles at that remark.

"This time... you will die."

Lei sighs. "I can tell you're pretty disturbed about this. You don't want me to die, because I'm the only person worth hunting you would want to live."

Bryan scoffs. "Hah! That girl is better! She put up quite a good fight... but too bad... you're going to die!"

"Let me guess, by Shen's hands... you don't want Shen to kill me... you want to kill me with your own hands... you enjoy having my blood on your hands... you want to just rip my head off my body... instead of allowing Shen's snakes to constrict me to death..."

Bryan smirks. "You asking me to kill you?"

Lei sighs. "Honestly, I'd rather die by your hands than my own father's hands..."

Bryan was a little confused at Lei's statement. Father's hands... did Lei's dad want him dead, too? He went along with Lei's statement. "Now, go write your will and give me your girlfriend, when you die!"

Lei turns away. "Like fucking hell you will... I'm going home anyway." He gets up and walks back into his car, while Bryan gets in his car and drives off. After Bryan leaves, Lei opens up the trunk and puts the bumper inside. Lei lets out a loud sigh of relief.

"So, vat now?" Alece asks Lei.

Lei yawns. "We get home, we get some rest, and we get some help."

"Help?"

"Yes, Shen is a very dangerous man. He may be like in his late 70's... he's very deadly."

"Has he ever beat you in battle?"

"He isn't a martial artist like we are, but he's very intelligent... Hell, even smarter than me... and he's also a sharp shooter."

"That is vy he has a lucky revolver?"

Lei nods. "Yes... he has silver bullets... and believes he can kill me with a shot to my head..."

"Vow, superstitious."

"Yup."

Finally, Lei pulls in at his house, missing a bumper on Wu's car. His car came straight from Japan, so Lei had to order the parts from Japan. Hong-Kong wouldn't have the parts he needs. Lei helped carry Alece's belongings into the house, until she stopped.

"So, vere vill I sleep?"

Lei points up the steps. "In my room."

Alece looks at him seductively. "Vere vill you sleep?"

Lei smiles innocently as he closes his eyes. "On the couch." He points to the couch with his left thumb.

Alece puts both hands on her hips. "Are you sure about that?"

Lei still nods, not catching Alece's invitation. "You're the guest, so you get the best treatment."

"Vich is giving up your bedroom."

"Yes, let me show you around."

Lei leads Alece to his bedroom, and it was not what Alece had expected. His bed with black sheets and white pillows were neatly made, free of wrinkles and creases. He had boxes with removable lids marked in Chinese stack up on top of each other. Lei had a small desk with a laptop charging. She then saw his dresser, that had a small refrigerator. His other dresser had a mirror that was cluttered with more of those boxes and newspaper clippings taped to the mirror. The walls had images of dangerous-looking individuals with a red string connecting each one of the pictures to Shen's picture in the middle. Alece even saw duct tape on the window where he had broken it with his fist. Alece even saw a couple of black tower filers. His nightstand only contained a digital alarm clock and a phone. Lei was very serious about his job. No wonder Pai left him. She was sleeping in his work area.

"Now, don't touch these boxes and the laptop." Lei warned.

Alece looked at the fridge. "Vy do you have a refridgerator?"

Lei takes a deep breath in, before speaking. "Beer. I have nice cold beer."

"Beer? Vat is that?"

Lei looks at Alece in embarrassment. "Oh, not an alcohol drinker, I see... well, um, do you know what vodka is?"

Alece nods. "Yes, I do. I have some."

Lei smiles. "May I drink some?"

"Sure."

Later that night after drinking, the two both decided it was time to go to sleep. Alece was still awake, long after Lei had left to go downstairs to sleep. She tries to sleep comfortably in Lei's bed, but something felt so empty. Tossing around, she sees a man in a chair, watching her. Alece trembled in fear as she stared at the man, sitting in the chair backwards. She couldn't see his face, but she heard his breath.

"Did I wake you up?"

Alece sighed with relief when she recognized Lei's voice. "Wulong? How long have you been here?"

Lei shrugged. "Not too long... but long enough to see you are having trouble sleeping, too..."

"Vy are you here?"

Lei looks up at the ceiling, scratching the back of his head. "It's a funny story." He chuckles. "You see, I couldn't sleep... so I thought maybe if I watched you sleeping, I'd get tired and fall asleep... weird eh?"

Alece sits up. "... but vy me? Vy not a voman on TV?" She was obviously creeped out by that statement.

"Uh... well... it costs a lot of money to watch TV at night... and it saves money if I watch someone sleeping, instead!"

Alece bought Lei's excuse and shrugged. "Okay... so... vy can you not sleep?"

Lei shrugged. "I dunno. I think I'm worried."

"About vat?"

"You know, Shen, Jackie, Wu, the others... I guess I can't rest, knowing that man is on my trail... especially what Bryan said... I think he's warning me... about Shen's plan... to decapitate me..."

"Vy are you thinking such things?"

"That's the only way I die..." His head bent at the back of the chair.

Alece crawls over to hold his chin up with her hand. "Vy so negative?"

He looks back at her with serious eyes. "The truth hurts..."

She bends over a little to be level with Lei's eyes. "I am sure ve can defeat him... nobody vill die..."

"Alece, that's not why I'm..." Lei's eyes were very well adjusted to the dark and he could see Alece's breasts from under her gown. His eyes were glued to the cleavage from down under.

"Vell, vat is it, Meester?" She waited for Lei to continue.

"Uh... well... I uh... won't die..."

"Is that a good thing?"

"No, I'll outlive you all... I'll be on the Earth until it rots... I don't want to be stuck here on this planet while everyone has moved on and are resting..."

She traces her fingers up his face, behind his ear, and through his hair. "You vill not suffer from everyone's death... you vill one day die a fitting death like I..."

As Alece moved her hand, her breast slightly shifted to the left. Lei had watched that movement.

He smiles. "I guess you're right... I'll one day touch your ti_" Lei bit his tongue when he realized what he was saying. "blade of death..."

Alece nods. "But I vill not kill you... never..." She nuzzles his neck and finally gives him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Uh... Alece..."

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you mind if I sleep with you, tonight?"

Alece shakes her head. "Not at all... I think that is vy I cannot sleep."

"Me too..." He steps out of his chair to put it elsewhere, as a loud tumbling noise was heard soon thereafter. "AHHH! MY TOE! DAMNIT! IT HURTS!" He hops on one leg, holding his foot.

Alece sighs. "Just get in bed..."

Lei hops on his foot and jumps onto bed as Alece rolled over. He lies down under the covers as Alece does the same. She doesn't expect his arm being wrapped around her waist, but smiled when he did. They both said goodnight and went to sleep.

The very next day, in the morning at the house, Alece and Lei were going through some files in his bedroom, to make it more comfortable for the two to sleep in. During the heat of passion, Lei's phone rang. He quickly answers it.

"Hello? …... No. Not at this moment... okay, I'll go check it out... thanks." Lei then hangs up. "Alece, stay here. I'll be right back." Lei then goes into his closet to strap on his shoulder gun holster and his black leather jacket. Alece grabs his arm, before he leaves.

"Vere are you going?"

"I have to go... trust me... I'll be fine."

"Vere are you going?"

"To catch a bad guy."

"But you are off today!"

"I know but this is the last chance I'll get."

Alece wraps her arms around Lei's waist and kisses his cheek. "Do not take long."

Lei smiles, placing his hands over Alece's much smaller hands. He turns his head to kiss her upper lip. "When I get back... I'll make this a night you won't forget."

"I vill be vaiting." Alece lets go of Lei and allows him to leave.

He quickly gets into his Camry and makes into the junkyard, parking next to Fong's police car. He gets out of his car and is greeted by Fong.

"Good... now, the suspect has entered this building." Fong whispers.

"Did he go in alone?" Lei whispers back.

"Yes, he did."

"We should be careful. He might have back up."

"Well, I did see Bryan Fury, Nina Williams, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Koda, and Alexa Khanga in there too, with some old guy..."

"Damnit Fong! It's a trap!"

"What? Have you been watching too much Star Wars, lately?"

"No, I'm serious. All of those people have banded together to try and kill me! I even question your trust."

"You know you can trust me. We're partners!"

Lei huffs. "Listen... we're going in, but if things get out of hand... leave this place at once, and never look back. I can't risk dragging you into my affairs."

"Um, okay..."

The two peeked through the dirty glass to see what was going on, and Lei saw Bryan smile at him. "Shit!" Lei realized he fell into a trap that he saw coming. Shen whacks Lei in the head with his cobra cane, laughing maniacally. Lei then blacks out right then.


	10. A Fallen Ally

CHAPTER 10 A Fallen Ally **(Yes, that's the name of my favorite track in the Tekken 6 OST and it's a very relevant title for this chapter)**

Lei finally woke up, but he soon found himself in a terrible situation. Both of his wrists were hand cuffed to the steering wheel of his Camry. It didn't take long for him to find out that he was about to get crushed inside this car. What's worse... he has a seat belt on him. Lei had to think quickly or else he won't be able to see anyone again. Lei used his feet to yank off the steering wheel from the car. Then, he bends over to unclip the seatbelt. Unfortunately, Lei couldn't get out through the door, since the hood of the car was being crushed at the moment. He pops the trunk button with his foot and crawls back to lower the seats and tosses everything in the trunk out of the conveyor belt. Lei then jumps out of the trunk as the Camry then crumples into a can. He sighed with relief.

"Glad that damn car is gone..." He then noticed he was on the hood of his partner's car... trapped in the same fashion. Lei bashes the windshield with the steering wheel attached to his wrists.

"Lei! Look out!" Fong shouts at the top of his lungs. Lei turned his head and immediately ducked when a big huge crane swings toward his head. The claws of the crane then lifts the police car into the air, with Fong scared to death. As he slides down, Lei quickly grabs the grill guards, dangling in the air as Fong screams. They were being swung back and forth, as an attempt to drop Lei. Finally the crane drops Fong, and Lei lets go, running up the car to grab the claws. Lei hung on for dear life as he was being swung around once more.

"Whaaaahhhhh!" Lei screams as he hits a pile of scrap metal. He was forced to drop as he rolls down the pile. As soon as he hits the ground he winces in pain. "Oh... my back..."

Lei then sees the crane pick up Fong, and quickly runs into the machine, to climb up on it from the side. He crashes through the window with his feet and latches onto to the suspect with his legs, to do a Sleeper Hold on him, with the steering wheel. The suspect falls unconscious and Lei sees that the police car was back on the conveyor belt, with Fong inside. He hurries to the main control and sees that Miguel is in there. Lei whacks him with the wheel, and Miguel stumbles back, as Lei then does his Rave Spin Kick. While Miguel is on the ground, Lei looks at the controls and finds the switch to turn off the machine, but Miguel sweeps Lei onto the ground.

"Unfortunately for you... I am having a bad day."

Lei smirks. "Unfortunately for you... I am a Super Cop!" He sends a kick to Miguel's torso, knocking him out of the window. He quickly gets onto his feet and as soon as he turns off the scrap machine... Lei found out he was too late. The Crown Victoria was now a crushed cube. Lei jumps out of the window and embraces the cube.

"FONG! FONG! FONG!"

Shen walks up with his cobra cane laughing crazily. "So, lamenting over a fallen ally?"

Lei turns his head. "You did this! You set us up!"

"So, I did? What does that prove? Don't you understand. You did this! You killed your partner. Don't worry this is the beginning. As long as you're alive... everyone in this world will die... by your hands."

Lei frowns deeply. "What are you talking about?"

"Fu-Mie... you were born for one purpose in life... to kill!"

"I can choose my own fate. I'm not falling for that. I chose to protect and serve."

"You can't escape your destiny. You were created for perfection... you will cause the end of the world to come..."

"Listen, Shen, I'm not like them! I'm not a monster!"

"Says the man who recovered getting shot to the head in three weeks."

"SHUT UP!" Lei charged at Shen, who whacks Lei in the ankle with the cane, making him crumble.

"You must die, for the better of this world. You're not going to destroy this planet, no matter what."

The agile man gets up, recovering from that nasty beating. "I made myself a vow... and I intend to keep it... do you know what I vowed...? I vowed... that I will make the world a better place, while I'm still alive..." He swings the wheel at Shen's jaw, knocking him down to the ground. "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

Shen gets up wiping the blood off of his lips. "I should have never doubted you at first... I give you props. Now, I must leave you to morn over your dead partner. Next time, it will be Alece."

"Are you threatening me? I can arrest you for that!"

"Why don't you arrest me now?" Shen smiles, waiting for Lei's reaction.

Lei couldn't reply to that. Shen had him beat. "I'll get you next time!"

The Chinese detective watches as his father walks away, leaving in his limo. Lei sits on the cube and sighs in frustration.

"I could have saved him..."

Shen had Fong alive, strapped to a chair, for questioning. Bryan had a metal baseball bat, ready to club him if he doesn't comply.

"So, Fong Toh... you're Lei's partner?"

"Yes, I am! What do you want from me?"

"Information. You are going to give me it!"

"What if I don't?"

Shen snapped his fingers and Fong was beaten in the head. "You will die a horrible death!"

Fong grimaces in pain. "Why do you want to get info from me? Why not someone else like his girlfriend?"

Shen laughs. "We tried that."

"She's too feisty." Bryan muttered.

"And what do you want me to tell you?"

"About him. What you know."

"Why?"

"If you haven't found out already... he is my son."

Fong gasps. Bryan kept a serious face, but deep down inside he was surprised.

"What? He told me his father died! A long time ago in a shootout!"

Shen was very amused with Fong. "Intelligent man I see... I should never underestimate him. He told you a believable lie, so that nobody would find out. He is my son after all..."

Bryan joined Shen in on the laughter, as Fong struggled to get free.

"Lei's gonna kick all ya'll's asses!"

"It's no use. He believes you're dead. I intended to make him think that way."

"He didn't see me escape?"

"Nope. He was too occupied with one of my bodyguards to even notice. You see, he lusts for blood... he may not know it... but one day... he will kill us all!"

"That is uncouth! Did you go senile?"

Bryan beats Fong with the bat.

"If you say any unnessary comments, keep in mind that may also kill you." He laughs once more.

The young police officer was very mad. That man is Lei's father... he sees a strong resemblance between the two... Shen looked older. Lei looked very young. "So, what will you accomplish, if you kill me?"

"My master plan."

"What is it?"

"I know that boy very well... he has a fragile soul underneath all of that thick hide... that is all that is left of his humanity. By killing those around him, he will eventually give into my words... and put an end to his own life."

The brunette's eyes widened. "What if he dies?"

"The world will be a much safer place."

"What if he doesn't?"

"The world will end."

"I think you may be crazy."

CRASH! Fong took another painful blow on the back of his head.

"Now, tell me... does he have any other kids?"

"I don't know!"

CLANG!

"Alright, now, is he teaming up with others?"

"I don't know!"

CLASH!

"What do you know?"

"All I know is that he is a Super Cop. He doesn't trust me. He never tells me anything... I didn't even know he had kids until last week, when they got arrested."

Shen was angry. "That's all?"

Fong nods. "Yeah..."

"KILL HIM!"

Fong was in fear. "I thought you'd spare me!"

"Nope... I gave you too much info... about my plans. For that... you will die..."

"But_"

It was too late, Bryan had already released a large boa constrictor, that began to wrap itself around Fong's neck. He tried to breathe as his face turned purple. Shen and Bryan both laughed as the life was being sucked out of him. When he stopped struggling and limped, the snake slithered back into his cage, as Shen smiles.

"Dispose of this body! Hang it up in his office!"

Lei was now sitting in his superior's office, ready to tell him the bad news. Luckily, Lei managed to get the handcuffs off his wrists, and was free.

"So, you caught the suspect off duty?"

Lei nods. "Fong asked that I come help him."

"And where is Fong?"

Lei's eyes began to dampen as he sniffles. He lets out a loud gulp. "He's dead, sir."

Chief Ray's eyes widened. "Do you have his body?"

Lei hugged his shoulders as he tried to hold back his tears. "It's in my office..." He shakes violently.

"What is he doing there?"

"Y_Y_Y_you'll see..."

The chief knew of Lei's prideful attitude. He often tried to hide his emotions... but that was easily noticed. "Wulong, it's okay. You can let it out."

Lei hid his hands in his face as he cried. "I killed him!"

"Are you admitting to murder?"

"I was selfish. I wanted to catch the suspect, not saving Fong! I let him die, sir!"

"Quit blaming yourself for something you didn't do! You always do that every time you fail to save one of your clients!"

"If I let Pao-Long get away, Fong would still be here... I was even selfish enough to let myself live. I should be dead."

The chief was very disappointed with Lei's pessimism. It was like he was bipolar. He's very optimistic... and he's also very pessimistic. He can be the nicest man alive. He can also be the meanest man alive. His unpredictable mood changes made him quite an interesting character. "Wulong! Say that again and I'll fire you!"

Lei looks up with bloodshot eyes. His face was soaked in his tears. Even his bangs were soaked by his tears. "I think I need a break."

"Yes, you do. Can you tell me how he died? I understand if it is too painful for you to tell me."

He looks away. "They crushed him in the car compactor while he was trapped inside..." Lei flips his wet bangs. "I tried to save him, but I was too late... I'm sorry sir."

The Chief understood why Lei was so sad... he failed to rescue his partner while he was in trouble. That was one of the worst ways to die... worse than a gunshot to the head. "That is very tragic... I'm sorry..." He pats Lei on the back and hugs him. "Did Pao-Long do this?"

Lei shakes his head. "It was all a set-up! All my father's evil plot! To make me suffer from what I was falsely accused of doing to him!"

Ray was surprised that Lei had a father, still alive. He thought papa Lei died of liver infection. He then realized Lei was talking about his real father... but the chief thought real papa Lei died in a house fire. "Your father? Isn't he dead?"

Lei puts his palm over his forehead. "My biological father. I don't feel like talking about _him_..."

Chief Ray looked at Lei in deep concern. He didn't look like he was well. Lei needed to take a break from his work, and spend some quality time with his family. If he continues to work, Lei will loose his sanity. Ray didn't want to loose one of his best detectives to insanity. He sometimes feared that Lei would one day take his own life, the way things have been going for him. He even wondered if he even sees his two kids on a daily basis.

"Don't worry. We got someone to replace you."

"I can never be replaced!" Lei gave his superior a cold stare.

Chief grins nervously at his wrong use of words. "I'm sorry. I meant to fill in for you, while you pull yourself together."

Lei looked at the clock. It has been three and a half hours since he left Alece at his house. "Damnit..."

The Chief saw Lei's urgency. "You are dismissed!"

Lei crosses his arms. "I don't have a car... Daddy crushed it."

"Well, how did you get here, then?"

"I got a taxi."

"Well, want me to get you a taxi back to your house?"

Lei nods. "Please."

Ray dials a taxi for Lei. Then Lei leaves the office to limp his way to the lobby. His ankle was swollen from Shen's cane. Putting weight on it would cause a very sharp pain. He encounters a Chinese man with curly red hair and pale blue eyes. Lei could tell this man was blind, but he stood there, staring at this man. Eventually he noticed Lei's presence.

"What'chu lookin' at?" This man said this strangely in a southern-ghetto slang.

"Nothing. Just thought you looked like someone I know."

"I get that a lot."

The two then took off in opposite directions. Lei mumbled... "He's Alece's kid, alright..."

"You know my mother?" He asks Lei.

Lei turns around. "How could I never guessed? You're just like her... always yelling at me for apparently no reason..." He sighs as he continued on his way.

He steps out in the heavy rain showers. Lei could only sigh. "It always rains when I'm sad..." He droops his head down. "I sometimes think the rain is my mother's tears... in the sky... crying because she is sorry for the pain I'm going through..." He steps out to get himself drenched in it, forgetting Alece's fear of water. "And I find it relaxing..."

**A/N: I feel sorry for Lei. I seriously do. Poor guy. Hang in there. No wonder he looses his sanity in Part III. Oops! I said too much!**


	11. Sex, Violence, and Drugs

CHAPTER 11 Sex, Violence, and Drugs

Alece sat on the couch, enjoying her soap. She was able to understand the English subtitles and gasped at several things.

"Oh no! Ryan is in a coma! And Daphne is cheating on him! How dare she!"

Lei managed to get out of the taxi with no aid. He refused to get a doctor, and was able to make it into the house. He fumbled around for the keys in his pocket. He turns the key as the knob opens. Lei felt deep remorse and sorrow... he feel he was responsible for his partner's violent death. He steps inside, forgetting he had promised Alece he'd return. The Russian redhead saw how ill Lei looked when he walked in the door all soaked and wet. The second she saw his wetness, she ran and hid in the closet underneath the stairs. Lei could only sigh.

"I am coated in acid." He said this in sarcasm.

"You are vet! You vill burn me!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll go change into something dry!"

"Do that! I do not vish to die!"

"You're not gonna die if I touch you when you're wet!"

"I GOT BURNED VEN I TOUCHED VATER!"

"Oh my gaw, really? Pft. How the hell do you keep yourself so nice and tidy and clean... and smelling like perfume?"

"I vash myself vith boiling vater... it does not burn my skin like cold vater..."

"You are one weird lady. That's what I like about you. So weird, yet funny. You never fail to humor me."

"Vell, do not touch me until you are dry."

"Alright. I also want you to check out my ankle."

"Vy do you not heal?"

"I don't heal from broken bones."

"Vell, dry up."

Lei climbed up the stairs to take off all of his drenched wet clothes and dried himself off with a towel. Then he finds himself some loose clothes to wear and then makes his way back down the steps. "Okay, I'm dry now."

Alece peeks out of the closet. "Good. Now, vat happened?"

Lei flopped on the couch and sighed. "Shen killed my partner!"

"Shen? Your partner? That Fong man?"

"Yes, him."

"How did he die?"

Lei's eyes began to sting him as he gulped. "He got crushed in a car compactor."

Alece scoffed. "Fire is a better death."

Lei gave Alece a death glare. "If you kill someone, I'm leaving you!"

Alece snapped herself back to normal. "Sorry. Could not resist. I have to work on it. Tragic death indeed."

"I couldn't save him in time! I was too busy dealing with the suspect to even notice!"

"Poor Wulong-San... did the best he could and ended up beating up on himself." Alece sits down and looks at the swollen ankle. "Vat did you do?"

"Shen jabbed me with his cane..."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Ow. What of it?"

"It is larger than my fist right now."

Lei's eyes widened at the size, but then realized that Alece's fist was no larger than a baseball. He could easily cover her entire fist with just one hand, all around. Alece was a very petite woman, and as a petite woman, she has petite hands. "Wow."

"Let me get some ice." Alece gets up and Lei watches as she puts on gloves as she picks up some ice and puts it in a towel she got from upstairs and sets it under Lei's injured ankle. "There. That should stop the sevelling."

"You know, Alece, there is a reason why I didn't send you to Japan."

"Vy?"

"Because you are a very valuable ally. You make a great bodyguard, you're a medic... and you're special... What more can I ask?"

"So, that is vy? Not because you like me?"

"Okay, that too... but mainly, you and I as a team, we are unstoppable."

"Because of this? Vat can you do?"

"I'm the brains. You're the brawns. I'm smart. I can track down suspects and sense a trap, before we fall into it. You just kill people."

"I see..." Alece turns on the TV, and Lei sighed when saw what was on. She pushes Lei aside just so she could watch her show.

"Soap..." He wheezes in frustration.

"SHH! Diane had sex vith John! And Victor does not know! He is about to find out!"

"Here we go..." Lei lets out a heavy exhale. He was definitely not looking forward to Alece's soap operas. Then again, it could be worse. "By the way, when the commercial comes one, please... get me some of your vodka."

Alece nods. "That vill be done... I vill drink vith you too..."

"Atleast I have a drinking buddy now..." Lei rolls his head back as he closes his eyes to relax.

After the commercial break was over, Alece went upstairs to get herself and Lei some vodka. She got two cups and placed the bottle in the middle. The two shared the bottle.

"So, why don't you just get me one whole bottle?"

Alece laughed. She was already intoxicated after one drink. "Silly Vulong... you see... this stuff's strong..." She takes a sip of her second cup.

Lei was barely affected by the drink, but he only drank one cup, slowly at a time. He was being very cautious. He didn't want to get so drunk, that he'd wake up next to a pregnant woman, eventhough Alece couldn't have kids. He can easily unintentionally restore her fertility. He noticed the more Alece drank, the more bubbly she became. Her manners and proper speech pattern went out the window. She was talking like a drunk Russian woman.

"So, you like to play games, boy? Hm?" Alece was rocking back and forth, crazily.

Lei felt uneasy. Alece was getting very drunk. She may be an even better drunken fighter than Lei ever would. "Um, Alece, I think you had a little bit too much..."

Alece giggles as she leaned closer to Lei. "So, you gonna arrest me or vat?" She slides her fingers under his shirt. "I am vaiting..." She moans as she closes her eyes.

Lei sighed. "Listen, you need to back off the booze... obviously, you are getting very drunk..."

Alece began to undo her dress. "It is hot in here... ugh... I hate menopause..."

Lei was startled by Alece taking off her dress, now only seen in her underwear. Her ivory skin was very tempting to Lei. Not to mention she was missing a belly button. All there was was a flat stomach, where here belly button was supposed to be. She had a beautiful curvacious body, with her hips larger than her upper body. She had such lovely body with a rounded butt and supple breasts, she was a master temptress.

"I think you've gotten a little titty_ I mean tipsy." Lei corrected himself, quickly.

Alece giggled playfully. "You vant me... so badly..." She shakes her breasts. "You vant this..."

Lei didn't know what to do. His hormones were taking control of his judgement. "Listen Alece, we cannot do this... we need to focus. I can't have you pregnant. I need you to take out some people, otherwise I send you to Japan."

"I cannot have babies... so...? This is not a problem."

Lei sighed. "Do you want me to replace you with someone else?"

Alece pouted. "No!"

"After we take care of Shen, then you can get into my pants. I promise. Okay?"

Alece leans in to kiss Lei on the cheeks. "Oh vell... have any better ideas to pass the time? Like strip poker?"

Lei face palmed at that comment. "Oh fine... get mad at a crippled man, will ya'!"

Alece snuggles against Lei. "You are so varm..."

"Uh... thanks...?"

Back at the police station, Khang was in Lei's office, helping himself to the leather seat. He kicks his feet back and sighs contently. A young woman had accompanied him as well. She had long black hair that went past her waist, an hourglass figure, and blue eyes. She was a beautiful American doctor who assisted Khang in reading documents outloud for him. She was also his lover. Her pink lips curled into a smile.

"So, Zakk, I guess this is your first day here. Will we get to meet your mother?"

Khang nods. "We should be able to see her soon. She says she found herself a man, here in Hong-Kong."

"That's good for her." She smiles once more.

"I hope he's good to her." He crosses his arms and blows his curly red bang into the air in anger. "Or else I'll kick his ass!"

"Well, I'll be going to the restroom."

Khang nods once more. "Okay, Valerie."

Valerie is Khang's lover, and a childhood friend of his. She is a Russian-American like her boyfriend, and very pretty. She is also very naive and innocent. Khang then realized that he had feelings for her, and often protects her. He hopes one day the two will be married. It was the only case he wished that he could see her beautiful smiling face. His brain couldn't comprehend vision, and as much as he tried imagining what sight is like, no luck.

Bryan Fury whistles as he enters the police station. He waltz his way through the door to the receptionist's counter.

"Excuse me, sir. Who do you wish to look for?"

Bryan turned his head. "Is Wulong in?"

The receptionist shakes her head. "He left for a vacation. His partner died... but Det. Khang would be more than welcome to help."

_Khang huh? We'll see who that is..._ "Sure thing."

The receptionist told Bryan where Det. Khang was and he opened the door. He was expecting to see Alece, but instead, he saw a Russo-Asian man.

Khang sensed Bryan's steps inching closer to the door. He sat in his desk, prepared to fight. He hoped Valerie would stay in the bathroom until he took out this monster. The second Bryan walked in, the young man began to listen to Bryan's heartbeat and lungs to hear that he is currently blood thirsty, just as his mother sometimes was. His crystal blue eyes wandered to the side.

"You aren't human. I can tell your motives are not what I'd call good."

Bryan was very impressed with this man's detection skills. "Impressive. You read minds?"

"Nope. I just know you came here to terrorize Wulong."

He could see a resemblance between this young man and Lei. He could also see Alece in him. "You're pretty smart."

The Russo-Asian reached for a gun. He knew Bryan Fury was a threat. "I am."

"Heheh! Can you send your mother and father a message. Tell them that I'm gonna kill the chief, and blow up their house."

"Not on my watch." The young man got the gun out quick and fired at Bryan, but unfortunately, he missed and shot the wall, instead. "Damnit!"

Bryan saw that his aiming was horrible. He wasn't even close. "Poor little boy, don't know how to use a gun!"

The man gritted his teeth and growled. "I'm gonna mess you up! TAH!" He fired the gun until it ran out of bullets all across the room. He was unable to hit Bryan Fury at all.

The cyborg laughed in amusement. "Pathetic. You call yourself a cop, and you can't even aim?" He walked over to where Detective Khang was and grabbed his collar. "Aww... look at this! You're blind! You have that little walking stick! Hahahah!"

Detective Khang remembered Bryan Fury now. He was the same man who raped his mother and tossed him out of the window, costing him his blindness. Khang sighed.

"So what? What if I can't see? I'm still powerful. You know why I'm blind? Because of you. That's why!" He uses the walking stick to get free from Bryan's grasp. He drops him on the floor and Khang quickly gets up.

"I tell ya' your father is such a man-whore... more of you kids keep popping up. There's no end to you kids..."

Khang stands up and gets into his fighting stance. "My mother said she was inseminated by the scientists in Russia. We escaped the lab and then you come ALONG AND RUIN US ALL! IMMA MESS YO' UP!" He sends a powerful punch that knocked Bryan back several walls.

"Impressive strength. This fight will be interesting." He wipes the blood from his lips.

Meanwhile Valerie heard the commotion and the gunshots being fired. She hides in her stall and screams. "ZAKK! HELP ME!" She wails her arms as she kneels down on the toilet.


	12. Freewheel Burning

CHAPTER 12 Freewheel Burning

Lei sighed when he was forced to remove a garment of his clothing, Alece was a pro at this. She started the game in her underwear, and she's still in her underwear. Alece giggled childishly as she watched Lei frown. "Silly Wulong..."

"Have we even decided what happens to the looser?"

Alece giggles. "That is a tough one... I say... if you loose, you have to do vatever I say... I mean, if I tell you to get naked, you must..."

"I told you you can get into my pants later..."

"Vy not now?"

"Remind me never to get you drunk ever again..."

The two heard a gunshot. "What was that?"

Alece puts her hand inside of Lei's pants and into his "danger-zone". "Do not vorry... just the neighbors... it is us... twoo... alone..."

Lei was turned on by this touch but he did his best to resist the sexual temptation and focus on the gunshot. They could die right then and there, in this house. Lei stands up in spite of his wound. "Alece, we have to leave now!"

"To a hotel?"

"Put some clothes on! We're leaving! NOW!"

Alece giggles. "Okay, sir..." She grabs Lei's pajama top and buttons herself up.

Lei sighed. "Not what I had in mind, but it should do for now. I have a friend who can house us, here in Hong-Kong. So, we'd better leave!"

Alece helps Lei up and laughs once more. "May ve have sex there?"

"Sure, but we need to go." Lei hops on one leg across the room to where the keys are. He grabs the keys to the Nissan Z. "This is a last resort." Lei watches as he saw the men armed with guns around the front perimeter of the house. As the men bang the front door down, Lei quickly grabs Alece over his shoulder and escapes through the back. Lei tosses Alece into the passenger car, fastens her seatbelt, and quickly jumps in. "Wu drove this car recently... so it should work."

Alece sighs. "It better."

Lei turns the key with a flick of his wrist, but all he heard was the engine. "C'mon! Baby! Please! I need you one last time!"

The car refused to start. Lei attempted it once more and nothing happened.

"Maybe the car dislikes you." Alece suggested.

"You do realize that if this car does not start, we're dead?"

"No..." Alece was very scared now.

"Yep. No sex. So, just hope and pray that this engine starts..." Lei flicked his wrists, once more, and the car starts. "YES!"

Alece clapped happily as Lei sped off into the distance. "Now, to see Yuan!"

Det. Khang had started a shootout in the police station. Bullets were flying everywhere as the officers tried to stop Bryan Fury. They didn't know that he couldn't be shot down, he was bullet proof. He had killed several men who covered Det. Khang, but some of them were still alive.

"Go protect the chief! He wants to kill him!" The Russo-Chinese man whispered.

"Okay!" The Chinese officer runs out of Lei's office to go find the chief, but was later slaughtered by Bryan.

"Heheheheh... nice try..."

Det. Khang charged head on to tackle Bryan Fury and the two end up outside of the police station.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH!" He rams Bryan in the forehead with his head.

"Heheheh! That's classified." Bryan smirks as he tosses the young cop onto a brick wall.

Det. Khang gets up and coughs blood. "Damnit!" He sends several flash kicks to Bryan's face, but he parries the attack. However, Det. Khang was able to use his other leg to knee Bryan in the ribs, followed by a Tornado Kick. He then elbows Bryan in the neck to send him down.

"Impressive... you're the strongest one out of all his children... but that little girl has more potential... she's more fun to battle with!"

The young redhead was confused. "What are you saying?"

"I better leave you and your cops alone. You appear to be such a worthy opponent. And one more thing... you will never replace your daddy..." Bryan turns around and leaves as Det. Khang looks in the wrong direction sighing.

"What a guy..."

"We're being followed!" Lei yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Not fun." Alece added, a bit more sober now.

The two were now in a heap o trouble. Shen's followers were all driving three different cars behind Alece and Lei. The Nissan Fairlady was falling apart. Lei already lost the left rear hubcap and fender. At this rate, he'll loose the wheel next. Not to mention, the gas is very low. Lei had twisted his ankle, got Alece so drunk that all she ever thinks about is getting Lei'd, and his partner died because he was involved with Shen. Lei's day could not possibly get any worse. KLUNK! Whoomp there it is! The rear bumper flew off. Lei had to concentrate on loosing those guys for good.

"How much abuse can Aszu's car take?" Lei asks Alece.

"A lot more."

Lei smirked. "Good. Now hang on tight, this is going to get crazy!"

Alece looked like she was turned on. "I like crazy!"

"Good for you."

Lei saw as the men began to roll down the windows to fire at the Nissan. Lei quickly avoided the gunshots and held the clutch as he shifted two gears to make a left drift at an attempt to eliminate some cars. The falling apart car worked to his advantage. Two right fenders flew off the car and hit one white BMW that was chasing them. It caused the tires to go flat on that car, and made the driver loose control and hit a light pole.

Alece looked at Lei. "You are so amazing!"

"I try." Lei smiled. "Now, one down, two more to go."

As Lei had said, there were two cars left, a white Ford Pinto and a white Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII. He drove carefully, trying to loose them, but not to attract traffic cops. He did not want another civilian death to happen. He wasn't going to let the same thing that happened to Fong happen to the traffic cops. An idea sparked into Lei's mind. He slowed down a little, causing Alece to look at the idiot gauges in concern.

"Out of gas?"

"No, not yet! Almost there!"

Lei waits for the white Mitsubishi to catch up to his bumper before he speeds up. He drives toward the edge of the bridge, with traffic below. Alece screams, thinking Lei has lost his mind. Lei pushes the pedal to the max, inching his way toward the edge, and at the very last second, Lei makes a sharp turn back onto the road. The Mitsubishi drove off the bridge, into the road below, with the oncoming traffic hitting the driver.

"Amazing!" Alece was rooting for Lei as if he was a football player.

Lei smiles once more. "Thank ya'! Thank ya' very much!" Lei says, imitating Elvis Presley.

"Now, one more!"

Alece was too drunk to realize why they were being hunted in the first place. "Vy are they after us? Can they just leave us alone?"

"That's life, honey."

From a distance, Lei saw a train. The car was on very low gas and was about to quit at any second now. It was making spitting noises. Lei knew this car has almost reached its limit. Thus, a new crazy idea was born. Lei floors the gas pedal and speeds up very fast. Alece closed her eyes in fear. As the car was airborne, the gas was empty and the engine died. When Alece opened her eyes and saw how high up in the air she was, she screamed once more. A huge jerk forced the two forward as the car hits the ground, making a loud bump as the car rolled downhill. Lei saw the Pinto land on the rear and explode. He watched the fireworks in the rear as he felt the car begin to stop. It died on him in a bad time, but the good news, is that they were no longer being chased. Alece tucks her hand under her chin.

"Vat now, officer?"

Lei cleared his throat. "Push this car the rest of the way."

Alece scoffs. "You are kidding."

"Nope. I'm sober. I know what I'm saying."

Alece giggles. "Do I really have to? Can ve just not have sex?"

Lei sighs. "Don't look at me! The gas is out!" He points at the idiot board. "If you want to get Lei'd so badly, then why don't you help us out by PUSHING THIS DAMN CAR!" Lei panted after yelling at Alece so loudly.

Alece frowned. "VELL THEN, MEESTER, VY DO YOU NOT PUSH IT THEN?"

"IN CASE THIS IS NEW INFORMATION: I HAVE A TWISTED ANKLE! Damnit!"

"You vere valking fine."

"I was LIMPING! Hoping on one leg!"

"Ve lost them all. Ve should be able to have some fun and enjoy ourselves..."

Lei shakes his head. "No, we are not. Alece, you're drunk. And to my relief, you're not a violent drunk. That is also to my anguish. Alece, I'm in dire need off your help right now. Please, just push the damn car! The sooner we get gas. The sooner we get to Yuan's house. The sooner we can have sex! Comprende?"

Alece nods. "I understand."

Lei smiled. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, back at Lei's house, a white limo pulls up in the driveway. Shen steps out with his two bodyguards. He looks at the tire tracks and sighs. "What's the report?"

One of the men holding a pump-action shotgun approaches his leader. "Sir, they escaped."

Shen was outraged. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED!" One of the bodyguards grabbed the unlucky guy by the collar, forcing him to drop his weapon.

"They went through the back door..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT THEM?"

"We went after them, sir... we have yet to get the news."

"Very well then."

The bodyguard dropped the man as Shen received a phone call. "Hello. WHAT? THEY GOT AWAY! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL DOING! YOU REALLY FUCKED THIS MISSION UP THIS TIME! UAAAAAAHHHHH!" Shen was very angry. "YOU BETTER FIND THEM OR ELSE YOU'RE SNAKE-CHOW!" He hangs up. "Now, that they escaped death, we might as well go poke around in this house to see what they were up to..." He smirks, before he was cut off by a phone call. "Yes? WHAT! SHE GOT AWAY! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU SUCK! YOU GUYS ARE SO UNRELIABLE! UGGH!" He tosses the phone on the ground and crushes it with his cane.

The bodyguards knew this old-timer was angry, and left him some space. "Anyway, tommorrow at dawn, let's go invade Mao's house, and see if we can capture him, no? Hopefully, we'll run into Fu-Mie." Shen grins evilly as he lets out a long laugh.


	13. Twin Dragons

CHAPTER 13 Twin Dragons

**A/N: I had lots of fun writing this chapter. We get to see Lei's sexiness... and Alece's sexiness... and we meet his sexy twin brother. Now, that's all I have to say... for now...**

The long three and a half-hour drive was tough, but Lei managed to pull through. Alece fell asleep after she pushed the car to a local gas station. That helped the situation a lot. Once at Yuan's house, Lei limped his way to the apartment and knocked. A man who looked incredibly like Lei, except he was taller and larger and had his hair braided back, answered the door.

"Fu-Mie?" Yuan asks.

Lei nods.

"What happened? Why are you half-naked? What's w_"

"Shhh... all Shen's plan."

"Oh... come on in."

Lei pointed his thumb at the car. "My girlfriend's still in the car."

"I'll go get her for ya'."

"Thanks." Lei smiles as he hops inside the house. Lei took a seat on the couch and lies down. He takes off his hair bow and closes his eyes for a moment. Yuan unfastened Alece's seatbelt and carried her small body into his house, to the guest's room. He quietly closes the door.

"Why is she wearing your shirt?"

"She was drunk."

"Why are you dating a white woman?"

Lei sighed and frowned. "Are you even married?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Where is she?"

"She's in bed. What about you? What about your wife? Oh yeah, I forgot! You have a white girlfriend. She'd better make a good wife."

Lei was somewhat angered at this comment. "Black or white. I don't care anymore. I will admit, she's not exactly an 'ideal' wife, but I love her nonetheless. Can you atleast admimt she's attractive, despite being a white Russian woman."

Yuan lets out a heavy exhale. "I suppose your kids are in Japan..."

Lei nods. "Yes. But I also discovered that Alece and I both have a son."

"You actually slept with _her_?"

"Long story short, the Russians kidnapped me and took my sperm to impregnate her. I dunno how and why in the world they would do that? I think it has to do with our mother..."

Yuan's eyes widened. "You mean she's_"

"Yes. I was quite surprised, myself, too. I mean that's not why we're in love. I fell in love before we knew."

"I get it now..."

Lei yawns. "I'm going to bed now. So, goodnight." He gets off the couch and joins Alece in the guest's bedroom. He lifts the covers and lies down next to her, holding her tightly in his arms, resting his head against her neck. Alece tosses a little in her sleep, but never wakes up. He smiles as he watches her in her sleep. He gently nuzzles her cheeks.

"Nǐ shì rúcǐ měilì dāng nǐ shuìjiào." (You look beautiful when you're sleeping) He whispers affectionately in her ear.

Alece turned her head a little once more as she smiled. "Yesli vy hotite govoritʹ so mnoĭ, sdelaĭte eto na angliĭskom yazyke." (If you wish to speak to me, do it in English.)

Lei didn't understand Alece, but he knew what she was saying wasn't a compliment. "Nǐ dòu wǒ, Alece. Nǐ de èluósī jiùshì zhème piàoliang... Zhè shì yīgè měilì de yǔyán, nǐ bù tóngyì ma?" (Ya' know, Alece, Russian is a beautiful language. Don't you agree? Right?)

"Govoritʹ na angliĭskom yazyke." (Speak in English.)

Lei kisses her forehead. "Wǎnān." (Goodnight)

Alece smiles. She understood that. "Spokoĭnoĭ nochi." (Goodnight)

The next morning, Alece wakes up, trying to get out of Lei's arms, but he had a tight grip on her. The more she struggled, the tighter Lei's grip became. She could only sigh. Alece turns around and pokes Lei in the nose.

"Ow!" Lei grimaces in pain as he yelped.

Alece shakes her head. "I need to get up."

Lei hugs Alece, lovingly, tightening his grip more. "When I have you in my arms, it's hard to let go. You're just so warm..."

Alece smiles. "I appreciate the hospitatlity, but..." Alece's smile went into a frown. "I really need to get up."

"I want to talk."

"Vell, let us talk after I use ze commode."

"Okay... I'll be waiting." Lei had a sigh of disappointment, still not opening his eyes. He lets go of Alece and turns over on his side and snuggles under the covers. "I love sleeping next to Alece... she's just so warm..." He smiles contently.

After Alece had flushed the toilet, she washes her hands with scolding hot water, and walks out of the bathroom. She sighs when she finds out she's wearing nothing but her boyfriend's shirt. She walks into the kitchen to get herself and Lei a snack, but was startled when she saw a shirtless long-black haired Asian man in the fridge.

"Wulong-San?"

Yuan looked over to see Alece staring at him, with curiosity sparkling in her eyes. Yuan could see why Lei fell for her. She was so pretty, lovely, and sexy. He saw the shirt cut off at her shoulder, showing her black bra, that showed her breast cleavage. She looked so innocent, it was a hot factor. Yuan seductively smiles back, taking advantage of this moment.

"Up already, hm?"

Alece gave Yuan a strange look. "Wulong-San, vere you not in bed?"

Yuan shakes his head. "Sorry, I was probably dreaming."

Alece recalled that Lei didn't open his eyes, so it made sense. "Okay... so, you vanted to talk."

"Yes, of course. Yeah! Come have a seat, here on this couch."

A Chinese woman, well-built for her late 40's, crawled out of bed. Her name is Mei-Lin. She wore a lavender nighty with matching bat slippers. She finds Lei in the bed alone, mistaking him for her husband. She lies down next to Lei. He turns to the side and wraps his arms around Mei-Lin kissing her tenderly. Lei noticed Alece smelled different, and was somehow larger and taller than normal, but he refused to open his eyes, nonetheless.

"Did you enjoy that thrilling ride I have you, last night, Alece? Hm?"

Mei-Lin frowned at that comment. "Who is Alece? Are you cheating on me, again?"

Lei knew right then, he was hugging the wrong woman. Lei opened his eyes to see a beautiful Chinese woman who was taller and more plump than Alece.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lei fell out of the bed in shock. "There is a Chinese woman in my bed!"

Mei-Lin looks at Lei in confusion. "Mao, it's me... your wife."

Lei was definitely missing Alece's accent and broken English. Made her seem more mysterious and the mispronunciation of her W's, rolling of her R's and extra emphasis on her H's made Alece also seem sexy.

"Shoot woman, I ain't married!" Lei crawled away from his sister-in-law.

"What are you talking about? Did you hit your hard last night?"

"Didn't your husband ever tell you that the Super Cop is his identical twin?"

Mei-Lin nodded. "He did, though I didn't believe him."

Lei smirked. "Good, 'cause guess who dis is?" By using his left hand, Lei fashions his hair into his usual trademark ponytail.

Mei-Lin's eyes widened. "LEI!"

Lei nods. "Yep, that's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later."

Yuan was intrigued by Alece's accent and mannerisms. They talked about Alece's relationship with Lei, how they were going to defeat Shen.

"You know, Wulong-San... I vish that one day... ven this conflict is all over, ve can settle down together, and make love until the morning rises..." She inhales the flower in Yuan's vase.

Yuan reaches out for Alece's cheek. "We can do that right now..."

Alece shakes her head. "I am not ready for this... I am still too vulnerable... Wulong-San, I have a confession to make. I have never had_"

"FUREEZE!"

Alece and Yuan looked in the direction that yelp was coming from. It was Lei and Mei-Lin, frowning at Yuan. Alece looks at Lei, then at Yuan. She found out who was who.

"Wulong-San's brother! Vy?" She backs away, running into Lei. "I am scared."

Lei hugs Alece. "Now, now, he's not gonna touch you anymore, I promise."

Mei-Lin had her fan out and smacked her husband in the face with it. "I told you not to cheat on me! AND YOU'RE GOING FOR YOUR BROTHER'S GIRL! WHAT A SHAME!"

"AAAAUAAAAAAAH!"

Lei grins, grabbing Alece's wrist. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Alece and I are going to have a private conversation!" He leads her to the guest's bedroom and closes the door behind them. He lets Alece sit on the bed, since he sees she's in pain. Probably a hangover.

"So, this is your brother's house?" Alece asked Lei.

Lei nods. "Yeah, Shen attacked the house, so we had to flee."

Alece looks up at Lei in anger, looking at her clothes. She groans in exhaustion. "Wulong-San, why am I vearing nothing but your shirt?"

"That's why I wanted to talk in private. You see, we were playing strip poker, when we were attacked."

"I get it. I vas drunk, vas I not?"

Lei nods. "Exactly. Now, here's the catch. When I saw you in your underwear, I saw something."

Alece sadly looked up at Lei. "You saw my blubber."

Lei crosses his arms and frowns. "That's not a nice thing to say about yourself! Alece, you have no blubber! In fact, I thought you were underweight, because I could see your ribs."

Alece nods. "You can, but my legs... they are fat."

Lei shaks his head, placing his right hand on his forehead in frustration. "Again. That's not fat. Your legs are toned, because your fighting style requires the usage of your legs."

"You do not mind?"

"No, not at all..." Lei smirks devilishly. _You have a really nice ass..._

"That is very nice to know." Alece sighs with relief.

"Now, may I have my shirt back?" He reaches out his hand.

Alece was very hesitant to hand over Lei's shirt. She then thought that Lei will eventually see her naked one day, not to mention he saw her in her undies. Alece nods. "Go ahead." She looks away. Lei proceeded on to unbutton the top. Lei took pleasure in slowly taking of the shirt. He wanted another peek at her body. She had such soft skin and a curvy body. Lei could only imagine when he's married, he'll be waking up to this every morning.

"Now, do you notice anything out of place?" Lei held the shirt in his hands.

Alece pouts. "You are being unfair! Vy do I not see you in your undervear? Vy can I not take your clothes off?"

Lei lets out a small chuckle. She was so adorable when she acts so childish, especially in her black neglige. Such an innocent woman, completely oblivious to her sexy body. Lei honestly liked Alece better when she was sober, she was so innocent.

"I see why you'd be so upset. Go ahead. I'll let you take off my pants."

Before Alece could pull down Lei's pants, Mei-Lin barged in. Her eyes widen in shock.

"It's not what it looks like, ma'am, I swear."

Mei-Lin shakily stood there. "I_I'll leave you tw_two alone... Bre_bre_breakfast is ready... When y-y-you are!" She slams the door right then. Alece pulled down Lei's pants right then, which sent a sensual chill down his spine. Lei couldn't help but stare at her cleavage from below. That's all he stared at. Alece sits back on the bed and smiled.

"I know, I'm sexy, aren't I?"

"Your legs... they look smoth... and so muscular..."

Lei nods. "I guess I've been doing those Comet Kicks for so long... my legs are toned... so, now I guess we're even. Hm?"

Alece pouts once more. "Get naked. Then ve are even."

"No!" Lei pouts childishly. "Not unless you let me undo that bra of yours first."

Alece crosses her arms and her legs. "Not unless you can catch me and undo them yourself."

Lei smirks once more. "No problem." He pounces Alece to the bed, who was not expecting this at all. She had thought Lei wasn't going to actually undress her, himself. When she felt his hand slip under the strap to unfasten her bra, Alece shivered. Her instincts kicked in. Alece immediately recalled the time she was raped. Alece headbutted Lei's forehead, and forced him onto the floor, causing her to be the one on top. Alece gets off of Lei and presses the heel of her foot on his neck. Lei holds her foot, looking up in fear.

Meanwhile, Yuan sat at the table eating his food, sighing. "What's taking them so long?"

Mei-Lin took a bite of her rice, then swallowed it. "Well, when I went in there, the Russian girl was undressing your brother."

Yuan looked interested. "Really now?"

They heard a thump.

"Yep, they're doing it. In our house."

Yuan sighs. "Yep, that's typical. High hormone levels run in the family."

"It definitely does." Mei-Lin agreed.

"Damn, you're strong."

Alece immediately realized what she was doing. She lets go of her foot and helps Lei up. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Lei rubbed his throat as he coughed. "I'm fine. You didn't break anything." His eyes go down to her stomach. He couldn't understand why. She had no navel. It was flat. Nothing there. It looked very sexy and weird at the same time. That's what he wanted to talk about.

"So, vat vas it you vanted to talk about."

"Alece... you have no belly button."

Alece gave Lei a confused look. "Belly button? Vat is that?"

Lei takes Alece's hand and slides it across his navel. "The hole you see on my tummy."

"Oh, that... I knew it vat quite strange that you had one, and I did not."

"Yeah. Why don't you have one?"

Alece shrugged. "I do not know. I vas born that vay."

"Well, apparently, that's not humanly possible. Either you had surgery, or you were never born."

"Never born?"

"The belly button is where your mother has a cord in her womb that conects to your stomac as a baby. After birth, the doctors cut it off and all that remains is where it once was."

Alece looks at Lei as if he wasn't speaking in a familiar language. "Cord?"

"Yes, a cord that feeds the baby nutrients. So, tell me, how exactly were you born?" Lei takes a seat next to Alece, keeping his eyes on her emerald eyes, avoiding contact with her breasts.

"I vas born in a glass tube, like the one Heihachi put Jackie in."

Lei tried to hide his freaked out expression, and was able to remain calm. "That's why."

"Does it bother you?" Alece asks, sensing Lei's disgusted feeling.

"Honestly, yes, but I'll accept it. I actually like the no belly button thing. Makes you so unique... like no other..." Lei then went rambling on about how special Alece was to him.

"So, vat am I to vear?" Alece changed the subject.

Lei bit his lip. "Damn... I forgot about that. Well, uh..." He was looking for an answer. He only wanted to get his shirt back, just so he could see Alece's body again.

"Well, why did you take the shirt off?"

"You see... I uh... there are women in this house and..."

"You naughty boy. You wanted another peek." Alece waggled her finger. "Too bad. No more."

"Really now? Something tells me you actually liked it when I pounced you." Lei says in a playful tone.

"Do not push it." Alece was serious.

There was a knock on the door. Yuan and Mei-Lin were both sitting on the couch watching TV, waiting for Alece and Lei to get out of the bedroom to eat their breakfast. Yuan had his arms wrapped around Mei-Lin, tenderly kissing her forehead.

"I'll get it." Yuan tells his wife.

He gets up off the couch to answer the door, and saw Shen.

"Good morning, Yuan, I see... you're hiding your little brother..." He smirks.

Yuan looks at Mei-Lin and signals her to tell Alece and Lei that Shen is here. "No, I don't know what you're talking about..."

"No matter, you're both going to die." Shen put the revolver to his head, turning off the safety, ready to pull the trigger. "Whether you like it or not."

Yuan bit his bottom lip. _Looks like I'm gonna kick the bucket, today..._


	14. Rise from Your Grave

CHAPTER 14 Rise From Your Grave

**A/N: WARNING! THIS CONTAINS INTENSE CHARACTER ABUSE... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

There was a knock on the door. Yuan and Mei-Lin were both sitting on the couch watching TV, waiting for Alece and Lei to get out of the bedroom to eat their breakfast. Yuan had his arms wrapped around Mei-Lin, tenderly kissing her forehead.

"I'll get it." Yuan tells his wife.

He gets up off the couch to answer the door, and saw Shen.

"Good morning, Yuan, I see... you're hiding your little brother..." He smirks.

Yuan looks at Mei-Lin and signals her to tell Alece and Lei that Shen is here. "No, I don't know what you're talking about..."

"No matter, you're both going to die." Shen put the revolver to his head, turning off the safety, ready to pull the trigger. "Whether you like it or not."

Yuan bit his bottom lip. _Looks like I'm gonna kick the bucket, today..._

Mei-Lin retreats into the guest room, and instead of seeing Alece and Lei having sex, which she was prepared for, she saw Lei and Alece fully clothed. They were both sitting on the bed, just talking about life. The two glanced at Mei-Lin.

"What's up?" Lei asked Mei-Lin.

"It's Shen, he's_"

TOK!

"MAO!" The Chinese widow ran to her husband's side. Lei and Alece both got up to investigate. Alece was outfitted in a navy blue Chinese dress with gold trimmings. It fit very loosely on her, but she wasn't going to complain. In the living room, Yuan lies on his back, with the bullet to his head. Lei looked and saw Shen, frowning.

"FATHER!" Lei knocks Alece down on the floor as he charges at Shen, like a wild lion, roaring like one, too. Shen smiles as he stands there, watching Lei charge at him on all fours. Finally, Shen fires an ammo at Lei, straight to the forehead, forcing the Chinese cop to fly back. Lei sits up and notices something was wrong. He didn't get shot. Why did he fly back? Lei realized that Alece had deflected the bullet with the butcher knife she got from the kitchen. He saw that Alece had pushed him back as she blocked the bullet.

Shen laughed. "So, you're still holding on to your beloved I see..."

Alece stood in a pose. With one leg in front of the other, holding her weapon with her right hand. She looked like she was holding a bow and arrow, ready to shoot, except she had nothing in her hand where the arrow was supposed to be in.

"I don't know about you, but give it up. Vy kill him?"

Lei stands up dusting himself off. "Listen, Dad, I'm very upset with you!" He points his finger angrily.

"Of course you are. I killed your twin brother. Now, I'm going to kill you!"

Alece stands in Shen's way. "Kill him. Kill me first."

Lei pushes Alece onto the ground once more. "Go ahead. Let's get this over with."

Alece gets up once more, frowning at Lei in anger. "Wulong-San, you should not die. I die for you!"

Lei pushes Alece back on the ground once more. "I made a vow! I promised I would protect and serve, even if it means dying! You're the only person that's worth living for! The only woman I ever loved!"

"That is vat you said to Jun." Alece gets up, once again.

"Listen, I'm serious... I don't want you getting hurt again..."

"I do not vant you either..."

"Please, Alece... just go... go to freedom..."

"I do not vant this to be the last time I see you... before our marriage." She places a hand on his shoulder.

Lei puts his hand over Alece's hand. "I'll be fine, trust me. As long as you promise me you'll get Mei-Lin to safety." He tenderly kisses her cheek. "I love you..."

Alece lets go of Lei, as he pulls his lips away. "I love you, too... but please promise me you'll be fine."

Lei nods. "I promise. I'm a Super Cop, what can happen to me?" He says this playfully.

"A lot of things..."

"Just take Mei-Lin to safety." Lei says in a very serious tone.

Alece nods as Shen claps. "So, you're finally done, never seen such love in a couple before, since I met your mother..." He smiles wickedly as Alece left with Mei-Lin. Lei was surprised he even let the two women slide. Once the two were finally alone, Lei stood there with his arms crossed.

"You've got quite a bone to pick." Lei says to his father.

Shen smirks. "You may hate my methods, but you'll soon understand. What I am doing is for the good of the people."

"You call spilling blood of the innocent, good?"

Shen chuckles as he rested on his cobra cane. "I'll admit, it's brutal, but I did your partner a favor."

"BY CRUSHING HIM IN A JUNKYARD COMPACTOR? YOU CALL THAT A FAVOR!"

"Atleast I put him out of his misery. I did him a favor by letting him die by my hands instead of yours."

Lei was bewildered. "NOW WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?"

Shen wags his finger disapprovingly. "Fu-Mie, you don't know this, but you should have known this 40 years ago. You are the reincarnation of Bao-Li."

Lei frowned. "Why did you kill your own son?"

Shen laughs once more. "Your mother is a monster... a devil incarnate... she passed her monstrosity onto her children... I should have never fallen for her beauty and elegance. She was just like your girl... pretty, but is a monster!"

Lei was even more confused, but also angry that he had called Alece a monster, when she was clearly an innocent, lost, misunderstood woman who killed because she was insecure. "What are you saying?"

"Fight me if you want the answers."

Lei scoffs. "You expect me to beat up an old man?"

Shen smirks. "Nice try trying to be nice, but no more Mr. Nice Guy. This old man you are supposedly 'beating up' happens to be a master of swordplay. I was a fencing champion in my prime, before I met your mother!" He takes apart his cobra cane to reveal it is a sword. He tosses the sheath to the side. "I descended from five generations of Chinese aristocrats. You are the heir to the royal Chi bloodline... but you must prove that you are worthy of inheriting that fortune."

Lei was still confused. First, Shen wants to kill him. Now he wants to give him money. This was beyond Lei. While Lei was collecting his thoughts together, Shen lunged the sword forward to stab Lei in the throat. Lei catches the blade, and holds a tight grip on it. Shen then yanks the sharp knife out of Lei's hand, leaving a nasty cut in the palm of his right hand. Lei holds the wound as he grits his teeth in pain. "Sssssoaaah... aren't you a little too old to be playing with sharp objects such as this sword?"

"This is 100% pure metal... and it is so sharp... it cuts through diamonds. This sword is a rarity. Not to mention, I must protect myself at all times."

Shen swings the blade at his son. Lei backs away, but he is left with a nasty slash to the bridge of his nose. "Damnit, Old Man! I promised Alece I wouldn't get hurt, and now look at what you've done!"

"Pathetic." He thrusts the blade straight to Lei's abdomen, only to have Lei block the weapon once more with his arm. It stopped the blade from going into his stomach, but the sideback is that it went through his wrist. Lei groans in great agony as Shen yanks the blade from his wrist. Now bleeding heavily in three places of his body, he was starting to get blood on his clothes and on the floor. The sword was tainted with his blood as well. Lei stares at his reflection, somewhat obscured by his blood. He isn't a pretty sight anymore. Lei wondered why hasn't he attempted to attack Shen. He had no problem back at the junkyard. Maybe it was because Lei was beginning to see Shen the father he never knew. The father he never had.

"Finished already? What happened to the all-mighty 'Super Cop'? Is he holding back?"

Shen drives another blade into Lei's side. Lei evades the move by getting into Drunken Stance. Shen sends a swing to Lei's side, as he ducks into Play Dead position. Lei sends a Sliding Kick to knocks Shen down, but the tip of the blade touches his leg, as Lei is left with a nasty cut on the side of his leg. Lei winces in pain as he grabbed his leg with both of his bloody hands. He manages to stand up in spite of this. Shen gets up, impressed with Lei's move.

"I've heard stories about your play dead position. It is true... you are very lethal lying down." Shen sends the blade downward as Lei jumped to avoid it, but it ended up going through his right calf muscle. Shen yanks it out once more. "Such strong perseverance... Not going down yet!"

Dark memories pop in Lei's head of his father's beatings. With the intense pain and bleeding in his body, it reminded him of when Shen was in the kitchen supervising the maids as they cooked the Chi household dinner. Lei had wandered into the kitchen at the age of 5, wondering what his the chef had in store for him. Shen took a butcher knife that was used to cut off a chicken's head, and beat Lei with it. That memory stung him as he forgot he was fighting Shen as he stabs Lei another time in the stomach, pulling the blade out.

"What's the matter? Backing down already?"

Lei bit his lower lip, holding the wound on his stomach. "I understand why you want me dead. I do see this dragon appear to me in my reflections and my dreams. But if you really wanted to kill me, you could have easily done that by decapitating me, instead of torturing me with all this pain and bloodshed. I think deep down inside, you don't want to kill your own son. You can ruthlessly kill those around me with no problem..."

As Lei said his speech, Yuan had healed the gunshot wound to his forehead and got up, as he saw his little brother bleeding from the battle. He finds the lucky revolver Shen had discarded after he shot his own son. Yuan picks it up and aims it at Shen.

"You want me to take my own life. I give you credit, but you don't have to do this. There is a way..." Lei reaches out his hand to lower Shen's weapon. He looks at him with innocent and pure eyes. "We can destroy this monster inside me without all this violence..."

TOK! Lei wondered why did Shen fall back onto the door, dropping his weapon. He looked and saw that he was shot in the right shoulder. He looks at the man in concern and worry.

"Dad... are you okay?" Lei asks in concern.

Shen stands up and tosses the sword straight into Lei's heart. Lei falls backward as his vision blurred before going unconscious. Shen takes the weapon out and puts it back together, staring at Yuan.

"It will only be a matter of time before you realize the true purpose of my intentions. One day, it will rain like it never has before, and there is no stopping it as millions of people die everyday..." He puts the cane back together, supporting his entire weight on it. "Who are you to judge one's actions. If wish to do good, you must do some bad."

Yuan could have shot his father right then, but he had to let him get away. For now. He watches as Shen leaves, not putting his weapon down. Once the old man was gone, he knelt over to see his young brother lying on the floor unconscious, covered in a lot of his blood. He helps support the fallen detective, by forcing Lei's weight onto Yuan's shoulder. As he walked, there was a trail of blood from where he was walking.

"I hope your girl doesn't get mad at you for breaking her promise." He says to Lei, jokingly. As expected, he had no response. "But don't you worry, little brother, big brother's gonna take care of you."

Yuan was then immediately reminded of when he secretly snuck piece of his food to feed Lei, who slept in the basement of the mansion. It was the only food he ever got. Shang was in on it too, as well as their mother. Yuan lets out a heavy exhale. "I hope she's still alive."

Alece's task at hand was to protect Mei-Lin. Lei had shooed Alece out so he can deal with his own father. When Alece drags Mei-Lin outside, someone was already there, waiting for her.

"So, Alece, why don't you do me a favor and hand over the woman?"

Alece recognized the Irish accent on the spot. She turns in her heels and immediately gets into her stance. _Of course... they are not going to let us go vithout a fight. _

Nina crosses her arms, calmly staring into Alece's emerald eyes, with her icy blue eyes. "Traitors like you should die. I think you'd be much happier if you shared the same fate that your husband will share."

Alece dropped her position to give Nina a funny look. "Husband?"

While the two were talking, Mei-Lin took this opportunity to flee; however, Nina shoots Mei-Lin in the back of the knee. The poor Chinese woman was sent tumbling down the steps. Alece attempts to go after her, but Nina grabs Alece's arm as she helplesly watches Mei-Lin fall to her doom.

"MEI-LING!" Alece shouts.

"My name is Mei-Lin, not Mei-Ling!"

"Sorry about that, ma'am!"

After Mei-Lin was finished tumbling down the stairs, someone had their pistol pointed at her head, ready to fire. Out of anger, Alece throws the butcher knife with her right arm that was free and instantly decapitates the man who was about to kill Mei-Lin. She screams as the blood sprayed onto her as the decapitated man falls and his head falls onto the Chinese woman's lap.

"Impressive."

Nina then turns around to flip the arm she had grabbed, to make Alece fall down the steps. Alece manages to constrict her powerful legs around Nina's neck to send her falling down the steps with her. As they rolled, Nina tried to snap Alece's arm, as Alece tried to snap Nina's neck with her knees. After rolling, they collided with the dead man as Alece refused to let go of Nina. Nina frees Alece's arm so she could grab Alece's legs and force them apart. Nina was freed and finally stood up.

"Looks like we're on the same boat."

Alece gets back into her stance. She feels her leg, looking for her weapons, but she realized that when she was at Lei's house, she had taken off her knife belt, and she was too drunk to realize they were under attack. She slaps herself on the forehead in frustration.

"What's the matter? Poor little Russian spy can't fight without her knives?"

Alece was once back into her stance as she frowned. "The knives only make it much more easy to kill, but I can still kill vithout a blade... just no blood vill be shed."

Nina gets into her stance as well. "C'mon... show me what you've got!"

Alece does her first attack, a kick to Nina's throat. Nina blocks the attack, before Alece sends another knee kick to Nina's heart. Nina blocks that blow as well, returning it with a Blonde Bomb. Alece flew back, landing on her butt. She rises up with cat-like agility and gets back on her feet. Nina and Alece both exchanged blows, ducking and blocking their every blows, until Nina does her Sadistic Cupid. Alece coughs up blood as Nina then does her Betrayer on Alece. Alece manages to get free from this attack to grab Nina's arm and toss her over her neck. However, Nina makes a come back by holding Alece in a triangle hold, and snaps her leg.

"AAAAHHEH!" Alece groans as she tried to stand up after Nina's attack.

"Finished already? Puhlease!" Nina sends her Creeping Snake to Alece, but she Crescent Moon Kicks Nina before anything happens, knocking her back. Alece stand on her good leg, limping.

"I made Wulong-San a promise. I intend to keep it, even if it means I die..."

"How faithful. Such a shame you weren't so faithful to Shen."

Alece growled as she charged a Blazing Typhoon, a kick attack where Alece spins while kicking to the midsection to the opponent, and then after she spins she sends another kick. Nina was knocked back onto the house. Alece then does several front flips to Nina, followed by a pounce. Nina rolled out of the way as Alece's head hits the brick wall. Nina dusts herself off laughing at Alece's mistake.

"What an idiot!" Nina kicks Alece in the rear, causing her to yelp out in pain. She holds the affected area as Nina crushes her rib cage with the heel of her shoe. "You will never defeat me, Miss Khanga."

Alece sits up as she holds her injured ribs. "I vill defeat you!" She leaps up in rage, but Nina catches Alece before tossing her to the side, but Alece managed to dig her teeth into Nina's flesh. Nina winces before kicking Alece off, back onto the brick wall.

Nina frowns. "Great. Now I'm bleeding. I've had fun fighting you Alece, but now you must be terminated." She pulls out her gun, aiming it at Alece's forehead. Before she could shoot, a scarlet blur knocks Nina out instantly. Alece couldn't believe her eyes.

"ANNA!" Alece shouted in shock.

Anna was clad in a scarlet Chinese quipao that showed her cleavage. She had patterns of pink flowers with a peacock sitting on a tree branch on the right side of her dress. It was split with a silt on the left, showing off her beautiful legs with stockings. She had matching shoes, and fingerless stocking gloves that covered half her middle finger. Her brunette hair was done in a bobcut. She was a highly attractive woman with sapphire eyes, an hourglass figure, and large breasts.

"Nighty night, big sis." Anna giggles seducetively. When she hears Alece, she turns around and gives her a hand for her to get up.

"How did you know I vas here?"

"Oh, dear Alece... you know I would never abandon you... besides, I heard you was in Hong-Kong. And I heard you got a man. I came here to check him out."

Alece frowned. She was aware of her friend's flirty habits.

"But then I saw Nina attack you, so I decided to help you..."

Alece looked for Mei-Lin, and noticed she was missing. "Oh no! Mei-Lin!" She covers her mouth in shock. "I vas supposed to protect her!"

"Is she a Chinese lady who was shot in the leg?"

Alece nods.

"I put her in my car."

Alece sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness..."

What could ruin her day? Alece heard the door open as she watched an injured Shen escape the building. He jumps into the limo, while a body guard grabbed Nina. The limo left and Alece watches as she limps her way to Anna's pink 1971 Dodge Challenger convertible. Alece saw Mei-Lin already inside, but she looked back to see if Lei had made it. Anna sat on the car as she wondered what Alece was doing.

"Who're ya' waitin' for?"

"Do you mind if I go back upstairs to_ OH MY_" Alece's eye's widened as she saw Yuan dragging Lei down the steps. Anna saw this and sighed.

"Okay, so, which one's the cop, and which one's not?" Anna asked Alece.

Yuan lets out a pained groan. "He's the cop. I'm the soldier..."

"Get us to safety! PLEASE! Can't you see I'm about to die of blood loss?"

Alece, Yuan, and Anna all stared at Lei in shock.

"I'm not dead." Lei looks up in spite of his massive bleeding.


	15. Uh okay

CHAPTER 15 Uh... okay...

Lei and his crew made to Anna's summer house, safely. On the way up to the apartments, Lei passed out once more. Thankfully, the car wasn't very crowded and Anna's house was somewhere secluded. Everyone was at the house, getting their wounds treated. Alece only briefly took care of Mei-Lin. Lei was placed in one of Anna's vacant rooms and Alece spent most of her time in there. Anna could only giggle. Yuan was seated on the couch, with Mei-Lin in his lap while Anna sat on the counter, with her legs crossed.

"We all know what she's doing."

Yuan could sigh. "Let them do their thing. We shouldn't bother them at a time like this. Not to mention... their lives are on the line. No, our lives..."

"How long will it be before Shen attacks us? It's not safe anymore! Mao! You have no idea! You was almost shot while you were on duty!" Mei-Lin complained.

"Pull it together, ya'll... no big deal... Damnit." Anna swore.

"What?"

"My sister. She's working with Shen. She knows where I live."

"Oh good grief. Nice one, Anna. Thanks for telling us that." Yuan grumbled in sarcasm.

"So, does this mean we can't stay?" Mei-Lin asked.

Meanwhile, Alece was wrapping up Lei's wounds with bandages. Lei was sitting on the side of the bed, while Alece tied the bandage around his chest. Alece could only sigh.

"You said you could heal? Vy did you not do that?"

Lei could only chuckle. "Is this what you do for a living? Kill people, then patch them up afterwards? I mean, I've never known an assassin who knows how to help injured people."

Alece lets out a sigh. "I only did this so I could help you... seeing you could heal... I thought it vas not use."

"Whoah! You think it's no use?"

Alece nods. "I do, sadly." She turns to the front, to stare at Lei deep in the eyes. "It appears you have forgotten how to heal..." She leans forward. Lei thought she was going to kiss him, but her mouth went to his nose, licking the blood off of her tongue. Lei was clueless.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Alece backs away for a second. "It has been a long vile... since I tasted fresh blood..."

"Well, uh... could you um... not do that? It's creeping me out."

The eccentric Russian woman could only sigh. "If you insist." Alece goes down lower to lick the blood from his stomach. Surprisingly Lei found it relieving. Though he didn't like the fact that she is drinking his blood... it actually felt good. Alece then backs away.

"Okay, I changed my mind... just don't drink all the blood, okay?"

Alece looks up, nodding. She then goes back to drinking his blood. Lei leans his head back as he puts one hand through the back of Alece's head. When Anna and Yuan walks in, at the wrong time, they both get the wrong idea. Alece looks back at Anna and Yuan.

"It's not what you think. I swear it ain't. Really!"

Alece wipes the blood off of her lips. "I am only drinking his blood."

"Yeah, she is!" Lei added.

Yuan and Anna just sighed.

"Listen Lei, I know how you are with your girl, but I hate to break to you, two, but it ain't safe here." Yuan spoke.

"DAMNIT! AAAAUH! SO I CAN'T REST! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" He grabs his hair in frustration as he lets his wounds heal.

Anna looks in confusion, while Alece slaps Lei. "So now you decide to heal!"

Lei smirks. "What can I say? I can't be doing this all the time..."

Out of fear Anna runs away, screaming. The two looked in confusion.

"What's her problem?"

Yuan sighs. "Lei, Anna saw what you did."

"Oh. Oops..." He smiles sheepishly. "My bad..."

"Anyway, time to move out. Shen could be on his way as we speak. And one more thing, Lei..." the older brother wags his index finger. "If you're going to heal... don't do it in front of normal people... kay?"

Lei nods. "I didn't realize she would freak out... I mean, Alece isn't normal." He shrugs. "I'd figured, with Anna hanging around her all the time, she'd be used to it by now. Know what I'm sayin'?"

Yuan nods. "Yes, but Anna's never seen flesh heal so rapidally, like that?"

"I am unable to heal..." Alece added.

"I see... good point... I hope that poor woman is okay... I hope she isn't scarred..."

"She should be okay..." Alece replied.

"So, let's move out..." Yuan does a "c'mere" gesture to Lei.

"Let me talk to my children first... haven't spoken to them since I dropped them both off at the airport. I wonder how they're adapting to life in Japan." He smiles dreamily.

Yuan quickly ran and tossed Lei the phone. He dial's Asuka's house waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

That was Wu who answered the phone. "So, Wu, how's Japan?" Lei answers.

"OLD MAN! WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN?"

Lei jumped at his son's harsh yelling. "Long story short, we got raided... and I had to leave the house right away..."

"...And is your hooker with you?"

Lei sighed at his son's comment. "...DAMNIT! SHE'S NOT A HOOKER! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh, so she doesn't charge for her services! She does it for free!"

Lei sighed once more. "I suppose she does." He realizes that his son isn't going to listen. "So, anyway, moving on, how's Jackie adapting to her new environment?"

Lilttle Wu lets out a soft chuckle. "Old Man, you haven't received the news? Were you really that busy with that slut?"

"Just tell me..."

"Jackie's in the hospital."

Lei's eyes widened. Everyone looked at him in worry.

"Vat is wrong?" Alece asks.

Lei was speechless.

"Now, do you feel guilty? So, tell me, who's more important? Jackie or that slut? You tell me!" Lei hung up right then.

"We have to go to Japan! Jackie needs me!" He tosses the phone to his brother.

"Go to Japan? Like this? Lei, you must be joking! You're in your ripped up pajamas! You don't have your wallet, police badge, gun. Hell, you don't even have your hairbow!"

Lei nods, rolling down his sleeves. "I know. There is a storage building back in Kowloon that has all my things in case something like this were to happen. I think I have plenty of weapons left in the storage building, as well..."

"Or, I can go contact my boss and ask if he would like to help you."

"I like to go to the storage room... I put mey favorite dress there..." Alece pleaded Lei with a childish pouting face.

Lei stared at Alece for a second, then at his brother. "So, who is your boss, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Commander Alexandersson. He understood my situation and let me take a break from work to flee. He told me to call him anytime if I needed his help escaping and I told him I had a brother who would help me."

"Commander Alexandersson... Lars Alexandersson?"

Yuan nods. "Yes that guy."

"Oh ve know that guy. Ve can see him later. Wulong-San and I are going to be too busy getting our stuff!" She possessively wraps her arms around Lei.

"What about your work? Does your boss know about this?"

Lei shakes his head. "He made me take a break... because my partner died. By Dad's hands... and I told him a little bit about this situation." He started hugging himself relieving his photographic memory. He saw an image of the Crown Victoria getting crushed. Looking closely at the picture... Lei saw that Fong was not inside the car. There was no blood... and the door was ripped out. Could this mean Fong is still alive? Lei opened his eyes.

"How did he die?"

"He didn't die. He's still alive! Shen has him prisoner! Yuan, letmme borrow your phone again!"

Yuan rolled his eyes as he handed Lei the phone once more.

"Hello?"

"Wulong? What has been going on? I've been trying to contact you but your phone wouldn't pick up!"

Lei sheepishly grinned. "I'll explain later. Well... I called to let you know that Fong is indeed still alive. He wasn't in the car when the compactor crushed it. He probably got captured by Shen."

"Impressive. So you finally figured it out, huh?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IS THIS SHEN?"

"Calm down, boy, It's me Ray... I'm sorry if that intimidated you. What I meant to say was that I've been trying to call you that Fong's body was found in his apartment early this morning."

"Oh... sorry..."

"The autopsy report said that he has been dead for two days, and it was suicide. We confirmed the suicide note and it matched Fong's handwriting. I'm sorry Wulong. I'm very sorry you had to find out this way."

Lei rubbed his chin in deep thought. "If he's been dead for two days, how come the body had just been now discovered? And another thing, how was his body discovered? Wouldn't it be discovered maybe a day earlier?"

"Well, are you interested in working that case?"

Lei nods. "Of course I am! I need to help avenge his death... let his truth be known. I believe he was murdered, by Shen Chi..."

"Well what would their motive be?"

"Well, you see," Lei began as he cleared his throat. "At the junkyard Shen admitted that this was a set-up. He said it was the beginning and soon everyone else was going to die. My point is that Shen killed my partner because he wanted to make me suffer. I also came into contact with him this morning. He told me this, 'Atleast I put him out of his misery. I did him a favor by letting him die by my hands instead of yours.' Which implies that he killed my partner."

Both Alece and Yuan listened closely to his logic and reasoning. As clumsy and forgetful Lei is, the two has never seen this side of him. This is the cunning detective dubbed the "Super Cop". His points were valid and made complete sense. He is very observant and would make a great debater.

"I see... is that what he really said?"

Lei nods. "I know that's not enough evidence, but my uh... friend was there, too! He heard him say that."

"Okay, so where are you now?"

"I'm in Mainland China. I'm on my way to Kowloon now. I'll explain everything when I get there." He hangs up right then and hands the phone to Yuan. "Change of plans, bro. You see, I'm going back to work, to solve a case that will bring our father to justice. Now, what I want you to do is go to Lars' base and take Alece with you. Just drop me off at the storage building and be on your way."

"What about transportation?"

Lei smirks. "I've got a car in the storage building."

Alece nods. "It is nice."

Anna finally runs in. "Hurry up! We need to leave, now!"

Lei, Yuan, and Alece all ran to Anna's pink Challenger since Anna already put Mei-Lin inside. Lei sat behind Anna, while Alece sat in Lei's lap, and Yuan sat behind his wife. Anna put the hood over her car and took off.

"Where to?" Anna asks Lei.

"Kowloon. Drop me off at the storage building then Yuan will give you the directions to where Lars is."

"What about your phone?"

Lei grinned. "I have an extra one at the storage for the same occasion. Don't you guys worry the storage building has EVERYTHING I need to survive!"

Alece glances at Lei. "You do not have me." She pouts.

Lei nods. "Okay, you have a point there. I can't go around storing assassins in a building! It's illegal!"

Illegal for Lei was the magic word. That was often his excuse for not doing things. Like the time he refused to let Alece drive her totalled car around. Lei quoted "It's illegal to drive a written off vehicle." and Alece asked why Lei still drove his banged up car. Lei quoted, "The Camry is legal to drive..." Alece merely sighed. "Just be careful. For real this time. If something happens to you, please call for help... and call me every now and then so I know you are okay."

Lei rolls his eyes at Alece's statement once at the storage building. "I'll be fine. When I am done, I will head to Japan. I need to see my daughter. I need to know if she's okay."

Alece nods before pulling Lei in for a soft peck on his cheek. Lei could only smirk.

"Ya' know I'm about to leave for a long time and you kiss me like I'm your son. Kissing lesson 101. That's not a goodbye kiss. This is a goodbye kiss." Lei closed his eyes to lean forward, and brush his lips against Alece's, kissing her deeply before letting go. "That is how you do a proper goodbye kiss." He smiles.

Alece couldn't help but smile as well. "Just do not get into trouble."

"I won't." Lei smiles as he waves bye to the pink muscle car. Lei punched in the number and the door opened. Everything he needed was in there. Clothes, hairbows, a couch, and even some DVD's were in there. He walks to a large object covered in a dusty tan cover. Lei unveils it revealing to be a brand new dark blue 2008 Ford Mustang Cobra with white stripes.

"Did you miss me, baby?" Lei hugs the car. "Good. That Camry is gone. I can drive you now!"

After putting on a black leather jacket, blue jeans tucked under his black boots, and matching fingerless gloves, as well as his black scrunchie and white T-shirt, he gets into his car, starts the motor and takes off.


	16. A Demon's Awakening

CHAPTER 16 A Demon has been Awakened

**A/N: BRAINS...**

Lei read through the autopsy report of the death of Fong Toh, his former partner. Now, Det. Zakk Khang is his new partner, who also happens to be Alece's son, coincidentally. He was blind, so Lei had to read everything outloud.

"Approximate time of death, yesterday at 3 PM. Hmmm... suspicious. I remember, I was in the cheif's office around that time... and his body was discovered this morning. Autopsy says he died due to a broken neck from being hung on the rope."

"Lei, he killed himself!"

Lei shakes his head. "No, he was murdered! Son, don't you realize, you only snap your neck if you are hung by wrapping a cord around your neck and then jump off a building and hanging there; however, he only hung himself on a ceiling standing on a chair, and then knocking it down. He should die of suffocation, not a broken neck!" Lei slammed the table to his old hickory desk.

Khang blinked several times. "I did not know that..."

"See? That means he was murdered... so... I would say... he had his neck broken prior to the hanging. The suspect snapped his neck. He knew the police would arrest him for killing an officer of law, and so he made it look like a suicide."

"If that's the case, then explain the note?"

Lei smirks. "Now, by taking a look at the crime scene, he had a note on the fridge. The murderer is skilled with his hands, and more than likely wrote the note forging Fong's handwriting. Now, what we need to do is find if there are any prints on the body. Then we'll have a list of possible suspects."

His phone in the office rang. Lei quickly answered it. "Hello? AHAH! I KNEW IT! BOOYAH! Thanks for the bit of info, and I'm on my way. Bye."

Khang heard the whole conversation. "So, they found out he had a hemorrhage in his brain, right? And uncovered bruises on the side of his head."

Lei nods. "Yep. Which means, he was murdered!"

"We'll see about that!" Khang gets his stuff together while Lei does the same.

"One more thing," Lei grabs Khang's shoulder so that he may look at him. "Zakk, I am your father."

The young half-Asian cop stared at Lei in confusion with his crystal blue eyes. "No... Way! You forcefully inseminated my mom in the lab! WHY? I TH_"

Lei sighs. "No, I didn't. The scientists took a sample of mine, somehow... hmm... maybe they did it during my coma... how old are you, son?"

"25."

"OF COURSE! I was in a coma for 14 months... starting a year before you were born. But why did they want to impregnate Alece with my seed?" He shrugs.

"Maybe it was a part of a scientific experiment. Mom said she was a test subject. What about you?"

"Not that I know of..." Lei shrugs. "It may have something to do with my mother..."

"What about her?"

"I'll explain later." Lei manages to pat the taller man's head.

Once at a Hong-Kong Yggdrasil base, Alece and Anna were both escorted into the large building that housed Hong-Kong soldiers. Yuan was still carrying his injured wife into the building. Alece saw Lars and immediately went into attack mode.

"Meester Alexandersson… vat do you vant?"

Lars holds his hands up in defense. "Listen ma'am, it's okay… I'm a friend."

Alece still didn't lower her weapon, staring at Lars with blood thirsty eyes of a killer. She held the dagger up firmly, ready to cut some flesh. "How do I know this?"

"Listen, Alece, I work for Lars. He is a good guy. Whatever he did, it was all unintentional. Okay… just let it go… he's gonna help us. Okay… just put the knife down… put it down…" Yuan used his coaxing voice to soothe Alece.

Alece still stood her guard.

"Do what the Chinese man says. Lars is a friend!" Anna added.

After standing stiff with her knife for several minutes Alece finally let go. "I vill forgive you for vat you did to Jackie. The charges have been dropped." She puts her knife away and stands in a more relaxed posture.

The three were all escorted to Lars' office and all took a seat in the chairs provided.

"Yuan gave me a call that both he and Lei had been attacked by their father, and he has decided to send you two women here so you'll be protected."

Alece nods sighing. "I do not see vy I need protecting… does he not know that I can kill people?"

Yuan shakes his head. "It's not that, Alece… you see, we guys… feel the need to protect our women. Lei's like that. He feels like he needs to protect you, himself. It's a man instinct."

Lars couldn't help but smile at that remark.

"I think I understand now…" Alece nods glancing at Mei-Lin and Yuan.

"My husband, eventhough he cheats on me, will protect me… that's what I like about him."

The sight of Mei-Lin and Yuan nuzzling each other made Alece uncomfortable. She didn't mind when she saw two people doing that when she watched her soap. Or better yet, before she and Lei got really close. Alece didn't understand why she felt so uncomfortable. Maybe she had the feeling Lei wasn't coming back, and watching how people show affection made her feel lonely. Lars could see that expression on this woman's face and glanced back at Yuan and Mei-Lin.

"You know as well as I do that I do not tolerate PDA."

"Sorry 'bout that." Yuan breaks away from his wife.

Alece had a relieved look on her face.

"So, vat am I going to do?"

"Stay here until Lei is ready for you to come out of hiding. He's going to visit his daughter, solve the murder of his partner, and then come back to you." Yuan stated.

"But I can h_"

"He's coming back for ya'. Don't you worry. I promise." Yuan winks at Alece who gives him a fake smile.

Once at Fong's apartment, Lei was back with Khang to investigate the crime scene, himself. Khang was a blind man, but he could smell the evidence left behind. He can also sense a person lying and can tell if someone gives off a bad aura, or a good one. Lei analyzes the scene and tries to imagine how Fong had died. Lei could see Fong sitting in the chair, with Bryan Fury and Shen laughing at him. Fong says something mean to Shen and Bryan chokes Fong, crushing his neck. Lei opens his eyes in disgust.

"He was choked to death! They crushed his neck for not cooperating!"

Khang had a confused look. "Lei, is everything okay?"

"Those sons of bitches! That is inhumane!"

"What is inhumane?"

"I saw it! They choked him!"

"What the hell's wrong with you, man?"

Lei finally returned to reality. "Sorry... I was imagining things... again..."

Lei is very well known for this. Whenever he enters a crime scene and sees the corpse, Lei tries to imagine how the victim died, with the evidence and details given to him at the crime. His vivid imagination sometimes scared him, since they were realistic. Especially ones about the person he knew. Lei didn't know how and why he imagined that was how the rookie cop died... guess it was instinct... or that monster giving him clues...

Lei rubs the back of his head sheepishly smiling with his eyes closed. "Guess I'm going senile, eh?"

Khang was not amused at all. "Whatever, mann..." Just as he was about to walk off, he makes a sudden halt. Lei accidentally ran into his blind partner, and fell down on his butt.

"Warn me before ya' stop!" Lei whined as he pouted childishly.

"It's that cyborg man from earlier... he has returned for more bloodshed..." He gets into his stance, tossing the stick away.

Lei looked around confused as he walked over to pick up the walking stick. "Ya' know boy, it'd be pretty annoying to try and replace that thing..." He obviously didn't listen to Khang's warning, nor did he pay any attention to it.

"Impressive... you knew I was here, the whole time, didn't you?"

Lei recognized that dark, deep, bone chilling voice: It was Bryan Fury.

"Of course I did! Your mechanical parts make this annoying sound my old microwave makes when its running. Listen, Bryan... you cannot hide from me... I can hear your every move... I know you want to kill Lei... I know... I can read minds!"

Lei was looking around for the source Bryan's voice. Armed with a walking stick for the blind, Lei quietly crept to the darker part of Fong's apartment. He heard footsteps sneaking up on him.

"HIYAHHH!" Lei sends a whack of the stick at the man, who makes a loud thump and a yelp as he hits the ground. Lei realized his mistake. He hit Khang.

"Oops..." He grabs the boy's arm to help him up.

"You idiot. I was follwing you..."

"I didn't know!"

Bryan laughed as all the lights went out and the curtains were all closed. They were both enveloped in darkness.

"IT'S DARK! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Oh... what a nightmare..." Khang says in sarcasm.

Lei remembered that his partner was blind. "Sorry." He walks around the dark room, looking for a lamp, but a loud crash was later heard with the pots and pants clattering on the ground. Khang turned his head at the direction.

"Uh, Lei, you just walked into the kitchen."

"I KNOW BOY, I KNOW I DID! I WAS MAKING A DIVERSION!"

Khang heard Bryan walk over to where Lei was. He ran to do a flying kick at his head, but he hits the kitchen cabinets instead, due to his very poor aim. "Damnit. Not again."

Lei freaked out when he felt himself float in mid-air. He felt a cold rough hand grab his collar, followed by the sound of breathing and lips against his ears.

"Gotcha..." He whispers.

Lei was frozen. For some odd reason, his body didn't want to struggle... it stayed put, as if he was paralyzed.

"You see Wulong... you will never escape from me... my prey... my favorite prey..."

"YOU SICKO! WHY DID YOU KILL FONG! HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

Bryan smirked looking at Khang who was ready to attack him. He ducks before using Lei as a weapon, to knock the blind boy down, who quickly ducked and did an uppercut that Bryan only moved his head to the side, finally kicking the boy in the calf, to make him land on his leg the wrong way. Bryan than disposes Lei by tossing him to the side. The tumbling cop rolled before standing up on his feet. More maniacal laughter was heard.

"No, Wulong... you killed Fong, just like you killed me..." He crept closer to Lei.

"Fong was killed by your hands! I know it! He had a broken neck. There is no way in hell a hangman suspended from a ceiling can have a broken neck! NO WAY!"

"You are smarter than you look... so you finally figured it out... good job. He was killed by homicide."

"Of course I'm n_ AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lei was struck hard in the stomach by Bryan's Mach Punch.

"You say you're smart, but you're as blind as that boy!" He knees Lei in the chin, and he stumbles back. Though Lei's eyes were well adjusted to the dark, he still couldn't see his opponent attacking, but he could see his partner sneak up on Bryan. Khang clasps both of his hands together and whacked Bryan in the neck, knocking him down instantly.

"This is a CHINESE KNUCKLE SANDWICH, MUTHAFUCKER!" He jumps in the air to finish off Bryan, who kicks the blind man in the face, making him fly onto the chair that was knocked over. He is in a seated position, strangely.

Bryan laughed once more, sending several punches at Lei, who swiftly went into Panther Stance and Panther Scractches Bryan. He flings back on the rug, and as he is on the ground, Lei makes his way to find a light switch, but he ends up getting kicked in the back. He flies and hits the wall, as Bryan grabs his hair.

"Maybe if you had hair like mine, this wouldn't happen." Bryan lifts Lei's head up in the air. "You're a pansy."

Lei smirked. He had a trick up his sleeve... literally. "Unlike you, I have beautiful nicely conditioned hair. I take very good care of it." His smile sparkles.

With a flick of his wrist, Lei pulls out a flashlight, and shines it in Bryan's face. Bryan was forced to drop Lei as he took this opportunity to do a Double Foot Stomp, knocking Bryan into the kitchen. Lei hit the wall and was able to stand up to find the light switch.

"Rise and shine officer Fury!"

When Bryan was just about to attack Lei, he flicks switch and blinds Bryan.

"HAHAH! SEE? You scared of the light? Now, that's what I call a _real _pansy!"

While Bryan was trying to recover from the sudden flash of lights, Lei flicked the lights on and off, on and off, on and off, and on and off, pestering him. "How do you like that? Now you know what it's like to be tortured..." He had evil eyes of blood lust. This was not the Lei Bryan knew. Shen wasn't kidding when he said Lei was a monster. He can see something evil and monstrous behind those almond eyes. He could have sworn Lei's pupils looked different. Lei then does his Tiger Palm Fist, with blue electricity building up from his palms. That move had enough force to send Bryan flying out of the window. Khang had been observing the fight the whole time. He sensed that in this room... he was not with the same man from before. A totally different man. For that reason, the blind man stood his ground. Lei smirked when he allowed static to flow through his body.

"This is gonna be fun..."

Khang didn't lower his position. "I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO' CHINESE KUNG FU MASTER!"


	17. Darkness called

**CHAPTER 17 Darkness called... but I couldn't answer the phone...**

Khang was not afraid of this man… he smelled like Lei, but he knew it wasn't him. He could tell by this evil aura he gave off. Did Lei have a split personality disorder?

FWOOSH! Did he just vanish? Khang quickly ducked and rolled out of the way…

"Impressive for a blind man… but you will never escape my wrath!"

Khang quickly hits Lei by sending a powerful punch to his stomach, but… he disappeared again, to reappear and sent a powerful blow to Khang's back. Falling onto the ground, Khang breathed deeply.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU, LEI?"

The older man laughs evilly. "Foolish boy… Lei's gone… for now…" As he said this… his arms started to twitch… reaching for a gun. "Damnit… he's back…"

Khang gets up, breathing deeply. "Who are you?"

"You, blind boy… must know that I, Bao-Li has returned and I will proceed to destroy all things… such as pathetic blind humans as you!"

Khang can hear Lei struggling to grab his gun. He is twitching, making grunting noises. "But one day, I WILL RETURN! And that cop won't get in my way!"

He then hears a loud thump as Lei hits his head hard on the counter, falling to the ground, unconscious.

Khang walked over and smelled blood. He felt the wound. Lei had left a deep gash in his forehead. This was supposed to be an investigation to figure out how Fong really died. Not a battle. He had decided to keep what he had witnessed a secret. Perhaps it was a mishap.

Khang gets out his phone and calls the police station. "Yo, chief. Lei had a seizure and hit his head on the counter and knocked himself out. Get us an ambulance, please!"

Lei was trying to wake up, opening his eyes as he lifts up his head to face his son.

"Son..." He grunts weakly.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get you to a hospital."

"Don't..." Before Lei could finish his sentence, Det. Khang grabs Lei and puts him over his shoulder, as he grabs his walking stick and navigates his way out of the apartment.

Outside, Bryan had escaped the scene and took notice of the huge gash in his chest that exposed his cybernetic part.

_Impossible! There is no way he can do that!_ Bryan recalled, Lei used to always be the victor in the 3rd and 4th tournaments. Thanks to Dr. Boskonovitch's gift, Lei couldn't touch him. Now all of a sudden, his pupils turn reptile-like, he sparks like those Mishimas, and then he can severely damage his robotic parts. He looks at the damage and wonders if it is irreparable.

_Next time we meet in battle... we'll see if you can do what you just did to me again..._

* * *

Lei was very well dressed in his jade Chinese Kung Fu top with a dragon on the back. He had ruby silk loose pants with gold printings of the Chinese symbol for "dragon" on them. His hairbow matche the patns, as well. He had white socks to go with his black Kung-Fu shoes. He stood in front of a caged beast with glowing yellow snake eyes. Lei was sighing to himself in disappointment.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? TAKING OVER MY BODY LIKE THAT?"

The monster huffed. "You ungrateful... human... do you not realize... I did you a favor..."

"Well, YOU TRIED TO ATTACK MY SON! MY SON! NOBODY GETS AWAY WITH HURTING MY SON! NOBODY!"

"He knew I wasn't you... that smart boy..."

Lei points his left thumb at his chest. "WELL, I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM THE DARKSIDE! I'M NOT KAZUYA MISHIMA OR JIN KAZAMA!"

"Do what you will... but one day... It will be you who will be in the cage... you won't get in the way of my plans..."

Lei laughed. "Not gonna happen." He turns around and leaves the cells.

"Oh you will... one day... it is your destiny, after all... to destroy things."

Lei turned around. "You are giving me that same bullshit dad gives me! I am Lei Wulong! My destiny is to protect and serve. Nothing more. Nothing less. Not destruction."

"You'll see soon enough."

"Pft. I'm sure I will..." Lei says in sarcasm, finally leaving the cell, the lights going out as he leaves.

* * *

Lei groans as he opens his eyes in the hospital. He hated this place more than loosing to Bryan Fury. Lei was now awake, back into reality. It appears he may have trouble taming the dragon within. He'll need all the help he can get.

"Wulong-San!"

Lei recognized Alece on the spot. He was disappointed that she came back, but Lei couldn't help but smile; with Alece around, it brightened his day.

"Oh… what happened? I'm kinda' confused here." Lei asked Alece.

Lei saw Alece's face had black stains from where she cried and looked very sad and concerned at the same time. It hurt him to see his lover like this. Did he really worry her like that? Lei also looked at the way she held his hand. She had wrapped ten of her slender fingers around his thick hand. Lei was reminded of when he was in the hospital roughly 5 months ago. He had rejected Alece's affectionate advancements. Looking back on it, Lei was glad he listened to his heart. He managed to look past her violent impulses and saw an innocent woman with a big heart full of love. Yes, the woman's crazy, but not crazy to the point where she'll kill people to have Lei to herself but crazy to the point where she's not intelligent.

"You had a seizure."

Lei gave Alece a funny look. "Really? Did I?"

Lei has never had a seizure in his entire life. He didn't have a hard time relating to Jackie. As far as Lei has been informed, when you have a seizure, you can't control your body and it's like you're being possessed. That was why Lei could relate to her.

"Mey son said you vere struggling to move and you started to tevitch until you hit your head on ze countertop of Fong's apartment. You busted it. Dis is vy you are in ze hospital… here… vith me."

Lei remembered. He was not experiencing a seizure. He had full controld of his body; Bao-Li was just too stubborn. He deliberately hit his head on the table to shut Bao-Li up so he could wake up as himself. "Honey, I didn't have a seizure."

Alece put both hands on her hips, glaring at Lei with motherly eyes of disappointment. "Vell, vat vere you doing, den?"

It was time. Lei wasn't going to keep Bao-Li a secret any longer after what had happened at Fong's apartment. The time was drawing near before Bao-Li fully awakens.

"Alece, there's something I should have told you before we dated."

"Vell vat?" She now had her arms crossed.

"Alece, as a young boy, I was diagnosed with a psychotic disorder."

"You vere? Like me?"

Lei nods. "I had a split personality disorder. You see… I have this other person… someone bad… and he wants to kill all people. I thought I was cured when I was 22. Hell, even Jun said I was sane. She sensed no such darkness. When I faced Azazel… he commanded Bao-Li to arise… and I haven't been the same ever since. Alece, I want you to be prepared when I go away…" Lei paused to wrap his hand around Alece's knuckles, gently stroking it. "Please… shout my name and tell me that you love me. Tell Bao-Li he's not the man you love… and I am... do everything in your power to awaken me… Nowadays… I'm having a hard time trying to tame that dragon."

Alece understood everything Lei had said. "So, who is this Bao-Li?"

"Supposedly, I am his reincarnation… I remember the tales Grandpa Wang told me… it is true. Bao-Li was a rain dragon, who became corrupted by hatred and wiped out a village. Then he was later hunted and died. He said that he will return on judgement day."

Alece kisses Lei on his forehead. "He vill not return… I vill meke sure of dat."

Lei pulls Alece closer to him, hugging her in a friendly platonic way. Alece struggled to get free, at first, but she then gave in to Lei's friendly hug. "He may return, but promise me you will attack him if he comes back… and shout my name."

Alece nodded. "Vill do."

"EHEM!"

The two were both interrupted by their blind son, who barged in at the wrong time. Lei immediately lets go of Alece and straightens himself up.

"I see you are getting better and now, you might be able to get back to work…"

Lei crosses his arms. "Yes, I am getting better… indeed I am."

Then, Chief Ray walks into Lei's hospital room. He was still dressed in the Royal Hong-Kong Police Uniform, to Lei's surprise. "You feelin' alright, boy?" The chief asks Lei.

Lei nodded. "Yes, sir, I'm fine… I just had a seizure… yah. That's where Jackie gets her epilepsy issues from. But don't worry sir, this is the first one I've had in decades. It'll be the last, trust me."

"Are you sure, about this?"

Lei nods. "I'm positive sir, I really am! It won't happen again!"

"Do you take medications?"

"Used to, but I have no need to anymore… sir… I've been cleared for over 20 years. I'm fine."

"You might wanna get prescription for it."

Lei smiles. "Nahh… I'm good. If I have another one within the next 20 years, I'll start taking some medicine."

"But you just said you deed not heff a seizure!" Alece finally interrupted.

"DAMNIT ALECE! I CAN'T TELL YOUR SON, OR THE CHIEF ABOUT THIS MONSTER WHO LIVES INSIDE OF ME!"

The chief had a surprised look, while Khang had no reaction to that statement.

"Oh. Damn." Lei swore as he saw he had said his little secret.

"So, that's what's wrong with you…" Chief Ray finally said. "It makes perfect sense."

"Go ahead chief… kill me…"

Chief Ray walks over and sighs. "Listen, Wulong, I don't give a damn about that monster you say… and I'm sick and tired of you hiding your secrets from me! Wulong, I'm your big brother! You can tell me anything! I trust you… but could you please trust me?"

"Yeah, Lei, tell us what's going on… you're my homeboy mann…"

"Just tell us what you're going through. Don't be so secretive. My parents raised you in their household when you attended high school… you're like a brother to me."

Lei sighed to himself. "Well, Ray, Zakk... welcome to the club. I'll warn you two... you may both die..." Lei's eyes widened as he said this in an intimidating voice. "Either by my father's hands or Bao-Li's hands..."

* * *

"Heheh... all according to plan."

Shen was seated in a chair at a table, talking to an empty seat. He was in a study, with cages of many different snakes. He had a bottle of wine with two glasses: One for him and the other was for the empty chair. He had poured wine in the other glass.

"According to the signs... Bao-Li has awakened... and when I get to him... I will sacrifise my life to save the world... After all... sometimes people have to do the wrong things to do good..." Shen let out a jovial laugh. "Bryan's doing a very good job luring that demon out... poor guy... he was a loyal solider... too bad he's gonna be the first one dead." Shen laughs once more. "He won't even know what hit him..." He tips the glass, holding it to the other glass. "Toast to saving the world without getting credit for it." Then he taps the other glass. "Father, I'll be seeing you soon. As an apology to my youngest son, I'll make him my heir... but like I went through, he must prove himself worthy of our

As Shen was drinking his wine, a beautiful exotic woman of Arabic descent, entered his room. She was dressed in a golden halter-top that acted as a bra, with matching fingerless gloves. She had purple bracelets and the same purple bracelet was at the bottom of her bra-like top. She had a red skirt with golden Arabic symbols on it, and had on golden sandals on her feet. Her long black hair was pinned up in a bun with a blue flower holding it. She had some cremed colored skin tone, and black make up around her eyes, as well as matching nails.

"Ahh, Zafina, so you have come. I wasn't expecting you to come."

Zafina took a seat at the table, sighing. "You are aware of the risk that what you plan to do probably isn't a permanent solution to destroying Bao-Li?"

Shen nods. "Better than nothing."

"You may be right about that. There are other more permanent solutions than the one you wish to do."

Shen nods once more, with the grim thought in his head. "Yes, I know… kill Fu-Mie, but I'd rather die than to decapitate that boy's head."

"But you do not mind hurting him…"

"I know he can recover from my attacks… that's why… by sacrificing my soul to seal away Bao-Li is the way to go. I can't bring myself to kill my son."

"Though I do question your motives… why kill the lives of the innocent just to seal away Bao-Li?"

"Because, dear Zafina, Bao-Li responds to Fu-Mie's anger… it makes him appear… and the plan is working. By making my son very angry with me… Bao-Li will be awakened… and unfortunately, some lives other than mine will be loss, and hopefully the ones to die are the criminals I work with and I get there in time before anything happens."

Zafina nods, not taking a drink. "You fully accept this fate. You know that when you die… it will not redeem your injustice actions of the past… and currently. You did not have to kill his partner, nor did you have to attempt to kill his girlfriend."

"Yes, I fully accept it. I know. It will be an assurance my son is free from that dragon's curse… obviously 41 years ago, it didn't work. I have to give up my life. I will do that."

Zafina nods. "I will tell you this… when the clouds rise, as the weather men do not predict this, and it brings forth no rain, nor any thunder… that will be your chance to seal this monster away. I am uncertain as to when this will happen, but I know for a fact that it will be some time this year."

Shen took everything Zafina said to heart. "I will be keeping a track of this on the TV."

"Be prepared when the time comes… if this fails… the world is doomed."

"That's why I'm going to stay on top of this!"

Zafina greatly reminded Shen of his wife, Ayame. Ayame was beautiful, mysterious, and could foretell the future. She had warned him of Bao-Li's attempted resurrection, which Shen had successfully post-poned for 41 more years. After his failed attempt at killing Alece for betraying him, he didn't realize the two were in love, until he had raided his son's apartment.

_I hope he'll be able to spend some time with that woman… the two are destined lovers…_


	18. Case Closed

CHAPTER 18 Case Closed

"So, that's why you've been cowering away lately..." The Chief nods after hearing the long story about Bao-Li and his reawakening.

Lei puts his hand in his face. "I know... I've been screwed up since that 'Rectifier' came into contact with _him_... My life pretty much went downhill..." He sighs. "I've been taking medication for this... and its not working as well. My struggle to control this body has gotten harder... I now realize its a point to where I'm carrying too much on one shoulder..."

Khang just made a gesture to Alece as if to say that Lei is "coo-coo" Alece glances at her son and slams her right fist into her left hand to say "You want a spanking?" Khang her the gesture and shakes his head.

"How long have you known his existence?"

"Since I was in my mom's womb. I mean... I even had hand-eye coordination problems as a baby. I remember... I was a couple of days old... and I saw my arm move on its own... and I cried... that was the earliest and worst memory that's stuck in my mind."

"So, did Bao-Li ever get to you?"

"Well... when I was seven... I think he killed everyone... but I'm not sure."

"And that was when you were an orphan, right? And that's the house fire you spoke of, yes?"

Lei nodded. "Then, my parents, my adopted parents... died in a traffic accident set up by the Triad – which I later proved in my past investigations since my father was a famed cop – and I was in the car... and... I was the only survivor. I remember the firemen using the jaws of life to get us all out. I blacked out when the accident happened... and I think Bao-Li killed my parents... after I watched my parents get buried... I ran away. I'm still afraid to visit them... I'm afraid Bao-Li killed them, too."

"So, that's what happened to them both."

Lei nodded once more. "And after that... I had my body back!" his sadness faded to happiness. "It was great... I had thought Bao-Li was gone forever. And indeed he was gone. Just not forever. He was gone for over 30 years. Then that stupid Egyptian God thingy who calls himself the 'Rectifier' calls upon Bao-Li, and SCREWS ME UP!"

Chief Ray nods and makes a "Mhmmm" noise after each statement. "And now you're telling me your _real_ father wants you dead for this reason, yes?"

Lei nods once more. "Exactly. Listen... I don't plan on killing him. I want him to see... I'm not Bao-Li, I'm his beloved son, _Fu-Mie_." Lei did extra emphasis on his birth name by pointing at himself as he said it. "_Fu-Mie_ was the name my father gave me... and _Wulong_... is the name those thugs I grew up with gave me. They called me the martial arts dragon, because I was the toughest fighter with the strength of a dragon. I adopted that name so my father wouldn't find me. And now he just now decided to KILL ME NOW! Where has he been all those 40 years?"

"Maybe he sensed that Bao-Li was gone and now he found out that he has returned just now."

"That does seem logical... I never did know much about my pops, other than the fact that when he hits me, he's sober. Maybe that's why he left me alone all those years..."

"I never deed could fieend out vy he vanted you dead... all I heard vas that you interfered vith hees operations..." Alece finally said.

"Well, duh! HE'S A DRUG DEALER!"

The chief had an interested look. "He's a drug dealer?"

"Well, I've been investigating him for several years now... and he has had several drug transactions across the globe, but... I never could find the evidence."

"Dat ees because I vas responsible for ze eleemeenation of eveedence... and dat eencluded keeleeng."

"There we go! There's my evidence, right there!" Lei shouted in joy.

Khang frowned. "Momma, Momma, Momma, you always be caught up in the wrong crowd!"

"Son, I vas desperate for money. Keeleeng ees ze only deeng I am good at."

"That's not true... I can name atleast 10 other things you're good at, other than killing."

Alece puts her hands on her hips. "I dare you to try."

"Challenge accepted. Number 1, you're a good at being a mother. Number 2, you're good at fighting. Number 3, you're really good at being a protective person. Number 4, you are a good cook. I wouldn't mind having you as my wife. Number 5, you'll make a REALLY good wife. Number 6, you always manage to keep yourself neat and tidy. You're good at following your hygiene code. Number 7, you're actually a really good spy. You fooled Shen for a while before he caught you kissing me. Number 8, Uh... you're a good kisser... Number 9, You're... good... at strip poker! And last but not least, number 10, you're really good in bed."

Khang and the chief both gave Lei a disgusted look, as Alece blushed.

"I am so flattered... I guess keeleeng ees not ze only deeng I am good at."

"You fucked my mom? Did you hurt her?"

Lei laughs. "No, no, no! Of course not! Not yet, anyway. She's still afraid. But she did let me snuggle up next to her." He gets very close to Alece. "See? She's not afraid!"

The chief nods as Khang didn't see what his parents were both doing.

Lei then pulls away. "So anyway, now that Alece is our witness... it's going to take more evidence than that. Right now, we need to prove that Shen murdered Fong. This will be one of the toughest investigations I've held. I would say the motive is because Fong was poking around too much, which was the day he died... I don't have evidence..." He mutters to himself before finally had a light bulb go off in his head.

"Vy not just tell dem he vas vith you ven ze two of you vere investigating?"

"Honey, Alece, the law doesn't work that way. I can prove he was there with me, but I have to prove that they killed him... and I know how..." Lei glances at the chief. "Do you guys still have the crushed cubed of Fong's car?"

The chief nodded. "We still have it, for analyzing."

"Good. That is now evidence that proves that Fong was killed. But, now we need to prove that the operator of the junkyard crusher was a part of the Dragon Hunters. We'll arrest that man, and testify him. I know who that man is... but I need to prove that he OPERATED the machine."

"So, how will you go about doing that?"

Lei smirks. "I'll have to apprehend the security tapes, if possible... if not, I'll just have to hope and pray that the lawyer they hire is a bad one." He unravels his bandage and crawls out of bed. He gets his clothes together and pulls the curtains over where he was so he could change.

"Well, Momma' why don't you go in there and join him?"

Alece glances at her son, sighing. "He needs hees privacy. I respect dat."

Within minutes later, Lei undid the curtains and was back in action.

"Wulong, if you don't mind, I'm coming with you." The chief said to Lei.

"And I must accompany you once more..." Alece added.

Lei smiles. "The more, the merrier."

* * *

Steve and Emilie both pulled in at Lei's house. They see the Skyline is still there, but the Toyota is missing, and Alece's BMW was in the driveway. Steve had assumed Lei was gone, but Alece was at least still there. Knocking on the door, the two had no answer. Knocking again, they still had no answer.

"I think my mother moved een with him." Emilie says to Steve.

"Yah, it would explain' your mother's car." Steve added.

"Let's go on eenside. Something tells me we should go in and check out the place."

Steve nods. "Good idea... he hasn't been answering mah calls lately for some odd reason."

When Steve opened the screen door and turned the knob, he was surprised it was open... since Lei's paranoia forced him to lock all of his doors. Once inside, the two blondes gasped. They could not believe it. Lei's house looked like it was ransacked. What Emilie saw was her mother's dress on the floor, and Lei's hairbow.

"Exactly, WHAT WERE THEY DOEENG? DO NOT TELL ME THAT MAN HAD HIS WAY WITH MY MOTHER! OF ALL PEOPLE!" Emilie was now overwhelmed with anger as she knees the television set. She throws a long temper tantrum. Steve was used to this, as it was a routine of her bipolar condition.

"Uh... gee, I wish I knew... and then again, I don't." He rubs the back of his head nervously. Steve then discovered some cards on the table... and saw it looked like a game of poker. He then saw a half-full bottle of vodka. There were two cups next to it, one empty, and the other was full. That's when it hit him.

"They were drunk and were playing strip poker."

Emilie looked at Steve in anger. "Did they have sex?"

"Uh, I don't think they would be able to... I don't see any condoms anywhere... and I know Lei wouldn't randomly have sex with a woman unless a condom is on him." He chuckled.

Emilie then became sad. "But Mom's sterile..."

"Ooookay... nevermind... really didn't want to know that… Oh… gohd… I'm gonna be having some nightmares for tonight."

* * *

Lei parked his blue convertible across the street from the very same junkyard that he had thought took Fong's life. Accompanied by the chief, a blind American cop, and a former assassin for the Dragon Hunters, Lei was ready to bust this case. After knocking on the door to the owner's office, he waited for an answer, flashing his badge a the man.

"This is an order by the Kowloon Police District that we do a search!"

The man's eyes widen. "I didn't do anything!"

Lei's eyes narrow. "Yesterday, a police officer was almost killed in the line of duty, here in th_"

"Uh, Lei..." Khang whispers.

"What?" Lei whispers back.

"You were out cold for four days."

"DAMMIT!" Lei curses under his breath. "Now you tell me!" He then looks back at the owner. "Not yesterday. Five days ago, he was ALMOST killed in the line of duty. In this very scrap yard, with one of your machines."

The owner shakes his head. "I know nothing."

He slams the door, but Lei catches it with his left hand. He smirks. "Something tells me you do."

"I will tell you this: this junkyard was closed five days ago. The gates were locked. I dunno what was going on, but it was closed."

Lei smiles. "Well, could you at least let us in, so we can look. You see, the police officer I speak of, is me. Do you have surveillance cameras we can look at?"

The junker man nodded. "Sure. I can do that."

"Thanks for your cooperation."

The junk man finally opened the door to let Lei and everyone in. The junk man saw Alece, Khang, and Chief Ray. He wondered why Lei had a crowd of police officers, well, the girl didn't look like she was a part of the police at all. She looked like she was just some lady accompanying Lei. Lei and Ray both went into the main computer as Alece sat cross-legged at the chair, watching her son ask the junk dealer questions.

Lei plays back several recordings of the surveillance from five days ago. He doesn't see anything at first, but paused when he saw two people.

"Chief, you reckon…"

"Yes, its him…"

Lei enlarged the image… and it revealed to be Bryan Fury, carrying Fong tied up, acting as though there was no camera. Lei takes the tape out and smiles.

"Well, at least we did prove he was kidnapped before he died, which means we are off to a good start. Now, we need to figure out how Shen is connected to the manslaughter of my partner." He closed his eyes and held his hand to his chest. "He was in love with your daughter… he never lived to confess his feelings…"

"Tea?"

Lei nods. "Yes, its sad, I know…"

"We're going to have his funeral in a couple of days…"

"I promised my daughter I'd go visit her in the hospital in Japan… I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise." He says this sadly. "I'm going to put an end to this conflict! Even if I have to die! I'm just sick and tired of people dying when I could have easily prevented it! I'm going to find my father, and I'm going to give him a long lecture on manslaughter." He accidentally crushes the tape in his hands.

"Oops… there goes our only evidence…"

The chief smacked himself in the forehead. "WULONG! There you go again!"

"Sorry… I had to blow off some steam… It was an accident! I swear! I'm sure there are more conclusive evidences than that!" Lei nervously rubs the back of his head. "Honest."

After Lei was finally able to find evidence that Fong was murdered, the four all walked across the street, but not too long until several motorcyclists drove by with guns.

"GET DOWN!" Lei screamed as he pushed everyone down to the ground, behind the car. Then the men came back, with the motorcyclists shooting the Mustang. Lei got out his gun and started firing the motorcyclists. He ducks behind his car, and gets up to shoot one tire that inflated. The unfortunate rider hit a telephone pole as the other three all retreated. Lei gets up sighing.

"Aww… man… I JUST DROVE THIS CAR FOR THE FIRST TIME, AND NOW IT'S RUINED!" Finally he puts his weapon away. "Is everyone okay?"

"Uh, no. Someone got hit. I can smell the blood." Khang says to Lei.

"Vulong, ve need a doctor!" Alece shouts.

Lei's eyes widened when he saw what had happened. The chief had been shot. In the stomach. "Damn... they got him good…"

Chief Ray smiles. "Wulong… put an end to this… and… find our killer…"

"HANG IN THERE BIG BROTHER! C'MON! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Alece was tending to the chief's wounds. "He should be fine… eet ees not fatal. I have seen vorse."

"Go check across the street." Khang suggested.

Lei nodded as he dashes across the street. He enters the junk yard and found the junk dealer, dead in his chair. He was shot in the forehead.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo…" Lei let out a dramatic yell before falling to his knees. No, not because of the man's death… no… he felt something sharp and painful hit him. Lei felt his shoulder, and realized he had been shot. Lei turned around and saw the motorcyclist from earlier. Lei let his arm hang, as he approaches the man. "Listen, punk, I'm placing you under arrest!"

The kid aimed a shot at Lei's knee cap, but Lei quickly dodges the bullet by doing his Immortal Flight. Now in his Play Dead position, Lei knocks the kid down, and while he's on the ground, Lei cuffs the punk.

"That will teach ya' manners!"

Once the two were on their feet, Lei found himself another good piece of evidence.

"You're going to tell me _EVERYTHING_ you know… okay?"


	19. A Damsel in Distress

**Chapter 19 A Damsel in Distress**

Lei and Alece both watched in anticipation as they watched the chief's surgery. Khang was listening to music since he could not tell what was going on. His injuries were more serious than Alece said they were. They found out he had been shot four times in the same area. Lei sighed.

"You told me it wasn't fatal..." He refused to look at Alece in the eye.

"I only deed dat for your own good... You had to find out who killed Fong. I vanted you to crack ze case." She looked up at Lei, who still refused to look at her in the eye.

"So, you lied just so I could solve the case?"

"Vell... yes.. I knew from ze moment I saw hees condition he vas going to die."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!"

"His life vas not vorth preserving. Wulong-San, I am sorry, but only ze strong leeves. He died because he vas no longer fit for survival."

"SURVIAL? SURVIAL? YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Lei glared Alece, face writhing in anger. "WHY DID I ALLOW MYSELF TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE JUST AS SICK AND DEMENTED AS MY OWN FATHER!" He grabbed both of the woman's shoulders squeezing it as he shouted.

"I am sorry... He had to go... everyone vill die... including I..."

"Are you really sorry YOU LIED TO ME? I knew I should have never trusted you in the first place!"

"Listen Wulong-San, please understand..." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Ve have been through vorse... please... ve cannot fall apart, now... you and I both know... ve love each other too much for dis to happen. I heff learned dat you value other lives... I vill value dem from now on..."

Lei was still angry. He loosens the grip slightly just a little. "..." He didn't know what to say.

"I am steel improving... I promise... I vill be good..."

Lei was still speechless... as he hesitantly lets go of Alece.

"Never forget who truly loves you..."

The taller man didn't look back at Alece and watched the operation going on. Seeing how troubled he look... Alece did what she had seen people do on TV: holding hands.

"He ain't gonna make it, isn't he?" Lei says outloud.

Alece saw Lei's hand dangle at his side as he stands there motionless. She reaches out and holds it.

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

It was a flatline. Lei watched as the doctors tried to revive him, but no luck. They finally put a white blanket over his body and his face. Though Lei was laughing, he was crying.

"You never could stay out of trouble when you was younger!" Lei shouted, not noticing the warmth coming from Alece's hand.

"_Wulong… put an end to this… and… find our killer…" _The chief's last words played back in his head like a scratched record. That was all Lei thought about. When he realized Alece was holding his hand, Lei pushed her away.

"I apologize for letting him die, but_"

"Just go back to Russia!"

"Wulong-San, he_"

"GO BACK TO RUSSIA! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Alece frowns at Lei. "It vas of hees fr_"

Lei walks away, leaving Alece behind. "Don't you dare follow me, STALKER!"

Alece watches Lei leave, as her son was completely unaware of what was going on. Alece takes a seat next to her son. She hugs him. "Your father may have rejected me, but he vill come back to me eventually. Ve love each oder too much for dis to happen."

Lei had continued on with his daily life. The loss of the chief made the police station go ballistic, but someone else was the chief. Lei had refused to leave the police station, even spending his nights there. The new chief, a much younger man, younger than Lei, saw this quite alarming and sent Lei home and kept him out of the police station and told him not to come back in at least a week. Alece didn't return to Russia, just like Lei had yelled at her to. She stayed in Hong-Kong and continued her daily life as if Lei was never a part of her life. As Lei had wandered all across Hong-Kong, finding a way to occupy himself until he gets back on the police force, Lei couldn't help but notice how so many things reminded him of Alece. But why? Seeing that he is on a one-week suspension, he took the opportunity to pack his things and head off to Japan so he may go visit his daughter. For the first time in ten days, Lei finally returned to his house at midday, sighing as he takes a shower. That felt really good, the shower in the police department was cold, in contrast to the warm shower in his house. Once out of the shower wearing nothing but his white boxers, Lei sits on his bed, gets under the covers, and picks up the phone and saw he had missed a lot of calls. Lei turned on the message box and listened to every message.

"Father, it's me, Jackie! I'm with Mr. Honda… and he's gonna take me to the hospital… please call back…"

Lei deleted that messaged, and felt guilty. He wasn't there to answer her call. What a terrible dad.

"Yo! Old Man! I know you're all up in your hoe, but listen! Jackie's_"

Lei deleted that message.

"Your daughter got_"

Lei deleted that one as well.

"Lei, this is Saitou, I just called to let you know that your son left your sister alone, and as a result she got kidnapped. Yes, she's fine now, but_"

Another one was deleted. Lei kept deleting messages about his daughter getting kidnapped, but the one he kept was Jackie's voice…

"Father, I miss you very much! I do! Please come see me… I'm gonna be stuck in this hospital for two weeks, thanks to my fractured tibia and twisted ankle. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I really want to go see you…"

Lei couldn't bear to listen to any more messages. He was angry with himself. Lei decided that sending his two children to Japan was futile. Shen tracked them both down and almost captured Jackie. Putting the phone away, Lei closed his eyes and went to sleep. Not before opening his refrigerator to open up a bottle of whiskey, he saw some vodka that Alece had left. Again. Those memories haunted him. Why did he miss her? Alece is a HORRIBLE woman… but she did genuinely loved him. Nobody else did… Lei began to think that he should go see Alece again… he wanted to go see her again. He still loved her. Drowning in all these thoughts, Lei takes a drink of the vodka.

"_So, tell us, where's that redheaded woman who is always by your side?"_

_Lei was walking peacefully down the street in his traditional Chinese top, with casual capris and flip-flops. He was obviously off duty when several paparazzi people surrounded him, taking photos and writing in their journals._

"_She's in Russia."_

"_Why?"_

"_We broke up." Lei says this nonchalantly._

"_Do you miss her?"_

_Looking swiftly to the side, reflecting on the memories of Alece. He finally turns to the journalist and nods. "Yes I do..." He looks up in the sky with his hand behind his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Very much."_

He was being very honest when he said that. Lei also remembered at the funeral... he saw a woman wearing a very long black formal dress that covered her entire body, as well as black gloves to cover her hands. He could have sworn it was Alece, but the lady was unrecognizable with that black veil over her face. Lei saw her standing under the tree, and could feel her eye balls watching his every movement. When Lei turned back to see if she was still there, the woman had vanished. First thing's first, he was going to clean up the place. He didn't want to attract insects or pests. After completing that bottle, he falls asleep, dropping the bottle on the floor causing it to shatter. His hand dangled at the edge of the bed. He was going to take a long afternoon nap before he does anything. He was really tired.

* * *

Across town, Alece had invited Alisa over at her house. It has been five long days since she had seen Lei. The nights were very distant, as Alece realized she did enjoy being caressed in Lei's arms. Alece very much enjoyed the company of her cousin, but it didn't help solve the loneliness Alece felt in her heart. She smiles at Alisa's innocent questions, answering them. But something caught her eye. Alisa was analyzing a photograph that Alece and Lei had taken at a picture booth.

"You miss, Mr. Lei, do you?"

Alece nods. "I vill not lie, but I really vish I could just somehow make it up to him... he is angry at me..."

"What did you do? Did you kill someone?"

"As a matter of fact I did... but he vanted to die... he knew he vas going to die... and he told me to keep Wulong-San occupied so he can catch the suspect. I lied to him."

"Oh... well lying is not good. Lying will damage a relationship. Did you stab him?"

"No... He vas already dying... I just told Wulong-San dat ze chief vould be fine. I did noteeng else."

"You think he will forgive you?"

Alece sighed. "No... he vill not..."

Alisa shakes her head. "Do not be so negative. If this is the only lie, then I do not see why he would not forgive you. Mr. Lei is a very kind and a forgiving man. If you go and tell him sorry, the two of you will be back together."

Alece nods. "Eet ees vorth a try afteer all... vat heff I got to loose?"

Alisa jumps with joy. "Now that is the spirit!"

Alece then tells Alisa to stay quiet, as she heard some footsteps in the stairs. Hearing the knock, Alece promptly answered and was grabbed by a masked man who put a rag with chloroform over her face, instantly knocking Alece unconscious. Alisa flies to rescue her cousin. The masked man jumps off the stairs and onto the ground below, carrying the unconscious Alece on his shoulder. Alisa makes her way to the ground inching her way to snatch Alece out of the man's hands. She couldn't help but notice how the man still kept on running after jumping off a building three stories in the air. As she got close to Alece, the masked man steps to the side and sticks his foot out to trip Alisa. The android fell down face first with a harsh landing.

"I must warn you that my cousin is no longer in a relationship with Mr. Lei."

The man did not say a word. He walks over to a car and tosses Alece into the trunk. Alisa shoots her rocket fist at the man. The muscular man intercepts the rocket and tosses it back to Alisa who wondered how was that even humanly possible, until she realized... that this wasn't a human. By the time she finally got up and dusted herself off, the car was gone.

"Lars, we have a problem. It appears that an unidentified man has kidnapped my cousin, Alece. I will track the man down and we must save her." Alisa sends the message to Lars.

* * *

In the middle of his sleep, Lei's phone went off. He groans as he gets up and picks up the phone. Lei opens to see he had received a picture message. His eyes widen when he sees who it is. He saw a picture of Alece chained up to a crane that will drop her in the water below. She had a peaceful expression on her face, the same look she has when she was sleeping. Lei recognized the landmark... the famous unfinished bridge that he jumped over several years ago. It is still unfinished to this day. The government felt it wasn't worth it to build the bridge. He read the message.

_If you wish to see your dear precious beloved Alece one last time, then meet me down here at this unfinished bridge. You know where it is. You know who I am. Don't take too long or else she will drown... I want to have a little talk with you before I kill you both._

It was Bryan Fury. He sent him the message. Lei wondered why did Bryan just want to talk? It wasn't like Bryan to blackmail Lei like that. If he really wanted to kill Alece, he would kill her and not tell Lei until he saw him again. Or was it Shen? It had to be Shen. Shen would blackmail... but he never negotiates... or does he? As Lei tried to figure out who the sender was, he takes a step off the bed and...

"YEOW!" He had stepped on broken glass from the vodka bottle on the floor. Lei hops on one leg as he makes his way toward the light switch and then to his closet. He was still a little drunk, but he's sure the cops won't mind if it was a life or death situation.

**A/N: I know this whole break up thing and this chapter as a whole was pretty lame... but fans of this story and pairing... THERE WILL BE AN EPIC FIGHT SCENE SOON! And I owe you all a BCWW scene between the two... you'll get one soon... IN THE FINAL CHAPTER! Or sooner! I'm so cruel. This story is almost over, though. Almost. Probably about 5 or 6 more chapters to go.**


	20. Battle on the Bridge

Chapter 20 The Battle on the Bridge

Lei finally pulled up to the unfinished bridge. Expecting to see Shen, he saw Bryan Fury in a tight black shirt with brown rattle snake pants and matching shoes. He also had black fingerless gloves, that he strapped on as he waited for Lei to arrive.

"I knew you'd come. After all, you always do."

Lei slammed the door to his blue Mustang. His long black hair swoshed in the wind as he approached his opponent. Lei was unarmed. He wore a yellow cotton T-shirt and khaki slacks with brown leather shoes. His gloves were yellow, as he was ready to get this damn match over with.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, and where is Alece?"

Bryan smirked pointing at the crane. Lei saw Alece looking the exact same way she did in the picture. Nothing has changed. She was still unconscious.

"Why don't you take her down, and then we'll talk."

Bryan makes his way over to the machine. "As you wish." He presses a button that drops Alece into the water. Lei screams in horror as Bryan then catches Alece with the crane just before she hits the water.

"I take it that's not what you meant."

Lei was starting to get impatient. "You knew _exactly_ what I meant! I mean put her down! Here! On land!"

"Aww... you want her in your arms so you two can live happily ever after! Nope. Give me what I want. I'll give you what you want!"

He rolls his eyes. "Okay, fine, I'll cooperate. What the hell do you want?" He crosses his arms.

Bryan gets into his fighting stance. "I want a fight..."

"UGH! YOU KIDNAPPED ALECE JUST SO YOU COULD FIGHT ME?"

"Don't make me change my mind!"

"Why are you doing this? Did Shen order you? Listen, Bryan, you're not fit to be Shen's pawn... it doesn't suit you..."

"Who are you to tell me? This has nothing to do with him! Fight me Wulong! Fight me with all your strength!" He beats his chest trying to get Lei to fight.

"Oh fine! I'll fight you!" Lei then gets into his Snake Stance.

The kick boxer smirked. This would be the perfect fight to help even out the score. It would be a thrill to fight Lei when he shot electricity. That's what Shen meant about Lei being a monster. He would love to fight him in beast mode.

While Lei watched Bryan, he was looking at his surroundings. Perhaps he could save Alece by climbing up that beam and then jumping to undo the chains. Too risky. Bryan would drop her and him right then, and the chains will go straight down the bottom. No telling how deep that water is. It could even be 500 meters deep. She could be awake any moment now... but right now Lei had to_

WHAP!

Lei stumbled back as he felt a spell of dizziness get to him. Lei felt mucus drip from his nose and realize that it wasn't mucus. Once more it was blood. He wipes the blood on his shirt, and gets back into Snake Stance. The only way to save Alece would be to defeat Bryan Fury. That's all he could do for now. Lei put his mind set and ready for fighting. Lei and Bryan both circled around each other. Lei jumps in front of Bryan.

"Boo!" Lei shouts, at an attempt to startle Bryan, who retaliated by kneeing him in the chin.

Lei was flung back, but he quickly got up. He was still a snake. For now, he needed the snake's flexibility to help slither away to safety. He had to be the snake. Bryan sends a low kick to Lei, who quickly evades the attack, and sends a jab to his throat. Lei steps back and sends an Angry Viper. Bryan was knocked back, almost to the edge. Lei still kept his guard up. He circles his opponent. This time Lei was sure he was going to win. He had to. Bryan and Lei both traded blows. As Bryan kept sending several punches, Lei kept parrying them, with his snake fangs. He sends a Comet Kick and gets into Coiled Snake position, and sweep kicks Bryan onto the ground. Getting up, Bryan was not satisfied. He wanted to fight the beast, not Lei... Those narrow slit pupils. He wanted to see those eyes in battle. As Bryan slowly got up, Lei still stared, eyes fixed at his opponent, still concentrated on battle. He forgot about Alece. All he cared about for the first time in his life was winning. He must win. He'll do whatever it takes.

"C'mon..." Lei taunts.

Bryan shakes his hands and gets up. Where was that beast? Maybe if he killed Alece, that beast will come and arrive. As he got up, Lei struck Bryan in the back, with an elbow, followed by a kick to the back of his knee.

"You're not going anywhere!" Lei shouted authoritatively.

Lei began to notice that Bryan has gotten weaker. Did Bao-Li permanently damage Bryan when he was knocked out of the window? Was that why Bryan wanted to fight? So he could redeem himself by not letting himself get defeated again, and he wants to defeat Lei. Lei saw that he was using Alece as bait for... wait a second?

"Impossible!" Bryan shouted.

Alece was missing. She was no longer suspended above the water on the crane. It looked as though she was never there. Where could she have possibly gone. Bryan then got back to Lei.

"Worthless bitch." He gets back into his stance.

Lei switches to Dragon Style. He was going to need the Dragon's roar now. Bryan sways back as Lei does his Dragon's Spite, and sends a gut punch that sends Lei flying back. Lei looked up and saw Alece hanging on the unfinished bridge, behind Bryan. He watched as she dropped and landed on the cyborg, to do her own style of the Sleeper Hold. However, Bryan tosses Alece off his shoulders, and Lei tries to catch her, but Alece landed on her feet. Lei looks in confusion.

"How did you_"

Alece gets out two daggers, one for each hand, and gets into a defensive crouching position.

"Wulong-San, I vas an assassin. You cannot keep me contained for long. I vill escape. Ze phoenix cannot be contained."

Lei smiled. "Good, I was getting kinda worried here." He then goes back into the Crane Stance.

Bryan smirks as well. "This will be fun."

Alece made her first move by sending a spinning knife attack to Bryan, while Lei uses the Crane's Bill. Bryan parried the Crane's Bill, but Alece's attack caught him off guard, cuting his flesh. Alece quickly does a sweep kick while Lei goes into Panther to pounce Bryan. As Alece does the sweep kick, Bryan steps on Alece's leg. He grabs Lei and swings him against the railing.

Bryan was very angry now. That beast won't show up at this rate, unless...

As Alece was recovering from that leg stomp, Bryan sends a Fisherman's Slam.

"Uggg!" Alece shouts as she hits the concrete road. It forms a huge crater where she landed, as Lei ran to her side. Alece gets up promptly as Lei takes Bryan's blow for her.

"GAHH!" Lei shouts in agony. "My back! My BAAAACK! It snapped!"

Alece ran over to Lei's side. His face was grimaced in pain. She disarms herself and smashes her elbow in the middle of Lei's back. He gets back up.

"Whew! I thought I was getting too old for this."

Bryan then sends a strong punch raining down on Alece, who blocked it with both her hands. Bryan tries to force his fist down as Alece pushes his fist back. Lei took this opportunity to sneak up behind Bryan to do his Windmill, however before Lei could grab him, Bryan had already kicked Alece's calf. She was forced to fall down and land on her leg sideways, as her leg had been dislocated.

"AAAAAAAAAHEEEEEH!" Alece screams in agony.

Lei ran over to Alece's side and took a look at her leg. It was ugly. The joint connecting to her knee had been twisted sideways. Lei could pop it back into place, but after he finished fighting Bryan. He could beat him. Today was going to be his victory. Turning around, Lei goes back into his normal fighting stance. As Lei sends a punch, Bryan grabs his arm and snaps it in half.

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I know, it hurts. I can hear that snap."

"Shut up!" Lei sends a Crane Cannon Kick that knocked Bryan into the air. Lei moves his arm, but the pain was just too excruciating. He couldn't use his right arm at all. It wasn't as violent as Alece's situation. Her leg could be popped back into place, but Lei's arm... the damage was irreparable. Perhaps he could concentrate his Chi to that arm, maybe the bones will repair itself. Then again, that was how his ankle healed. Hopefully.

Bryan tackles Lei to the ground as he was trying to fix his arm. He sends punch, after punch, after punch, after punch, after punch until Lei's face wasn't a pretty sight. Lei gets up, still trying to heal that arm. Lei spits out his bloody tooth onto his hand, frowning. Lei couldn't see well out of his left eye... it was red, and he had a black eye. His right cheek was swollen, as well as an awful knot on his forehead. Blood was now dripping from his lips down past his chin, dripping on the black pavement.

"This is our fight, Wulong. You versus me. Not that bitch."

Alece finally popped her leg back into place as she limped her way to do a Cannon Kick, using the leg she dislocated. Bryan grabbed her leg and punched her knee cap.

"OOOOOHHHHHWULLLLLLLLLL!" Alece screamed as she felt the knee cap shatter.

Bryan laughed as he tossed her into the water below. Lei watched from his right eye what had happened. Alece hit the water, and didn't bother trying to return to the surface. She was dead. Alece couldn't swim. As he tried to watch, he had a painful blow to his ribcage, with Bryan's knee. Lei hacked more blood as he hit the ground.

"Alece..." he wheezes.

Bryan lifts Lei off the ground. "I know... you miss her. She's gone now... FIGHT ME!"

Lei didn't want to believe Alece was dead. He didn't understand why Bryan wanted to fight him so badly. He was a sadist after all... maybe he had the urge to torture Lei. Lei knew he couldn't give in to Bryan's whim. He was trying to get Lei to do something. It all makes sense now. Unfortunately the solution to his problem is to loose on purpose. Lei hates it, but that is what he must do. Hopefully Bryan will toss Lei into the water, too, so he can save Alece. He wants to win, but now is not the time to win the battle. The time will come eventually. Lei then realized that if he let Bryan win, by the time he passes out, its too late. Alece has drowned. There is nothing he can do but fight. Through rigorous training, Lei knew this was the day he would win. He was going to have to accept Alece's death. As Bryan sent him a punch to his ribcage, Lei sends a Comet Kick, which Bryan had been able to block. Lei then sends a Beatin' Kick, that Bryan was unable to block. Bryan wipes the blood from his mouth smiling.

"I still do not see that demon..."

Lei's eyes widened. He was right. Bryan wanted Bao-Li. Lei couldn't let Bao-Li take control! Determined to fight till the bitter end, Lei sends his Turbulent Winds at Bryan. The cyborg was unable to block that attack. He couldn't help but notice that he is tired and weary already. But why? Did it have to do to what Lei did to that machine he destroyed? Bryan gets up and notices how Lei is only firing kicks. Bryan thought he could play that game, too. As Lei sent several Tornado Kicks, Bryan dodged the attack and kicked Lei in the side as he hit ground. Lei gets up, staggering as well. Both men were panting heavily in sync with each other.

"Let's just call this a draw... and let it be done..." Lei says in between breaths.

Right then as the two talked, the lamps came on, as the sun began to set. Bryan still maintained his fighting stance.

"This fight is far from over!"

"Face it, you and I are both tired, and it's getting late. Listen, we can finish this fight another time, okay?" Lei smiles warmly.

"You think this is a tournament? Wulong, this is the real world... there are no breaks..."

Right now, Lei was wondering what had happened to Alece. All he wanted to know is if she was okay. He didn't feel like finishing the fight. As if he asked for it, a helicopter appeared from above. It landed behind the two, and Lei looked closely as the door opened... Alece was in the bed. Several people stepped out, and Lei recognized one person. That man was the silver-haired devil in a tuxedo... Lee Chaolan. What was he doing here in Hong-Kong?

"Excellent..." He claps. "So I see you two are having a nice long fight."

"It's over now." Lei says, spitting more blood.

"No, its not!" Bryan aims a punch at Lei, who swiftly dodged and does his Cannonball. Lei quickly runs to the helicopter, as Lee steps aside. Bryan chases Lei, but Lee performs a somersalt kick that knocks Bryan back as more people got back in the helicopter. They take off, as Bryan shouts from below. Lei sits down next to Alece, who was awake.

"You made eet afteer all..."

Lei caresses her cheek, pushing a curly strand of hair behind her ear, with his good arm. Lei looked awful, but Alece was just glad he made it out okay.

"We had a draw." Lei proudly declared.

**A/N: Heheheheh... We meet Lee Chaolan... He's just too cool not to appear in my fic! **


	21. A 1991 Nissan 300ZX

Chapter 21 A 1991 Nissan 300ZX

**A/N: Yes, I like cars. Can't you tell? LOL**

Bryan was furious. Lei had fled from battle just like that. On top of that, Bryan has to rest like he used to to recooperate... it was all Shen's fault.

"_Bryan, you're not fit to be Shen's pawn... it doesn't suit you..." _ Indeed, Lei was right. Bryan believed him... working with some old timer in diapers who wants Lei dead didn't suit him. He didn't need help to kill Wulong. No. He's a cyborg for crying outloud! Bryan began to speculate that Lei has broken the power generator. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The old man, flaunting his long silver hair, walks in. He takes a seat in the chair, clenching his emerald cobra cane with his wrinkled hands. "What is it that you wished to talk about?"

"You have information I want to know!" Bryan jumps out of bed.

Shen laughs. "What do you mean? I've told you everything I know!"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Bryan stepped out of bed. He picked up Shen and held him by the collar of his suit. "Tell me what you know about Wulong! EVERYTHING! Tell me how you wake up that beast inside him!"

Shen had a plan. He knew what to do. If he tells Bryan exactly what to do, that will guaranteed his awakening, which would allow Shen to destroy him. "What beast?"

Bryan tosses Shen into the wall.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"You wouldn't want to kill the man who gave you a home, now would you?"

Bryan smirks. "Don't push it, old geezer... I will kill you! TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BEAST!"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't... I'll take that money... AND BURN IT! And I'll tell the cops on you! And show them evidence!"

Shen screamed. "NO! I can't let the money go to waste! NOO!"

"Then tell me everything you know!"

"Okay, so, you see, you know why I want to kill Lei? It's not because he's being nosy... he has that demon who lives within him..."

"So in order to stop this demon, he must die?"

"Yes, that is correct."

Bryan laughs evilly. "He will not die! I'll fight that demon!" He picks up Shen once more. "Now tell me, how would I go about awakening him?"

"Bao-Li feeds off of his anger… the more angry Lei is, the more likely Bao-Li will appear."

Bryan drops Shen. "Thanks old man. Now, I won't take orders from you… I'll kill you for keeping me in the dark!"

"I must warn you that if you awaken Bao-Li, it will be the end of mandkind!"

Bryan sends a powerful blow to Shen's chest, knocking him through a wall. As Bryan left, Shen smiled. Everything was falling into place, now. Alexa came to Shen's side and carried him to his bedroom, to treat his wounds.

"Bryan Fury has betrayed us… We must seek Lei for help since we both have another common enemy, now."

* * *

Now at the Yggdrasil base, Lei watched as the doctors examined his injuries he sustained from the fight. He sat down in a chair as he allowed the doctor to check him out. Lei recognized this man as Dr. Geppetto Bosconovitch. He has heard that this man specializes in robotics, and built one modeled after his daughter. He also built the Jack series, up until the second tournament. Jane then rebuilt them and works for G-Corporation now. Lei managed to heal his broken arm, by channeling all that Chi to his arm, and the bones repaired itself. But his black eye has gotten worse and it got swollen to the point where Lei couldn't move it at all. It was so irritating, especially with each eye seeing two completely different things. Not to mention his entire sclera in that eye was bloody red. Both of his cheeks were puffed up like a frog when it croaks. He was even still bleeding in his mouth where his tooth was punched off. To top it all off, the the ugly knot on his forehead looked as though he had a nasty brain tumor.

"Ahh… I see… interesting…" Dr. Bosconovitch says as he looks into Lei's mouth.

"Ah ahah ahhhh?" Lei asks, not moving his jaw a bit.

"The tooth that you are missing appears to be growing back… I see a tiny little tooth in your gum… It's breaking through the gum, which in turn causing this bleeding."

"Ohah."

"And it appears that all four of your canine teeth are irregularly sharp…"

Lei nods in understanding. Dr. Bosconovitch stopped looking at Lei's teeth, and examined his eye now. He took a flashlight and examined the red eye. He flashes it in Lei's eye, and watches as the pupils shrink. And when he moves the flashlight away the pupils dilate. He repeats this process.

"Okay, Lei, now I want you to try to move that eye, okay?"

Lei tries to move it… oh the pain… it hurt… he managed to move it and then leave it back into where it was.

"You are aware that your entire eye is red… right?"

"No, I am not."

"It looks like you have popped a blood vessel in your eye…"

"No shit…"

Dr. Bosconovitch frowned a little. "You also have a severe black eye."

"And what do I do about it?"

"Let it rest. Time will heal a blood vessel pop, and a black eye. Now the swelling in your face should die down the next morning. For now, resting will help you. Lucky you don't have anything serious, like my niece has to have her leg replaced."

Lei bit his lower lip. "Who is your niece if you don't mind me asking?"

Dr. Bosconovitch laughed. "You don't know my niece? I hear stories about you… from her. She told me about when you stubbed your toe when you were getting into bed."

Lei's eyes widened. _Alece… is related to Dr. Bosconovitch? THE Dr. Bosconovitch? Why didn't she tell me before?_

"Yes, Lei… Alece is my niece. Her mother is my younger sister. Much younger sister." He looked sad. "She got caught up with the wrong people… and ended up assisting Heihachi in building the ultimate soldier. She and her husband conceived Alece and re-did her DNA, using some from Ayame Chi."

"Ayame Chi?" Lei's eyes widen once more when his mother's name was mentioned. _Wait a second? Does this make Alece my sister?_

"Yes, Ayame Chi. The woman who vanished off the face of the earth 40 years ago. She is a mysterious woman. Nobody knows of her whereabouts…"

Lei was injected with a medicine that helped stop the swelling in his face. He also put on an eye patch to help cover his injured eye, so he could concentrate better. "So… does this make Fu-Mie and Alece siblings?"

Dr. Bosconovitch was surprised Lei would know such information. He underestimated the detective. "No. It wouldn't. Though they may share some DNA from Ayame Chi, Fu-Mie has more of his mother's DNA. Alece is actually relatively human compared to him. Yes, she shoots fireballs, but compared to what Fu-Mie can do, she' practically normal."

Lei sighed with relief. "Thank goodness…"

"That's why they inseminated her with Fu-Mie. He was actually the son of Ayame… Dr. Ivanov wanted to create the ultimate life form himself for his own selfish desires. So, he created her son, Zachary. He kidnapped Alece, and kidnapped Fu-Mie as well. You know the rest basically. When he was done, he sent both Fu-Mie, and Alece back to where they came from, and tagged Alece to monitor and see if his experiment was a success. Indeed it was. The boy had both of his parent's abilities. He could shoot fire, heal from any injury, use super strength, shoot electric bolts, cause the monsoons, and even teleport. Though the irony of it all, he is blind."

Lei couldn't look at Khang the same way he used to. _He is my son…_ "Well, how do you know that the father of Alece's child is Fu-Mie and not Mao?"

"Well, thought Mao has the exact same abilities as Fu-Mie… he is sterile. It is strange that he can heal from everything, yet he can't recover from sterility. Same with Zachary. He can heal from any injury, but he's blind. He can't recover his vision loss."

"Oh… I didn't know… was he born sterile?"

"Yes, at birth, Mao, was sterile. He cannot have kids… it was a birth defect. However, Fu-Mie is perfection! I do feel sorry for him, though. I wonder if he is even still alive."

Lei nods. "That I feel sorry for him, too…" Little did Dr. Bosconovitch know, Lei is Fu-Mie. And he is talking to Fu-Mie right now. "He must have had a tough life. Do you know much about his whereabouts?"

"Alece told me she found Fu-Mie. That's all I know."

"She didn't tell you anything about being in a relationship with him?"

Dr. Bosconovitch was confused. "What do you mean? She actually dated him?"

"No, she's dating him… you see… Let me make my presence known… I am Fu-Mie."

Dr. Bosconovitch looks Lei up and down. "Really? That would explain why your tooth was growing back. Well, if that's the case… then why didn't you heal from the blood vessel pop, and your swelling?"

Lei sighs. "I don't heal from everything… I like to take the liberty to heal normally like a normal human… to keep away some suspicion… I don't want any government organization to perform cruel experiments on me…"

_**BRRRINNGGG!**_

"Excuse me for a second." Lei holds his hand out. He picks up the phone. "Wei. Lei here."

"Good evening, Fu-Mie…"

Lei jumped. "Shen…" He makes a gesture to tell Dr. Bosconovitch to give him some privacy, which is what he does when he leaves the room.

"Relax Lei, I have no interest in killin you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Bryan Fury is interested in Bao-Li."

"And so are you." Lei snaps back.

"I mean, Lei… he wants to awaken him."

Lei scoffs. He knew that. "You must be joking." He says this with sarcasm.

"Hah, I wish." Shen was sarcastic as well.

"Doesn't he know?"

"Oh, I warned him alright… he just didn't listen!"

"So what now?"

"Please stop by my place… alone…. I have some important matters to discuss with you."

Lei strangely had a feeling that this wasn't a trap. It was obviously a trap. But why didn't he think it was a trap? Was it because his OWN father was on the phone? But this was the same man who's been wanting him dead… well… recently. And as a boy.

"And if I don't?"

"I won't do anything to you. But Bryan may awaken Bao-Li."

Lei smirks. "How will he go about doing that, then?"

"He will obtain the legendary ancient Garnet Orb. It will awaken Bao-Li."

Lei busted out in laughter. "Wow! You've really outdone yourself! That sounds like an episode of Jackie Chan Adventures! People have mistaken me for Jackie Chan in the past… and now, this is just ridiculous!"

"I'm serious! The Garnet Orb will be used to seal you away for all eternity! Do you want to be sealed away for all eternity? NO! Then find the Garnet Orb before Bryan finds it!"

Lei took his ear away from the phone. He was starting to remind him of his cranky old Kung Fu master, who passed away five years ago at the old age of 97 years old. He died of a natural cause… Lei didn't feel too bad about his death, but he does miss that man. "Okay! Okay! Okay! Do you know where it is located?"

"Well, last time I've heard, Master Zhang had it... but he's dead... so I don't know where it is now... Maybe his grandson has it."

"Master... Zhang?"

"Yes, Master Zhang was my teacher."

Lei was in shock. Master Zhang trained Lei's father? If he knew, why didn't he tell Lei? It all made sense... that's why he took Lei under his wing, when his parents were looking for a Kung Fu teacher. "SO WAS HE!"

"Well, what a coincidence... we'll talk more... right now... I have to find the orb..."

Lei nods. "Okay, well, I'll be heading over to your place soon then."

"I'll be seeing you there, then." Shen hangs up as Lei did the same. Lei then tells Dr. Bosconovitch that he can come back in. The doctor continues examining Lei, as he puts a bandage over his nose, where it was broken. Once he was finished, Lei decided to go pay Lars a visit. On his way to Lars' office, Alisa stops Lei to greet him.

"Hello Mr. Lei. How are you?" She reaches out her hand.

Lei smiles and shakes Alisa's hand. "In spite of a black eye, and a broken nose… I'm good."

Alisa then bows. "Cousin Alece wishes to see you."

"Tell her I'll see her later. Tell her I'm on an important business meeting."

"Do you not wish to see her? Are you two still not together?"

Lei rubs the back of his head. "Oh, we're together, Alisa. I was just called in to go back to work. Tell her I'll be back as soon as I can." He walks over past Alisa and made his way to Lars' office. There he saw his twin brother.

"Detective, I see you did not sustain as worse of an injury as I had thought you did."

Lei nods. "Indeed it wasn't that bad… just a broken nose and a black eye is all… they'll all heal if I go to sleep, tonight."

Yuan gives Lei a suspicious look and points his finger at his brother. "Are you two back together?"

Lei laughed. "No duh. We are. It was all a big misunderstanding. Anyway, I'm just here to tell you that I'm gonna leave."

Lars immediately got out of his desk as Yuan ran to block the exit.

"You can't leave here! We just saved your life! Why can't you just stay here a little longer?"

Lei had already came up with an elaborate lie to tell everyone. If they ask where he's going and why, his reply, "Because… the new chief wants me to come to work ASAP."

Lars strokes his chin. "I see…"

Yuan crosses his arms. "Pitiful. Just pitiful. You're just going to leave us for your work!"

"Yuan! He needs to go to work… he has to make a good impression on his new boss. His old one died."

The two military leaders both whispered at each other until finally they came up with a proposition.

"Okay, we'll lead you to your car and let you be on your way."

Lei smiled. "Thanks for understanding... and I'll be back when I can. Don't worry. I have a built-in GPS navigation system in my car... so I'll be able to find my way back home..."

"The police department will be a long drive from here."

"Oh really? Well then, I'll have to go call the chief and tell him that I'll be there in a while..." He rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Go do that. Now, your car is in parking spot number 300ZX." Lars sits back down. "We'll be waiting for your return... and we'll take care of Alece for you."

Lei nods. "Thanks." Seconds later, Lei left the office. His thoughts traced back to what became of Aszu's car... since the parking spot number was the Western name of the car. He hasn't seen that car in almost two weeks... He wondered what happened to it. Lei then remembered the protocol for what happens when abandoned vehicles get discovered. Lei immediately got out his cell phone and called the police station.

"Hello... yes... uh... did you guys find an abandoned 1991 purple Nissan Fairlady Z? You did? Good! Where is it now? GOOD! Well, I'm the owner... and when can we arrange for pick-up? Yes. Friday sounds good to me. Yes, I'll have the money by then. Yes... I'll be more careful. Okay thanks, and bye! Have a good rest of the day, too."

Lei hung up the phone and was ready to roll. Lei plans to restore Aszu's car and get it in good condition. His deceased wife would like that. Lei has finally moved on and accepted Aszu's fate. He will keep the car as long as he needs to, in honor of his wife.


	22. The Father He Never Had

Chapter 22 The Father He Never Had

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm updating this fic like crazy. Three reasons. No. 1, it's almost over. No. 2 in computer class I get my work done early and I have time to write this fic. No. 3, I want this story to end... XDDD! That is all my readers... Stay tuned. Also, this is THE LAST TIME we see Alece up until the final chapter. Alece is just TOO clingy. GO AWAY YOU PSYCHO WOMAN! With that being said, carry on...**

It took Lei roughly an hour to make it to Shen's manor. Lars was right, where the base was, it was going to take awhile to get back to Hong-Kong. Lei realized that he wasn't in Hong-Kong anymore… he was in China. People were speaking Mandarin, which took Lei a moment to catch. Lei understood Mandarin as well as he understands Cantonese and English. But it was like his weak language… Mandarin was like Cantonese to Alece. Also, people didn't speak any English here. They all spoke Mandarin, unlike in Hong-Kong, people spoke in English or Cantonese, depending on who you're talking to. Lei had estimated that it would take nearly four hours to get from Yggdrasil in China, to the Kowloon Police District, AKA the KPD. What a long drive it was. Lei arrived when night fell, and a butler kindly offered to park Lei's car for him, and Lei told the butler not to wreck it. Nothing much has changed about this oriental mansion. The walls surrounding this large landscape was still there, as well as the green grass in front of the house, with a water fountain in the middle. The gate was written as "Chi Family House" in traditional Chinese writing above the doors. The main house was tall, looking like it was three stories high, but Lei also saw some smaller houses attached to it. He never realized how beautiful this house was. Even at night time… Lei could clearly see the white brick walls, and the red curved shingles. As Lei was lead by the butlers to wait in the lobby, the inside of the house was so much different than the outside. Lei saw maids (in modest clothing thankfully and some of them weren't very pretty at all. It was nice to know that Shen wasn't a dirty playboy like someone he knew…) dusting the furniture. Lei took a seat on the oriental-patterned loveseat, waiting for Shen to come see him. Finally a tall woman in the traditional Chinese maid outfit came in.

"Excuse me, Detective Lei, Master Chi is ready to see you." She bows respectively.

Lei stands up, shaking his hands. "About time. Let's get this over with."

The maid leads Lei through several corridors. This manor looked like a labyrinth. After walking through several different halls, the maid steps into an elevator. Lei gave the maid a funny look.

"There are elevators in this house?"

"There is only one. That is only used for the crippled, but I am using it, since Master Chi wanted to see you as soon as possible."

Lei nods. "I see."

Once Lei was escorted to Shen's room, he saw the elderly man, in a red satin silk robe, staring out of the window. Lei could clearly see how long the elder's white hair is. It reached his waist. Lei wondered if having long silky hair at a very old age is hereditary. Lei has never seen a man at his age with a full head of hair before.

'Come here…' Instead of normally speaking English to Lei, due to their language barrier, he is talking to him in Mandarin. Lei remembered as a little boy, he used to speak Mandarin up until he was adopted by a couple from Hong-Kong at age seven. Lei did understand what Shen had said and obeyed him.

Lei carefully eyed Shen, and saw he was unarmed, except for that cobra cane. He looks behind to see if anybody was hiding. Lei was then struck in the head. It wasn't hard enough to even try and knock him out, but it hurt, nonetheless.

"OW!"

'Look at me…' Shen says this again in Mandarin.

Lei faces his father… a mirror image of himself when he becomes very old… if he ever does age anymore, that is. Shen actually looked very good for his age, other than his long flowing hair. He actually looks 60, rather than 78. He didn't have as much wrinkles on his face as Alece's uncle did.

'Son, take a look out of the window…'

Lei obeys his dad and took a huge look at the scenery. Though it was dark, Lei could see all the other buildings and faintly a large swimming pool. What caught his eye was this one tree… and it was twisted. It looked exactly like the tree his mother sat under. He saw statues of Chinese soldiers and more water fountains… but Lei looked closely… the fountain… looked like his mother… it was so breath taking.

'When I die, everything you see… will be yours…'

Lei's jaw dropped to the ground.

'You have been proven to be my most suitable heir… however, my death will end the Chi bloodline…'

Lei was a combination of dumbfounded, confused, and disbelief.

'You have finished following the Lei family… I know your parents are proud.'

"…" Lei has not yet said a word since he saw his father.

After a long moment of silence, Shen clears his throat before speaking.

'I think it's important that you know this… Remember the wreck? The one that killed your parents?'

Lei nodded. His stomach turned. Is his father going to tell him he was the man responsible of the accident set up by the Triads? Lei remembered the accident clear as day. He was on the way home from school. They had a conversation, but then a large truck came in and crashed into the side of the car. Lei screamed as he watched the car fly and it hit the railings… and glass flew everywhere as the car was split in half. Lei screamed as he saw he was separated from his parents. Lei then blacked out as the hood caved in. That was when Lei thought he killed his parents…

'I saved your life.'

Lei's eyes popped out of his socket.

'I was driving behind you… and the truck driver smashed your vehicle. I knew he did it on purpose. I was astonished. I drove a small car, though, but I was able to knock the driver off the bridge.'

Lei remembered… using his photographic memory… that gray car behind him. It was a brand new 1984 Mitsubishi Lancer. Lei tried to look closely at the driver of that car… but no matter how hard he tried… that image was blurred from his mind. These were the only instances where his photographic memory failed him.

'Yes, I remember that car…' Lei says, speaking for the first time in Mandarin.

'Well, I'm sorry… your parents died on the way to the hospital. Well, your mother was decapitated… and she was already dead… and your dad… he was impaled in the heart… and it stopped beating on the way to the hospital.'

Lei never saw his parents after he blacked out… but he remembered… a man in his late 30's who looked incredibly like the way Lei looks now… telling him that he is very sorry that his parents died. Lei thought it was a hallucination… but it was clear. His left eye was green, and had five massive scars running on the left side of his face. His long brown hair was bulled back in a ponytail, with very little strands of hair hanging out. He was the man who told Lei that both of his parents had died in the wreck. Lei remembers it vividly…

'But how did I survive?'

'You were sitting in the back seat. The car was literally split in half. The hood came crashing down and took your mother's head off with it. It also took your father's heart clean off…'

"Ouch."

'The hood hit your head and knocked you unconscious… there was a nasty gash on the back of your head.'

'So you mean to tell me that Bao-Li didn't possess me?'

'Nope. You were only out cold. Lucky you were. The back of the car was crushed into a can… had to use the Jaws of Life to get you out. Were you not unconscious… you would have died of suffocation. You also would have drowned if it wasn't for me. However, I served 30 years of prison for vehicular homicide. I was to blame for the death of the trucker, and your parents… however, you later proved that I was innocent… so I was released 9 years later… and the company who killed your parents were arrested.'

Lei felt cheated. He knew his mother's head was decapitated and his father had been stabbed in the heart, which was why he suspected Bao-Li of killing them. All this time, it was just the car… not him. Lei decided he was going to visit his parents' grave and pay his respects and apologize for not seeing them.

'When I saw signs that indicated that Bao-Li had returned... I decided to become a drug dealer to get your attention. I hired your girlfriend as an assassin, eliminating all evidence. So then, I set out on a quest to kill you. I had thought killing you was the only way to seal Bao-Li away for good. I couldn't bring myself to take your life, so I took the lives of others around you in order to get you to commit suicide, and that was while I looked for other methods of getting rid of Bao-Li without harming you. Then I found the solution... which is why I called you up.'

Lei nods in understanding.

Shen closes the curtains and lays down in the bed as he pulls the covers away.

'Remember that Garnet Orb I speak of?' He sits up in the bed.

Lei looked at Shen and saw he was bandaged up at the chest, and neck. Bryan must have harmed him badly. He looked so ill and frail.

'Well, I thought that maybe it can seal you away that why not try it on Bao-Li?'

Lei nods. 'Won't hurt to try... or will it?' He rubs his head nervously.

'I think it's worth a shot.'

'If not...'

'We're screwed... it's either we risk sealing you away or your life will be ended. I don't want to go down that route again...'

Lei formed a fist, clenching it as he holds it level to his face. 'My death... will be enough to save the world... I will have fulfilled the path and destiny I have chosen... but life is too precious to throw away. Yes, my sacrifice is worth it in the long run, but there's another option... and I"m willing to take it.' He holds his fist down. 'Bao-Li can be defeated without further harm done to me...'

'That is all... you are welcome to stay for the night... also, feel free to browse through my study for more information you'd like to see about Bao-Li.'

Lei leaves the room to let his father sleep. He had a hard time wrapping his mind around this new idea. Shen just all of a sudden called a truce and changed his methods. Lei wondered if he was terminally ill, or something. The way he talked... it seemed like he was a dying man. Perhaps Shen is telling Lei all this information before he dies. Though Lei had a strong dislike for his own father, right now... he didn't want him to die... he also seemed warm and sincere... does he wish to redeem himself? Lei played back all those horrible things his father did to him in his head... and then the good things... Maybe Shen wasn't a bad guy after all... then again, this was the same man who killed his partner, Mr. Tsu, the junkyard owner, and Chief Ray… Lei didn't know what to do. A part of him says to arrest Shen, but another part of him says to forgive Shen what he did. Lei didn't know what to do… he thought going to bed was going to help him think, since he was going to make a big decision about this.

* * *

Alece was in the infirmary bed, waiting for Lei. She hasn't seen him in nearly five hours. She was getting very worried about him. Alisa then enters the room.

"Sorry Cousin Alece, I was late. I had to run errands." Alisa takes a seat in a chair.

Alece nods. "Eet ees okay, Alisa. I understand."

Alece was told that the damage done to her leg was so intense that the doctors were going to have to replace the entire leg. They also had to replace the other leg so they would both balance out. Alece was ready to get her legs replaced, but she was going to have to wait a few days before they cut her loose. Dr. Bosconovitch was going to have to give her some collaboration training on her legs. Alece imagined she was going to be like Yoshimitsu and Bryan Fury, a person with cybernetic enhancements. Alece would imagine with her new legs, she could do things people normally wouldn't do, like run extremely fast. It also helps to make her fighting style more deadly. The only problem is that hopefully, Lei won't mind living with a woman with robotic legs. Then again, maybe the robotic parts aren't visable, and she'll have normal legs.

"Are you ready for the operation, Cousin Alece?"

Alece sighs. "If only Wulong-San vas here to see ze operation."

"Unfortunately, the police called in and told him to come back to Hong-Kong, which is approximately four hours away from this current location. He should be in Hong-Kong now."

Alece smiles. "How typical. Alvays vorking. Dat ees vat he does… vork, vork, vork… he is so persistent, is he not?"

Alisa nods. "Mr. Lei is very persistent. He also seems to be hiding something. Perhaps Mr. Lei wants to solve the case so he can relax. I heard his partner, the police chief, and his client all died."

"Yes, dey did. His partner vas strangled to death. Ze chief died of blood loss, and his client vas shot in ae head… It vas a black day, indeed." Alece showed no sadness or empathy at all. She said it as though it was casual.

"What an awful way to die."

"Not really. Deir heads vere not busted open, vith deir brains pouring out. Dat ees a very ahful vay to die." Again, Alece said this casually.

Alisa was disgusted by Alece's sudden outburst. "It is awful! The human scull is supposed to be impenetrable… and if the brain were to seep out, the human would instantly die."

Alece nods. "Exactly. That's an easy way to kill a person. Tie them up. Drive a hammer into their head until it cracks. Eet is such a great vay to keel someone."

Alisa's eyes widened. "Did you seriously tie up someone and beat their head with a hammer until it cracked open?"

Alece gave her cousin a "Well duh!" look. "Ees dis new information? Vell, anyvay… do not tell Wulong-San dis… I do not vant another break up. Besides, I do not do dat anymore. I am a good lady. I do not keel. I heal…"

The android with bi-colored hair sighed with relief. "Good, I was getting scared that you returned to your old ways of terminating human life forms."

"Do not vorry, I vill never tread doun dat pat again. I must not devell in ze past… for I must focus on ze present to create a better future for everyone else."

"Such a wise speech, Cousin Alece! I am very impressed that you came up with that."

"Dat ees because I did not."

"Oh? Well who came up with that wise saying?"

"I read it in a cheeldreen's book."

"Oh. I see. It is a good saying though."

* * *

Lei was told by some butlers that his daughter is currently residing in this mansion. He is going to go pay his daughter a visit. After being escorted to where Jackie was resting… he quietly crawls into her dark room. Lei's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark when he finally saw the bed Jackie was sleeping in. It was a typical princess canopy bed. Lei could see that the curtains over the bed. Lei hoped that this was where Jackie slept because he was going to pull the curtains away. Lei looked and saw a wheelchair with crutches next to it at the edge of the bed. That told him that it had to be Jackie. As far as he knows, her leg was broken. She should still be wearing a cast. Lei quietly pulls the curtains away and saw his little girl sleeping peacefully. She was on her back, with the blankets at her waist. Her left arm was leveled with her head and the hand was curled in a half-fist. Her arm held the teddy bear she took with her to Japan. It was the bear Lei gave her that Aszu gave Jackie when she was an infant. Lei saw her toss and turn, now on her side. She still held the bear tightly, but now she… sucked her thumb? Lei has never seen a teenager suck their thumbs before… well his son didn't suck his thumb… period. Jackie looked like she was cold, shaking. Lei takes the blankets at her waist and pulls them up to her chin. Jackie stopped sucking her thumb right then and tossed to the side, pulling the covers up a little. Lei sat down at her bedside, watching her sleep. He was very cautious not to wake Jackie up, as he might scare her. Lei wanted to stay there, and check to see if she was okay. He pushes a strand of hair behind her ears and kisses her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." He whispers soft enough to not wake her up, but loud enough for her to know who it was.

Jackie then shifted, turning her back to Lei. She snuggles tightly under the blankets and to the pillow.

"Father… is that you?" She croaks in a weak voice.

"Yes, Jackie it's me…"

"How did you find me?"

"I asked the butlers… did Shen treat you well?"

Jackie nods. "Yes, Father, he's actually very nice." She turns her head to look up at Lei.

"That's very nice to know…"

"He's not really that bad of a guy… he fired his whole entire staff. He also told me he was my grandfather."

"Did he fire Bryan?"

"No, Bryan Fury attacked him. He broke his ribcage. Then after that, he fired everyone. Including his bodyguards. The only people he kept were his butlers and maids. He even fired Alexa, Nina, and Miguel. He also quit his drug operations…"

"…" _So, Shen does want to redeem himself. He has my daughter safe and sound, he fired all the people connected to his drug operations… or maybe he's just trying to escape arrest because he knows I'm on to him. Gotta' give him credit… the man__

Jackie interrupted Lei's thoughts. "Also, Father, I met your mother… she told me to tell you to go see her in Japan whenever you get the chance."

"!" _She is ALIVE AFTER ALL! I KNEW IT!_

"She told me she lives in Osaka Japan, and that she lives in a retirement home. You are welcome to come visit her anytime. She also told me to tell you to bring your girlfriend with you, too…"

"! Wait? How does she even know…?"

"Father, she can see the future. She's deadly accurate. She even knew who you were and knew that you have been looking for her. Not to mention, she even knows you're in love with a red-haired Russian woman with green eyes."

"… Damn… she's good…" Lei didn't realize his use of bad language. He was that surprised.

"Father, will you stay in this room with me, please?"

Lei nods. "Anything for you, girl… and… where's Kaitou, by the way?"

"He's still in Japan. Grandpa didn't like him very much and told him to stay. He picked a fight with him and lost! Grandpa is so incredible! He just used his cane to fight! He can even balance on it! He's so amazing!"

Jackie then told Lei then entire story with what went on with Little Wu and Shen. After she tells the story, Lei crawls into bed next to her and they both go to sleep. Lei pulls down the curtains while he was at it and continued his rest. He had completely forgotten about Alece back in Yggdrasil getting cybernetic legs done to her. Now he was focused on a plan… he knew what to do with his father now… he knew what to do…

"Father, what's that smell?"

_Damnit! She can smell the alcohol!_ "It's my cologne dear…"

"It smells weird."

"Yeah, I'm not going to use that brand ever again."


	23. Knowing is Half the Battle

**Chapter 23 Knowing is Half the Battle**

Lei woke up with Jackie the next morning. He sees Jackie is still sleeping. Lei quietly gets out of bed. He sees a mirror and sits in the antique chair. Lei looks at his face. His cheeks were normal now as he felt to see if his face as still there. Lei then carefully takes the eye patch off to see if his black eye has gotten better. Yes, indeed it has… but it was still black. His eye was still red, but Lei could still move it and see perfectly fine now. Lei puts his eye patch back on as he watched Jackie wake up.

"Good morning, Jackie."

Jackie sits up, scratching her messy hair. "Good morning, Father."

"Need any help getting out of bed?" He faces his daughter who looks up at her dad with concern.

"What happened to your eye?"

Lei frowns. "A gift from Bryan. He's a very generous man, alright. He always comes up with the nicest gifts!"

Jackie understood her father's sarcasm. "Yeah, Bryan is very nice to give you an eye patch."

Lei smiles. He lifts the patch and shows Jackie his black eye with a red eyeball.

"Ooh… That's nasty…"

Lei nods. "Yes, it is. I can still see out of that eye."

"What happened?"

Lei covers the eye with the eyepatch. "Bryan kidnapped Alece, blackmailing me. However, Alece got free. So when I got there, she was free. So we eneded up fighting. It was a draw. Knowing that man, you're next!"

Jackie scoffed. "I'm not scared!"

"Well, I'm standing by you, at all times… You broke your leg and your ankle. I'm sure Bryan will break the other one."

Jackie smirks. "If he can!"

"Oh no, I'm serious. Bryan is not a man to mess around with! He'll tear every limb in your body! He tore up Alece's leg. Now she has to get it replaced by a robotic leg!"

That look… that glare… it warned Jackie that this was no laughing matter. Jackie was serious about her statement, but her dad was not amused. So what if Alece had to get her leg replaced? That means nothing. Jackie has discovered the true meaning of strength.

Lei's features then softened when he realized he gave his daughter a piercing glare. "Look… I know you're a big girl now, and you can take care of yourself, but please, for my sake, sit this one out, okay?"

Jackie nods. "I'll let you handle him."

Lei smiles once more. "Good. Now, let's go eat; boy, I sure am hungry!" He rubs his tummy in a hungry manner.

Jackie leans over the bed and stands up. Lei was amazed. She still had a cast, but the fact that she can walk without a wheelchair or a pair of crutches, let alone stand, is what amazed Lei.

"Grandfather thought I was crippled, but I'm not. I can walk just fine."

Granted she was limpin, but other than that, she walked perfectly fine.

Lei stands up as well, following his daughter to where Shen was serving breakfast.

"Are we going to live here, one day, Father?"

Though Shen practically said that Lei _owns_ this mansion, Lei didn't count on moving here. It just didn't suit his needs. Granted it would be nice to have lots of money and a mansion, but it just wasn't Lei. If he ever gets the mansion, he'll just give it to his pal, Lee Chaolan. He knows EXACTLY what to do with it.

"No."

"Thought so. I don't mind our house either."

Lei smiled. "Who knows? Maybe you kids could stay here during our honey moon."

"Honey moon? With Miss Alece? Are you two engaged?"

Lei chuckles as he rubs the back of his head nervously. "Well, it's not official, but I do plan on marrying her one of these days..."

"Well, what's keeping you, now?"

"A million things... I'm in financial debt, I need to arrest your grandfather, and it seems like every moment we have... it gets interrupted... It's as if Fate doesn't want us two together... and my parents are frowning upon our arrangements."

"But... you love, her right?"

"I do, yes... But I... I..." He looks away. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Lei covers Jackie's mouth with his hand. "Nothing, Jackie. Let's not talk about this anymore, okay?"

Jackie nods.

"Good."

Once at the breakfast table, Lei sat across from his daughter, who violently dug into her food, while Lei suspiciously looked at his plate. Lei didn't eat his food, as he was suspicious that Shen might have poisoned it. Right at the head of the large table, was the killer of his partner and the chief. That was how Lei viewed him. But then Lei saw this frail-looking man, his fingers trembling as he took some steamed rice from his chopsticks. Lei wondered if Shen had arthritis. All of a sudden his perception changed… he was starting to feel worry about his condition. No longer did he see a murderer at his table, but a dying old man. Lei then ate the food. If it was poisoned… then atleast he'll die… knowing Bao-Li didn't reawaken. That was then when Shen noticed his son had a troubled look on his face.

"Something wrong, Lei?" Shen asks Lei.

Lei nods, swallowing the rice bitterly.

"What is it, Father?" Jackie asks, too.

"It's about Alece…" he lies. "I want to know if she's okay… Bryan snapped her leg in two… I just want to go check up on her… because I'm concerned for her." Lei was not worried the least bit about Alece; however, Lei did want to check up on her.

"Aww, Father, I'm sure she's safe."

"…And… I feel like I've been a bad father toward Wu… he's still in Japan… I love my son, too…" This was another half-lie. Yes, Lei felt like he wasn't a good parent toward his son, but that wasn't what was bothering him, either.

"Want me to go get him?" Shen suggested.

Lei stared at the frail old man. He wondered if he was… oh nevermind… Lei forgot that Shen has servants who do all the work. "Yes, please do so."

"I'll personally go get him, myself, later… unless you want to come a long, too."

Lei flashed a fake smile. "Do you mind if I used your library to do some research?"

Shen smiled down at Lei. "Go ahead… after all, knowing is half the battle."

"Okay, thanks. Jackie, you're helping, too." Lei gets up, but Shen yells at him, hitting Lei with his cane.

"BÙ! BÙ! ZUÒ XIA!"

Lei dropped his butt in the seat, understanding Shen's Mandarin.

'Zhège jiùshì yīgè jiātíng cān!'

Lei nods. 'Shìde, bàba.'

'Liánghǎo.'

Jackie stares in confusion. She was getting better at Cantonese, but she didn't understand a single word the two just said. She could tell that Lei was being scolded like a little boy.

"So, tell us, Jackie, how has your studies been?"

Jackie frowns. "Awful. Just awful. The teachers are just sooo mean! I can't understand the language! It ain't my fault!"

"Why not?" Shen asks out of curiosity.

"Because… you see, my daughter got adopted by an American… so… then she got sent back to Hong-Kong, with me… since she was my biological daughter and I want her back." Lei lied, since he didn't feel like telling Shen about Alece invading his house, kidnapping Jackie, and throwing a knife in his leg.

"Why did they adopt her?"

"My wife died giving birth to her, and the doctors took her away from me. Her adopted parents died, though… and I got my daughter back." Lei added.

"Interesting story I see… well, I'm glad you got her back is all." Shen got back into his food.

Lei couldn't believe he was actually getting used to being around his father now. He really seemed like a very nice guy. But deep down inside, Lei thinks Shen is being all nice to him because he wants Lei to keep his operations a secret from the police department. Lei was now going to do some investigating in the house. If he finds drugs, he knows that Shen is using him. If not, perhaps Shen does want to turn over a new leaf. Alece served her jail time. She learned her lesson. Perhaps Shen has learned his without serving jail time, but he still needs to. He hired those bikers... Lei knows it.

_A young man in a motorcycle jumpsuit sat in a chair at a table. His hands were cuffed as he waited for the interrogation. The young man was a newbie at assassination. He and his gang all hate cops and have killed him and those trespassing on their territory. This job was too tough. His client was right, Lei is one__ tough cookie._

_Lei was dressed in a long brown trenchcoat that matched his loosely worn necktie. It was over his pink button-up dress shirt and his white slacks with matching shoes. The trenchcoat concealed his brown hip holsters, which contained a silver pistol. The light blue suspenders made Lei looke somewhat trendy, especially for a man his age. He enters the room calmly, as he closes the door. Lei takes a seat across from the criminal, carrying the files and a mug of coffee._

"_You're in my world now." Lei says with a smirk. "And here in my world… do as I say… a crime like this will instantly put you on death row… now unless you want to die, I suggest you talk." Lei sat down, putting on his rectangular-framed reading glasses as he read the files while casually drinking his coffee. _

"_You are Fei, a leader of a gang. You seem to have family issues, yes? Just like me." He flipped several pages. "Helped assist in the slaughter of police officers… hates cops… mhmm… and I see." He looks at Fei directly in the eye with eyes of sympathy. "I am very sorry about your sister. I really am. I think her life could have been saved if there were more cops like me on the force."_

_The biker was a little confused._

"_If you don't feel like confessing, then don't. But if you do, you'll help not only me, but other victims of your client…"_

_The biker wondered why Lei didn't seem to be forcing information from him or even cared if he got the testimony. Lei also seem to really understand how he feels. He never knew the Super Cop had lost a sister to a bunch of corrupted cops. Maybe that's why he became a cop, so the same thing wouldn't happen to people. But Fei knew he couldn't tell Lei the identity of his client, no matter what. He couldn't._

"_I can't tell you anything, sir."_

_Lei sipped the coffee. "Thought so." He wasn't surprised. "I guess my work here is done… I'll just go get officer Pein. Interrogating by force is not my style." _

_As Lei got up to leave, the biker told Lei not to go._

"_Tell me, Officer Lei, did the cops do anything to you, too?"_

_Lei walked back and sat back down in his chair. He lets out a heavy exhale. "Yes, they did. Not as a little boy. You see the cops set me up on an undercover mission and they set me up for failure. As a result, I got suspended for a whole month." He sighed. "All because I was the best."_

"_That's typical."_

"_Ya' know, I used to be just like you when I was young... I used to live on the streets… I get paid every now and then for doing the job, but I never had a home… you see… both of my parents passed away in a wreck. A horrible wreck. I was pretty much on my own for the rest of my life."_

_Fei could see why Lei could relate to him. He hoped this wasn't some made-up story. But It seemed like he was telling the truth. "Why did you become a cop, then?"_

"_I want to help kids, like me…"_

"…" _Fei was speechless for a moment… and then he spoke. "I really can't tell you the name of my client. I can tell you that he hired me to kill everyone around you, without killing you. He says he wants you to suffer before he kills you himself. That's why I'm not allowed to kill you… that's why I killed everyone else. He also wanted me to erase some evidence he accidentally left behind at the junkyard. We saw you… and we knew what to do… Lei… I'm sorry… All I was concerned about was the money…"_

_Lei nods. "Thank you for telling me this. I think I know who your client is without you telling me who he is." He smirks._

That was enough information to determine it was Shen. Lei knew it wasn't Bryan, because Bryan would go see Lei in person and slaughter people one-by-one until he is finished. He would never let people do the dirty work… plus, Bryan's not even rich. Shen has all the money and he makes people do all the dirty work. Lei is keeping his eye on that man for some more tricks. Lei knew he was going to arrest Shen right after they take care of Bao-Li. Then the police chief's, Fong's, and Mr. Tsu's killer would be brought to justice.

"Lei, why are you spaced out?"

Lei smirks. "Shen, you are very lucky that I've been but on suspension… because if I wasn't I'd arrest you right now. When I get back, I'll arrest you."

Shen raises both hands in the air as Jackie stared in confusion.

"I will turn myself in. That's the first thing I do, not until we team up and stop Bryan."

Lei rolled his eyes. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Of course, Lei. I'm a changed man. I will pay for the crime and spend the rest of my life in prison. Why else do you think I invited you over to see your new mansion. As of right now, you are the new owner of this house. You can do whatever your heart's desire is."

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm gonna demolish it! Yeah! I'm gonna hire every last one of those demolishers and DEMOLISH THIS DAMN MANSION!"

Shen didn't have a shocked expression on his face. "Yeah. If that's what you want. Do it. After all, you are a Lei… not a Chi… you do not come from aristocracy… you come from the average household. I wouldn't blame you if you do not wish to use the money either… but don't worry… I have gotten rid of all the money that I have received from my drug transactions. All we have is clean money."

Jackie didn't know what to do. There was so much tension between the two… she could not understand why.

Lei lets out a deep exhale. "I'll believe you… for now. But when we get done with this little 'teamwork' I'm gonna have my team perform a search in this house… If I find any illegal drug… I will see to it that you get put in prison for one-hundred more years." He points at Shen. "But right now, you have my trust."

Shen puts his hands down and continues eating. "Lei, I should have told you this when I invited you over, but… I am sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm even sorry for killing your partner. If it makes you feel better, I will even testify about how I killed him. You see… I used one of my pet snakes to strangle him to death. I didn't kill anyone else. Honest."

Lei frowned as he stood up. He slams the table. "LIAR! YOU KILLED THE CHIEF! YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT CIVILLAIN! YOU TRIED TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU EVEN TRIED TO KILL MY OWN SON! MY OWN SON! YOUR GRANDSON! I BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS MY SON! IN FACT OFFICER ZACHARY KHANG IS YOUR GRANDSON!" After every sentence Lei had shouted he slams the table. After Lei had yelled his last sentence, the table finally breaks in half. Everyone's food fell down as the plates cracked.

Lei breathed deeply and realized what he had done. Jackie was shocked to see such immense strength root from just five hits. She was starting to understand why people called Lei the Super Cop.

"Oops…" He says this softly.

Jackie hits herself in the forehead as Shen nods. "I know… I know… Lei, I didn't kill those others… I don't even know what you're talking about. Not once did I try to kill your girl."

"Why not? I thought you wanted her dead because she betrayed you?" He says this a little more firmly as he examined the damage done to the table. "I've broken several tables in my career… even interrogation tables… but I know how to fix this."

"Well, you see… You and Alece both remind me of your mother and I when we were a couple. Nobody approved because she was Japanese… and I was Chinese. But I loved her. No matter what, we managed to get married. People didn't like it… so what? Lei, I loved your mother… she was a wonderful woman."

"Well, I'm going to go back home… I've got some cleaning to do… major cleaning!" He grabs Jackie's arm as he leaves the mansion in a jiffy.

Shen couldn't blame him. Of course after all the things he has done in the past, he knows Lei would be mad at him… but he knew that boy was different. Maybe Lei will one day forgive him, but he is sure that he will forgive him when he's still alive. He knew Lei was going to leave the mansion, which meant he wouldn't be around when Bao-Li appeared. Luckily, the valet driver had installed a tracking device on Lei's car, where he will never find it. Now all Shen has to do is to go to wherever Lei's car stops. But he may just have to go in and drive after him, just fifteen minutes after Lei is gone. Shen watches from his window as the blue convertible disappeared.

"Let's get this show on the road."


	24. Best Case Scenario

**Chapter 24 Best Case Scenario**

Lei finally made it back to his house after a long two-hour drive from Shen's manor. Jackie couldn't help but notice how there is such a big tension between the two. It was like the Mishima family feud… except her dad says he has no desire to kill his own father. He just wants to arrest him. Jackie and Lei both got breakfast from a local McDonald's and ate it in the car. Once at the house, Lei forgot that he didn't do anything to the vodka bottle. That's gotta leave a mark.

"Father, what is this?" Jackie points at the poker cards, Alece's black dress, and the vodka bottle.

Lei grins. "Well, you see, some buddy of mine came over, and he's an alcoholic. So, he had vodka… We played 21."

"Why is Miss Alece's dress on the floor?"

"She had a hotflash. She took off her dress."

Jackie nods. "Okay."

Lei smiled. "Good… now, allow me to go clean this place up, okay? I'm expecting company… and so, I'm gonna need to clean up." He hurries over to pick up the bottle.

"May I help?"

Lei nods. "Yes, you may. You may help if you feel up to it… that's only if you do feel up to it." He is seen emptying the bottle in the sink and tossing it into the garbage can. She sees him organize all the pots an pans on the counter and Lei sighs.

"I don't feel like cleaning this pigsty up… uh… Jackie, I'll just cook lunch, then clean later."

Jackie nods. "I'll take care of the living room, Father… I've got it."

"Okay, if you feel up to it. Let me help you then. Don't worry about the Blu-Ray discs. I'll take care of them." Lei walks back into the room and began picking up the movies. Jackie noticed how Lei was putting them on the shelf in an organized manner. As he added more movies, he moved them. She also noticed the movies with shrink wrap were on a different part on the shelf. Jackie was curious to see what kind of movies her father has. Jackie picked up a Blu-Ray movie and looked at the cover. She couldn't read the title at all. But it looked like a dirty blonde man in a red shirt with a brown jacket holding a gun that looked a lot like her father's silver pistol. He looked like he was constipated a little. It also looked like one of those old movies made before she was born. Jackie flipped the other side and saw the same man without his jacket swinging on some rope. He had blue jeans and black boots, and he was holding a boy who looked like he was having fun. Jackie saw this to be some action movie.

"AH! NO! WHERE'S MY MOVIE! Jackie, have you seen my Last Action Hero?"

Jackie saw that Lei had already picked up all the movies and there was an empty spot. Jackie held it up. "Is this it, Father?"

Lei smiled, hugging his daughter. "Oh thank God! It thought that movie was a goner! This movie here is a classic!"

Jackie thought it was kind of strange. _So this movie is called The Last Action Hero. Sounds like a comedy movie… looks funny, too…_

Lei snatched the movie from Jackie's hands and put it on the empty space on the shelf.

"So, Jackie, I see you do take an interest in my collection."

Jackie didn't get what Lei said. "If you want to see it, you can. In fact, let's pop it in right now."

Lei smiled as he takes it out, and puts the disc in the Sony Blu-Ray player.

"Sony is always the best when it comes to durability and entertainment."

That was when it hit Jackie. EVERYTHING in this house is made from Sony. The broken TV is a Sony. So is the Blu-Ray, and the Playstation 4. Even the telephone was a Sony product. Jackie bets even the washing machine is a Sony.

When Lei grabbed the remote and saw Jackie sitting in the leather sofa, he picks her up and puts her on the loveseat. Jackie doesn't see Lei often enough to even know he has his own special spot.

"Jackie, you don't sit there. That's my spot. Okay?"

Jackie nods.

When Lei turned on the TV… nothing happened. He tried again, and again. The power cord was hooked up, he changed the bulb, but what was wrong, now? Lei was behind the TV making sure the cords were in the right place, but Jackie knew what was wrong.

"Uh Father… could you look at the TV, I think I know what's wrong."

Lei comes out of the corner and stares at the screen. Jackie couldn't see Lei's expression but she knew he was mad.

"…..Holy shit…. Well I'll be damned… they busted the TV… That's nice…" Lei said this very quietly lower than a whisper. Jackie couldn't even hear what he said.

"So, what will we do now?"

Lei was not happy. He was really mad. What worse, Lei hasn't even finished the last payment on this 62" plasma flat screen. He calms himself down and turns to his daughter.

"Don't care. Don't care at all. No matter… we'll just go buy a new TV. C'mon Jackie, we're getting a new TV." Lei grabs Jackie's wrist and hops into the battle-scarred blue Mustang. Just as Lei was about to, a police car pulls up. Lei salutes to the car, up until Lei saw the police officer. He frowned. Detective Ping Tsung-Yi; the traitor. Lei remembered, this man used to be his best friend, his buddy, until he betrayed him. He was the one who had told Lei about the other cops in the squad, and Lei just couldn't believe that his friend didn't stand up to him, or even tell the chief that they set him up, or better yet, he didn't tell Lei before he got set up. Since then, Lei never spoke to his friend ever again… even after three years. Lei stopped saluting and grabbed Jackie.

"C'mon girl, let's go get that new TV."

Tsung-Yi stops Lei and grabs his wrist. "Wulong, listen… I know you're really mad an all, but listen… the chief wants to see you… he has a new case for you. And what happened to your eye?"

Lei didn't say a word.

Jackie watched this going on. Again, she saw tension between Lei and his coworker. Why does Lei have to dislike so many people? Can't he accept that they've changed?

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"I really hate speaking to the likes of you, but tell him that I'm not gonna take it."

"But why not?"

Lei shoots a cold glare at Tsung-Yi. His eyes narrowed, with his brows forming a huge crease in the middle. His frown distorts his cheekbones and makes him look exactly his age. This glare was very piercing and it made unlucky criminals quiver in their boots when they see him like this. The look on his face meant that the unlucky people were going to get a huge ass-whoopin in a moment.

"Because I hate you. You're a bastard. A liar. A traitor. Untrustworthy. I don't trust you." His face softened, returning back to his youthful appearance as he faces Jackie. "Go on, get in the car, I'll be there in a moment."

Lei then returned to glaring at his old friend that he considers as a back stabber.

"Listen, Wulong, it has been three years. I've moved on. I have always tried speaking to you, but you always ignore me…"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? WHAT YOU DID WAS MADE ME REALIZE THAT YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND! YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! NEVER!"

Jackie listened to their conversation.

"Atleast I told you what they were going to do before they did it."

Lei sighed. "And you didn't stop them LIKE A TRUE FRIEND WOULD!"

"Wulong, I thought you'd forget about it after three years… You never let go of the past… you're so stubborn. I understand why you broke up with that white woman. You never forgave her…"

Lei pondered on Tsung-Yi's statement. Yes, Lei forgives her now, and he's right. It has been three years. Yes, he should forgive him. He served his jail time. Lei sighs, still feeling the dishonesty from this middle-aged officer. Tsung-Yi did look his age. He did. He was still agile and active, but he'd rather let Lei do all the active work.

"Listen Wulong, I'm sorry. Okay. I'm sorry. Now will you accept the case?"

Lei nods. "I forgive you… now right now, I need a new TV."

"Again? What happened to it?"

"Someone robbed me and tried to steal the TV, but I broke it."

"I see, so I'll leave you and your son alone… and I thought your son was older, like old enough to attend the police academy?"

"That's a girl, Tsung-Yi. And yes he is, but he uses his talents elsewhere. He hates cops. And you'll be seeing her in the Interpol very soon." Lei winks at Jackie.

The police officer later left as Lei got in his car and sighs.

"I still hate that man… Alece never betrayed me… that's the difference."

Lei smiled at Jackie. "You'll never betray me, now will you?"

Jackie gave Lei a funny look.

"Father, why would you say that?"

"Good, just checking. I can't be too sure. Your grandfather put a tracking device on us. Namely to spy on us." His eyes narrowed.

"Where was it?"

"Remember when we went to McDonald's because the car was making spitting noises? Well, it was on the engine, and I put it on the blue car we parked next to."

Jackie had a confused look. "Wouldn't it burn?"

Lei shrugged. "It was made out of steel, so apparently not."

At McDonald's, Shen's limo had made it to where Lei's car is. He steps out with his cane, carrying a pouch that had the Garnet Orb inside. He walks into the fast food restaurant and looks for Lei. He doesn't see that man and his daughter anywhere. Shen then finds a blue convertible, similar to the one Lei drove, and saw a note with the tracking device on the rear bumper. He hid it in the engine. Shen picked it up. It read,

_Dear Father, _

_ Nice try… but better luck next time… you see, you can't outsmart me no matter what. I knew you were up to no good, so take care and stay the fuck out of my business. Thank you for understanding._

_Love your son,_

_Chi Fu-Mie_

Shen was embarrassed. Lei found the tracking device and put it elsewhere. He ripped the note to pieces and let out a loud yell.

"FUUUUUU-MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

It echoed all across the parking lot, and even the people in the restaurant heard him, too.

"So, yeah. He's in for a surprise." Lei chuckles. "He should have seen it coming."

Jackie's hair blew in the wind of the convertible car as Lei was driving. She now understood why Lei was so distrusting and paranoid. Putting a tracking device in someone's car was actually a little bit way too far.

"I had someone implant a bomb in my car one time." He smirked. "I found it under the gas tank and tossed it into the water. Nobody was hurt or killed. I'm used to that kind of stuff. I know how to survive. Not to mention, the Triads has put a heavy price on my head. It's been that way for over twenty years. Nobody has caught me yet."

Jackie gave a genuine and warm smile, but not too long after she looked at the road. A loud shriek was heard from Jackie that caused Lei to realize what she was screaming for. A yellow 1994 Toyota Celica GT-Four was approaching Lei as the driver honked his horn. Lei could have sworn he was in the right lane. He swerves to get out of the car's way, but unfortunately the car did the exact same thing.

_**BAM!**_

Glass flew everywhere, airbags popped out at such a ferocious speed, and metal buckled under pressure, like a soda can being crushed by someone with their head. Lei's totaled Mustang flung back a little, as it was lifted off the ground as the Celica stayed put, with only minimal damage done to it, whereas Lei's car was destroyed. Even the engine was finished. When the Mustang was finally still, and smoke came out of the hood with the airbags finally deflating, Lei let out a heavy exhale. Lei looks over to check if Jackie was okay. Her face was on the dashboard, but luckily she had her seatbelt fastened. Were it not for that, she'd hit the windshield.

"Yo, Jackie? Are you okay over there?"

Once Lei tapped his daughter's shoulder, Jackie fell to the side… Lei gasped. Jackie's nose was twisted as blood stained her white tank top. Her eyes were open a little, eyes rolled back into her head. Lei unfastened his seatbelt to lift her eyelids. All Lei saw was the whites of her eyes. Lei then closes them. He had assumed the worst. He killed his daughter. Lei couldn't believe it. He lets out an agonizing wail as tears dripped from his eyes.

"JACKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DON'T DIE ON ME! PLEASE! THE INTERPOL NEEDS YOU! DON'T DIE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Lei got nothing. Jackie wouldn't move. She was dead. Lei should have been more cautious with driving Jackie in the front. She was a small girl; the airbag easily killed her. Lei didn't suffer any injuries from the airbag; however, he did get a painful hit in his nose. Jackie died. Thanks to the airbag. Finally the driver of the vehicle stepped out.

"I was hoping we'd meet again, Wulong."

Lei didn't need to look up. He knew it right off the bat; this man intentionally wrecked his car. He is Jackie's murderer… but Lei saw himself as the true murderer. Lei should have left Jackie in the back seat instead of the front. All his fault. It was all Lei's fault. Now, he's going to avenge Jackie's death.


	25. The Final Battle

Chapter 25 The Final Showdown

"I was hoping we'd meet again, Wulong."

Lei didn't need to look up. He knew it right off the bat; this man intentionally wrecked his car. He is Jackie's murderer… but Lei saw himself as the true murderer. Lei should have left Jackie in the back seat instead of the front. All his fault. It was all Lei's fault. Now, he's going to avenge Jackie's death.

"How about we finish our last match? There was no clear winner in yesterday's match, so I come here, wanting to finish the fight."

Lei's eyes flared in anger as the bright sunny sky became a dark cloudy day. The city was completely covered in large rain clouds, ready to start raining. As dark as it is... it isn't raining. Bryan laughed as he saw Lei get out of the car. His long wild mane flew in the strong wind as he undos the bow that held his ponytail in place, eyes narrowed in hatred.

"You killed Jackie! Are you happy now?"

Bryan laughed. "I finally got your attention. That little brat was worthless anyway. Good riddance! But don't worry! You'll soon be joining her!"

Lei started off by sending Bryan a kick to his head, which he quickly dodged and punched Lei in the stomach. Lei doubled over in pain. Bryan then goes in to step on him, but Lei performs a sweep kick, knocking Bryan on the ground.

"I'm gonna make sure I put an end to you! For good!"

"Are you serious about this, now?"

Lei got into Tiger Stance to do his Tiger's Strike. Bryan was knocked onto the pavement, causing a huge crater in the ground. Bryan knew that Lei was serious.

He gets up, dusting himself off. "You are a tougher oppoenent when you intend to kill..."

Lei ran to do a side kick, but Bryan trips Lei, causing him to fall on the ground.

"But you're not tough enough!" Bryan tosses Lei to the side, and Lei miraculously lands on his feet.

"Before you die, tell me... who hired those bikers?"

"I like that. You're determined to kill me! Looks like the Super Cop isn't such a nice guy after all."

"ANSWER ME!" Lei barks before sending his elbow to Bryan's neck followed by a Floating Lotus. "WHO HIRED THE BIKERS?"

Bryan jumps up. "Don't get your panties in a wad. I did it."

Lei stares in disbelief. All this time... he accused Shen of doing something he didn't do. Lei couldn't believe it.

"What? Are you surprised?"

Lei dropped his stance. "But... all this time... it was you! Why did I eliminate you?" Lei then gets back into his stance. "No matter because I vow that I will KILL YOU!" Lei sends a jab to the middle of Bryan's chest with two kicks. Bryan parried the punch, but he was caught off guard by the two kicks. Lei then sends his elbow strike to Bryan's nose, followed by his Turbulent Winds.

Bryan has never felt this much strength coming from Lei before. He was super strong. He couldn't believe it. Lei then grabs Bryan's left arm and grunts as he pulls it. Bryan Fisherman Slams Lei to get him off, but unfortunately, Lei took his arm with him.

"THAT WAS FOR BREAKING MY ARM!" Lei climbs on Bryan to do his Sleeper Hold, but Bryan tossed Lei off, onto the ground.

For the first time, Bryan felt fear. If this is what Lei is like when he is mad, then this means that Lei is actually the one he wanted to fight. He was going to leave Bao-Li out of the equation. Bryan was then caught off guard by a sweep kick, and Lei stands up drunkenly, as he does his Drunkard's Fall. Bryan could feel his titanium ribs shatter. Imagine if he was a normal man, he'd blast a hole in him. Cars drove around the fight the best that they could. Even when the two heard the police siren, Lei and Bryan were both still fighting. Bryan knew he had to be very cautious. Lei's weak attacks have suddenly gotten more powerful, it seemed as though he could easily shatter mountains with such fierce blows. Bryan knew that this was going to be the end of him. He won't make it out of this fight alive. He knew he was going to lose. Lei is powerful when he really intends to kill. All Bryan wonders is where did all that strength come from. Bryan swiftly rolls over to dodge a blow that resulted in another crater in the road. The cops finally arrive to grab Lei, who was struggling to attack Bryan.

"LET ME GO! I ALMOST GOT HIM! LET ME GO!"

Bryan was relieved for a moment. He got up and smirked.

"Bryan Fury! What's your business?"

Bryan laughs. "You see, I came here for a good fight. And I don't want ya'll to ruin it!"

Lei still struggled. He finally gets free by kicking the cop in between the legs, and he knees the other one. Lei jumps to tackle Bryan, who trips him. With his only arm, Bryan lifts Lei by his jaw, holding it in a vice grip.

"When I'm through with you, your pops will soon join you and your daughter! Don't feel too bad… think of it as putting him out of his own misery." He then slams Lei into the huge crater, face first. "It didn't take long for me to see the relation. I knew the two of you were related… how could I tell?" Bryan then grabs a large clump of Lei's hair. If only he had his other arm, he'd cut off all of his beautiful hair.

"You two both have long hair that feels silky… A haircut would suit you both, wouldn't it?" He slams Lei onto the ground.

Bryan waited as the officers did the same for Lei to arise again, but he didn't get up. Lei was silenced. This turn of events startled Bryan greatly. Lei has been by far the toughest man he's ever tried to kill and now he is dead! What a huge disappointment. At this rate, he'll never face Bao-Li.

"This sucks."

As if the heavens above heard him, the rain finally poured down. It was very heavy; so heavy that Bryan couldn't see Lei in the rain. He finally adjusted his eyes and saw the crater with Lei inside began to flood. The officers both pointed their weapons at Bryan.

"Freeze! Don't move anywhere!"

Bryan laughed. "You can't do anything to me! You can't!"

Finally, Lei stands up. He rips off the eye patch, smirking. His nails sharpen as Bryan looks and sees that Lei's brown eyes have turned yellow with black scelera. Bryan knew right then that he will be fighting Bao-Li now.

"Lei, be careful!"

Bao-Li turned his head and sent a lightning bolt from the sky. He uses it to electrocute the two police officers as they both die by a lightning bolt in this rainstorm. He laughs sadistically at his burned victims. "Pathetic. Now they know who I am. Lei was a weak fool who couldn't control his powers!"

Bryan laughed at Bao-Li. "So you're the famous legendary Bao-Li who defeated me in battle! I have been awaiting for a rematch from earlier. I want to even out the score!"

Bao-Li stares at Bryan like he's an idiot. He was missing an arm. He stands no chance against him. "Do you not realize... it's the rain... I have an advantage. Is this really the human the elders sent for me to defeat you? How pathetic."

Bryan beats his chest. "Let's just get on with it!"

Bryan was greatly handicapped, but he wasn't going to give up now. His left arm is severed and all he had was his right arm. He could see his left arm on the ground, twitching violently like a lizard's tail when it gets cut off. No matter, Bryan looked forward to this fight. Just as he was going to attack, a smelly foot kicks him in the face, knocking Bryan off his feet. Bryan looked and saw a long brown-haired Chinese man. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail, but it looked like a wet mop. He had robust eybrows, and his face reminded Bryan of Lei, but this man was more masculine-looking. His cheekbones weren't defined well, contrast to Lei's strongly visable high cheekbones. Bryan then figured out that this mysterious man was Lei's father, Shen. What happened to the old timer? Why is he young again? He wore an emerald green Chinese Kung Fu top, with one sleeve free, showing his bare arm and bandaged chest. He had a golden belt tied at his waist, with black loose Kung Fu pants and bare feet. Tied at his waist was a sheath that had a sword. He held his right hand over the handle of the sword, in his stance.

"Bao-Li pay no attention to this silly fool! He h as no idea what he's talking about! I am the true warrior the elders sent for me to defeat you! This fool is a foolish fool!"

Bryan tried attacking Shen, but ended up getting tripped by Shen's Lizard's Tail Attack (A spinning sweep kick).

"Chi Shen, we meet again... after 40 long years."

Shen nods, hand over the sword. "Yes, I finally get to see you. That first time apparently wasn't enough. Now, I know I'll get rid of you for good."

Bryan got back up. "Shen! This is not your fight! Go back to the retirement home!"

Shen stood his ground. "Time for me to do something I should have done a long time ago!" He gets out his sword... a Chinese Jian blade. It was a thin double-edged sword.

_Great! Another maniac with a sword!_ Bryan facepalmed.

Bao-Li didn't like getting his fight interrupted, so he came up behind Bryan and with his sharp claws, ripped out Bryan's power generator. Without it, Bryan was immobile. Bao-Li curiously looked at the machine, and crushed it to pieces with his super strength.

"Good riddance. The pathetic human wasn't a human after all. Just as I had thought. He was a machine... Too bad he's been destroyed!"

This caught Shen off guard. He never knew Bryan was a cyborg. He knew it was suspicious that his arm had been severed, but there was no blood. Out of anticipation, Bao-Li sends a lightning bolt at Shen. He quickly dodges the bolt and dives in for a sword slash. Shen was very fast. Bao-Li saw he had be cut in the side. He heals from that and turns around to send a ball of electricity at Shen, who cuts it in half with his sword. Bao-Li teleports behind Shen, stabbing him. Shen ducks and sends a kick to Bao-Li's crotch. The possessed dragon let out a loud yelp of agony. An Arabic woman then comes in and sends a powerful stomp on Bao-Li. The dragon quickly recovers to stab Zafina, who quickly gets into Tarantula Stance and claws at her opponent's feet. While Bao-Li was occupied, he gets kicked in the face by Shen.

While Zafina and Shen were occupied with Bao-Li, the ambulance had arrived and took Jackie's mangled corpse out of the flooded car. The paramedics put her in the ambulance and checked her pulse. She had no pulse. She was dead. Cause of death was a snapped neck. They put sensors monitoring Jackie's heart under her tank top. It was a flatline. The paramedics kept using the defibrillator to jump start Jackie's heart. It wouldn't work. There was no luck. Before pronouncing her dead, one of the paramedics decided to get a large needle. This was a last resort. It was the only way to bring her back to life. They stab the needle into her chest and inject the adrenaline. She was still lifeless. The paramedics were going to give up right then, but finally they decided to inject her just one more time… If it doesn't work, she's dead for good. After injecting her again, the heart monitor finally picks up her heartbeat. They put an electric blanket over her body to help her body temperature rise. She is cold from being dead. The ambulance driver took off with Jackie inside, getting her to a hospital as soon as possible. They paid no attention to the fight going on outside.

The fight was grueling, as Zafina goes into Scarecrow position. She sends several kicks. Bao-Li was wrong. He had underestimated his two opponents. He would block Zafina while Shen would stab Bao-Li in the back. He holds out the orb, and becomes old again. His ribs were visable as he chants several magic words. Shen's eyes glow as Bao-Li refused to open his eyes. Zafina had to go over and force both of his eyes open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bao-Li yells as his soul is sucked into the Garnet Orb. Shen's soul was sucked in there as well. As the two fell, Lei's eyes were brown again, his nails were at a normal length, and his hair went back to its original length. The sword injury was still in his body. As if on cue, the clouds dispatched as the Sun shined its rays onto the ground. Zafina gently moved the two bodies to the side, pulling out the bloodied sword. She watches as the cut closes up. Lei then turns over and looks up at Zafina.

"WHOAH! I'M IN HEAVEN! Are you one of my 72 virgins?" He winks at Zafina.

"How rude! You lack manners!" She slaps Lei three times and gets back to Shen's body.

Lei rubs his temple, where Zafina had hit him. He stands up dusting himself off, when he finally remembered what had happened. He looks around and saw the flooded convertible. But Jackie was nowhere in sight.

"JACKIEEEEE!" Lei yells at the top of his lungs. "WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER? WHERE IS SHE? WH_" Lei stopped when he looked around and saw his father's cadaver. Lei ran and knelt by his side, setting him up and holding his hand. Shen's face was peaceful. He looked as though he died peacefully. It didn't look like he was hurt. It just looked like he lied down and his heart quit on him. Lei lowers Shen's eyelids as he talks.

"Father, I forgive you... but it's too late now..."

Zafina watched as Lei sobbed into Shen's shoulder. "He chose his own fate... for you..."

Lei didn't look at Zafina. "Just go away." He says this bitterly.

Zafina understood how Lei felt and agreed to leave him alone. Lei saw that shen was holding the Garnet Orb as he died and saw his spirit and Bao-Li's spirit. Lei stares at the orb and then looks away.

_You will never take over my mind ever again..._


	26. TELL US WHEN THE WRITER OF THE STORY

**Chapter 26 TELL US WHEN THE WRITER OF THE STORY WILL JUST TELL US HOW IT WILL ALL END!**

**A/N: This is it folks! The last chapter! Now, we will get an epilogue of what happens next! YAY! My second completed fic! WHOOHOO!  
**

Lei was leaning against an open coffin, sighing to himself. His long black hair was in the usual low ponytail, but Alece made him wear a black ribbon to hold his hair in place. He wore a black suit, a white shirt, and black tie. Everything he wore was black. Except his shirt. Lei even wore his reading glasses since he was going to give a eulogy, and he had what he was going to say written down on paper. Lei couldn't help but stare at his father. His long white hair tied up in a bun. The embalmer got rid of his facial scars, and Lei could recognize Shen more clearly now. He had his arms crossed in his gray suit, with fake artic rabbit fur on the collar, end of the sleeves, and edge of the suit. His eyes were closed with his lips curled up in blissfulness. Somewhat to Lei's surprise, many people showed up at the funeral. Lei met several people who knew Shen while he was living and some were unaware that he had two living sons. Looking at Shen again, Lei didn't understand why he was supposed to give the eulogy. He never knew his father. They weren't even close. Lei was just now getting to know him when he passed away. Lei looks at the front row. Alece was dressed in all black, as well, and she had a matching black ribbon that worked as a headband, taming her curly red hair. It also had a pitch black veil that masked her sadness. Lei found out that Shen and Alece were both actually really close. Her black turtle-neck dress covered up her body very well, with long sleeves and black gloves. She even had black tights and matching shoes. There absolutely was no sign of skin showing on this redheaded woman veiled in all black. Lei then saw his son, Little Wu. He wore a black tuxedo and was flirting with a woman around his age. Det. Khang was just emotionless as always. He never knew the man. Lei couldn't blame him. This also made Lei sad. Jackie couldn't make it to the funeral. She is currently in a coma, and she is at risk at going brain dead, due to the fact that she had been dead for at least five minutes. It was going to be tough for Lei to pull the cord when that happens. Next to Det. Khang was Zafina. Lei had met her. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on, even more beautiful than Alece. She is a very sweet and nice woman, too. Despite this, Lei didn't plan on falling for her. Right now he has only one woman in his life and that woman is named Alece Marie Khanga. Alece knew of Lei's attraction to Zafina and had expressed jealousy, an emotion Lei had no idea Alece was capable of expressing. To assure Alece that he wasn't interested in Zafina, Lei kept touching Alece and show affection in front of Zafina, even making out with Alece. That made Zafina feel very uncomfortable, and assured Alece that Lei wasn't seeing another woman, nor would Zafina be able to land some moves on Lei. Zafina wore her usual Arabic attire, which was somewhat appropriate for a funeral. Mao didn't show up. Why? Because Mao hates Shen with a passion. He never forgave him, and he still hates him. Lei begged Mao to go to the funeral, but Mao kept saying no. So, it was just Lei, alone, who showed up. At the visitation, Lei had no idea that Wang used to train Shen up until he was ready for Master Zhang. Lei also had no idea that Wang had taught Shen how to cast magic spells. Lei also saw Xiaoyu, who told Lei that she knew Shen when he paid for her fees to get on Heihachi's cruise ship. He also learned more about his parents… it was true. Lei's mother was Japanese and nobody did approve of their relationship. Shen really did love Ayame. Lei couldn't believe he doubted him. To Lei's surprise Heihachi had showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Lei was paranoid that Heihachi had come here to capture his two successful experiments.

Heihachi laughed. "Relax, boy, I only came here to pay my respects." He looks over at the corpse in the ornate wooden coffin.

Lei frowned, taking off his reading glasses. "If you're looking for a room in the big house, you've come to the right place."

Alece ran up there and grabbed Lei's arm. "Dear, do not fight. I am sure your father does not vish for any violence."

Lei let out a heavy exhale. "Okay… I'll listen."

"Now, your father and I grew up together. Wang was one of your father's teachers. Wang would sometimes take your father with him to Japan, whenever he visited my father. We used to do things together as little kids. Shen was the kind of boy, like me, who has always wanted to make a difference. However, as time passed, our paths strayed. I had sought world domination. Shen had sought capturing Bao-Li just as he had been "destined" to do. I told him if he joined me, we could destroy Bao-Li and rule the world. He got mad, and ran away, taking that servant girl with him, your mother. Never talked to each other after that. I knew the two of them were seeing each other. It was I who kept it a secret. I even thought she was his whore."

Lei didn't like his mother being called a whore. It hurt him. "Well, then… how did you discover his death if that was the last time you saw him?"

"Someone told me. I was informed that he had died."

"And who told you this!" Lei was very suspicious.

"I have ways of knowing things." Heihachi then left the funeral building.

Lei watched Heihachi leave and couldn't help but think he came here for a reason; Lei knew he didn't scare Heihachi off.

"Good, nou he has left. Do you vant some vater?" Alece asks Lei.

Lei looks at the faceless woman. "Yeah, sure, go ahead… I have a eulogy to do… on a man I absolutely hate." There was a heavy exhale.

Alece nods as she walks over to get Lei a bottled water from a fridge. Lei took the bottle and drank it. He chugged it all down in one sip. Though Alece's beautiful face was concealed, Lei could tell she was surprised.

"So, really, why are you hiding your face?"

Alece lets out a heavy exhale. "It is proper manners for a voman to express her sadness by vearing a black veil."

"Hrmph. Black veil, my ass!" He grabs the veil and rips it off. "Alece, I want to see your beautiful face... those green eyes... please don't hide them from me."

Alece nods, picking up the veil. Now her face was the only skin on her body that was visible. Alece sits back down as Wu nudges her shoulder.

"Did you two kiss?"

Alece sighed. "Mind your own bussiness."

"Okay..." He chuckles softly before getting back to make out with the young woman.

Once the service was rolling and the coffin was closed, Lei stepped up to the podium to deliver the eulogy. He puts on his reading glasses and looks at the paper. Then he had a new thought. Lei picks up the paper and rips it up. He lets it sprinkle onto the ground as he takes off his reading glasses.

"Now, people, as you all know. Chi Shen was a rich man. A VERY RICH MAN! In fact, he owns 7 mansions all across China. But what kind of person? Well, my father... was a very focused man... he always stuck to his goals no matter what! He always wanted to do the right thing! He always dreamed big! He always wanted to be a hero! Yes, he did some wrong things in his life... but we all have, haven't we? Admit it! Okay. Not really. But you get the point, yes? Now, I'll confess, Shen's done some bad things, but if you look at the reasoning behind it, it's easy to understand. My father became a drug dealer so he could get me to unleash Bao-Li. He died destroying Bao-Li. Now, he did abuse me, yes... but... that doesn't matter. My father was a hero. He defeated Bao-Li. He saved the world. And I personally think this hero deserves some credit."

Everyone clapped at Lei's eulogy. Except Wu, he left in the middle of the service to go have sex with the girl he met at the funeral. As Lei helped carry the coffin to the grave, Lei looked out in the sky, on the windy day. He could have sworn he saw his father's spirit, looking youthful again and free of scars, smiling down on him and Alece, holding hands. Lei knew what to do with his inheritance. He had things in mind. Important things. He looks at Alece.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: WHOOHOOO! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS FIC IS OVER! ALRIGHT!  
**

So, you readers are wondering what became of Lei and what did he do with the fortune he received from his deceased father? Well look no farther. Here it is.

Lei became rich. VERY RICH. In fact, Lei didn't like his new found wealth. He also didn't like the idea of living in a mansion while he solves cases. So, he gave all of Shen's mansions to his twin brother. Well, he gave Lee the ones not in China so he could reside in while he does his business in robotics. Lei also kept the summer house Shen owned in Hawaii... specifically for the purpose of being a private getaway from police work. Lei also split the fortune 25/75 among him and his brother. Lei got the 25% since that was all he needed, really. Now, Lei used the money to settle some financial problems. He used the money to pay for Jackie's medical bills, the damage done to the stolen Celica, finish the full payment of Alece's car, buy a new apartment, new TV, etc. He also used it for Shen's funeral and burial arrangements, as well.

Yuan is now living large in his mansion full of maids in skimpy clothing. Mei-Lin fired all of the maids and hired muscular hunks as maids in the mansion instead. When Yuan found out, he fired everyone of the maids as well. It was then that Yuan has decided that he's gonna stop cheating on his wife and as it turns out, Mei-Lin gives him the best sex he's ever had in a very long time. And he finds it wonderful that all those years, his wife's been faithful to him and has decided that for now on, he will never cheat on his wife ever again. The two now live in the mansion near Hong-Kong, a lone. They have servants that clean the house, but they never see them.

Alisa and Lars' business has grown, not only serving a part of the national defense, but also bodyguards and whatnot. In fact, Lars' team even helped saved an American president from assassination.

We all know Alece moved in with Lei. Yes, she now has a pair of robotic legs, but her skin is still there. Alece also has finally decided to open up to Lei more... not just opening up to him as a friend... but also... she opened up to an emotionally "intimate" relationship. Basically, this means that Alece has gotten over her fear of having sexual intercourse. Alece also managed to get herself a job as a babysitter, to help cope with her infertility.

Detective Zachariah Khang moved into his mom's old apartment. He is now a permanent resident of the HKPD. Together, he and his father solved numerous crimes as a team. Still, nobody discovered their relation. Then Lei had to open up his big fat mouth, and the whole Kowloon District found out that Lei had another son.

Speaking of another son, let's see how things happened with Little Wu. Let's see... after getting into a big argument with his dad, Little Wu finally moved out and got an apartment of his own. He has a relationship with the girl he met at the funeral, named Yin-Yin. He ended up getting her pregnant and is forced with no choice but to raise the child with her. She didn't want an abortion. It was all because Wu didn't want to use a condom. He used the pull-out method... which didn't work this time around. This was Little Wu's worst mistake. Now, he's a daddy.

Now, Bryan's remains were carefully escorted to a metal recycling plant. Lei had a hard time convincing the owner that this is a cyborg, not an actual person. Finally the man agreed and took all of Bryan's parts and boiled them... or so Lei thought. Later, Lei found out that someone came in and stole all of Bryan's parts, and Bryan, himself. Lei knew from that point on, that nightmare is still not over. Lei also tossed the Garnet Orb into the ocean. He was assured nobody will discover it. Perhaps that's what he should have done with Bryan and his parts.

Finally, this brings us to the conclusion... what happened to Jackie? Did she die? Is she brain dead? Well, the doctors had witnessed a miracle. Lei was visiting his daughter. Right when he kissed her forehead, Jackie woke up. She remembers everything and spoke perfect Cantonese. Not to mention, doctors even saw that in her coma, her pituitary glands weren't secreting much growth hormones... but now, they are. Now after being in a coma for two weeks, Jackie is back in school, and is now making straight A's... she even had her first period. Lei was happy. His daughter is now growing up to be a beautiful woman. Just like her mother.

And now, that concludes _The Return of The Dragon_.

A pair of scuba divers were on the sea floor, exploring the fish on the ocean floor. There was something red that was shiny, concealed under the sand. One scuba diver picks it up and looks at it.

"Look at this!" He says to his partner.

The other scuba diver looks at the orb. "Would you look at that? It's so shiny and pretty! We could make a lot of money off of this artifact!"

The scuba diver holding the orb nodded in agreement as a dragon appeared in the orb. The two scuba divers just talked about what they were going to do once they get rich. The orb began to glow. Even the water glowed red. Within moments later, a dead body was seen floating on the surface as another body flew out of the water. It had long black hair that flew in the air, long black nails that tore through the scuba's gloves, and yellow snake-like eyes. The eyeshadow was red with black lips as well.

"Now that Shen is dead, the world will be MINE! MINE TO DESTROY! FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bao-Li points to the sky as he laughs.


End file.
